Sight Manor
by Marquise des Ombres JessSwann
Summary: L'histoire commence au début de DMC avec le mariage interrompu de Will & Elizabeth. Et si James Norrington n'avait jamais démissionné ? Et si Beckett avait nourri plus d'une ambition. Fiction reprenant la trame de DMC, écrite à quatre mains
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****Elizabeth, Will, James et les autres ne sont pas à nous…**

_**Coucou à tous ! Voici donc une nouvelle fiction à quatre mains, écrite par la Marquise des Anges et moi-même,( vous trouverez les liens vers nos comptes respectifs dans nos fav) nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et….. reviews ?**_

**Prolo****gue**

Les parois des geôles transpiraient une eau viciée, dégoulinant comme des larmes sur la pierre abîmée. Sur les murs, les flammes des torches ne rependaient qu'une lumière irrégulière dans les cellules nauséabondes. Dans l'une d'entre elle se tenait une fine silhouette qui dénotait avec celles des autres prisonniers. Comme une fleur aux pétales écrasés, la robe d'Elizabeth formait une corolle autour de son corps. Entre ses mains nouées, son voile de mariée ne ressemblait plus qu'à un morceau de tulle froissé, souillé par la poussière. Paupières closes, elle ravala le sanglot qui s'impatientait dans sa gorge.

La cérémonie au grand air avait été remplacée par un funeste rendez-vous derrière des barreaux. Il n'y avait plus de porcelaines délicates ni de fleurs parfumées. La musique de l'orchestre était devenue une cacophonie routinière mêlée d'échos plaintifs, de râles et de toux rugueuses.

La jeune femme serra les dents tandis qu'elle sentait monter en elle une vague douloureuse. A travers l'unique ouverture, la jeune femme avait vu le jour décroitre et laisser place à la nuit. Personne n'était venu la chercher et son rêve venait de se briser, emportant avec lui l'espoir d'être un jour unie à Will.

Un hurlement couvait au plus profond de ses entrailles, brûlait comme un brasier. Fébrile, elle s'effondra à terre en attrapant les barreaux de sa cellule et les empoigna jusqu'à sentir les fers marquer sa peau.

—Elizabeth !

Elle releva brusquement la tête.

— Commodore ? Souffla-t-elle en reconnaissant la voix de l'homme auquel elle avait été promise.

— Seigneur Elizabeth...

A son tour, il tomba à genoux et s'empara spontanément des mains de la jeune femme.

Les doigts chauds de James desserrèrent alors quelque peu l'étau qui la compressait.

— Pardonnez-moi de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Je ne savais pas…

— Vous êtes là maintenant, le coupa-t-elle.

Heureuse de sa présence, elle pressa les mains de James. Jamais encore elle n'avait été si soulagée de le voir et pour la première fois, son allure placide la rassura. Seul son regard vert trahissait son inquiétude par delà son apparence stricte.

—Vous avez froid, constata-t-il en se dégageant doucement pour défaire de sa cape. Prenez-ça.

Roulant le tissu, il le fit passer entre les barreaux afin que la jeune femme puisse se réchauffer.

— Cutler Beckett est responsable de votre emprisonnement, murmura-t-il.

— Mais qui est cet homme ?

—Un envoyé de la Compagnie des Indes. Quelqu'un dont il faut se méfier, répondit-il. Beckett est puissant.

—Mais pourquoi veut-il nous nuire ? Je n'ai pas revu Will depuis qu'il a emmené ! Nous ne sommes même pas mariés…

Sa voix s'était brisée sur ces derniers mots.

—Je suis désolé Elizabeth, finit-il pas répondre. Je vais tout faire pour vous sortir d'ici.

— Mais Will…

— Vous êtes ma priorité, l'interrompit-il fermement. Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour Turner une fois que vous serez en sécurité. Beckett est connu pour son impartialité. Pour lui une collaboration avec un pirate est une mise à mort assurée. Ayez confiance en moi.

Ses yeux verts luisaient dans la semi pénombre et Elizabeth se sentit momentanément rassurée par ses paroles.

— Merci James.

Avec un dernier regard pour la jeune femme, il se leva et partit sans un mot.

— Attendez ! cria-t-elle.

Le commodore se retourna alors qu'il s'apprêtait à gravir l'étroit escalier menant à la sortie.

— Je vous croyais parti, dit-elle.

Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent dans le silence avant qu'il ne réponde :

—Je ne l'explique pas non plus.

Il disparut alors en laissant derrière lui ces mots flotter dans la lourdeur des geôles.

( )

— Faites-le entrer, ordonna Beckett au lieutenant Gilette.

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer Norrington.

—Nous n'avons pas encore été présentés, déclara l'envoyé en ébauchant un sourire narquois.

—Jusqu'à présent cela ne constituait pas un manque, répondit froidement James.

Ses yeux verts fixaient l'inconnu richement vêtu d'un costume beige. Sa perruque parfaitement posée sur son crane était parée de quelques reflets fauves sous les flammes des chandeliers.

Beckett ne releva pas mais son sourire s'élargit.

— Désirez-vous un verre ? proposa-t-il en se servant un brandy. A ce qu'on raconte, vous aimez particulièrement cela.

La mâchoire du commodore se contracta.

Deux jours plus tôt, il avait frayé avec l'alcool au su de son propre équipage. Il avait malgré lui fissuré son image inflexible devant ses hommes en s'abandonnant à l'ivresse...

— Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne regarde que moi, rétorqua-t-il en serrant le pommeau de son sabre.

—Détrompez-vous, répondit le lord en savourant une gorgée de liquide ambré. Par votre attitude vous desservez la Marine Royale donc la Couronne britannique. En revanche, je connais un autre de vos penchants... Miss Swann se trouve en mauvaise posture.

—Vous n'avez aucune raison de la retenir ! S'exclama-t-il. Relâchez-la !

—Au contraire, rétorqua glacialement l'envoyé. Elizabeth Swann s'est retrouvée complice d'un pirate et sera jugée en conséquence mais peut-être la justice sera-t-elle clémente. Votre ex fiancée est une femme fort attirante...

A dessein, Beckett avait teinté ses dernières paroles d'un ton concupiscent.

- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! Rugit James.

Le sourire railleur qui marquait le visage de Beckett disparut.

- Je vous conseille de vous calmer, commodore Norrington. Ne vous ai-je donc pas rendu service en vous débarrassant de William Turner ? Il est plus aisé d'oublier une femme morte qu'une femme mariée.

Le militaire dégaina son sabre d'un geste souple et approcha sa lame de sa gorge.

- Si vous la touchez je jure de vous le faire payer !

Loin de s'en offusquer, le lord porta de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres :

- Je suis prêt à oublier vos menaces en l'échange d'une alliance. En dépit de votre égarement vous restez un bon élément auquel je désire m'associer. J'ai besoin d'un homme sachant commander toute une flottille quand arrivera l'heure de la confrontation finale.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda James en la gardant toujours en joue.

- A la fin du fléau pirate, répondit-il. Je veux réduire au néant tous ces criminels qui souillent nos océans ! Songez-y _Amiral..._et je pourrais même envisager de libérer Elizabeth Swann.

- C'est une promesse ? gronda le militaire en le dominant de sa stature.

- Ne suis-je donc pas, comme vous, un homme d'honneur ?

Une minute s'écoula dans un silence pesant avant que James ne recule.

- Veiller à tenir votre parole lord Beckett.

Ce dernier leva ironiquement son verre à l'adresse du militaire et le regarda quitter la pièce.

- Qu'en pensez-vous Monsieur Mercer ? demanda Cutler en caressant d'une main distraite le carafon de brandy.

- Que son aveuglement pourrait lui coûter la vie s'il met en péril vos projets, milord.

Un petit sourire s'inscrit sur les lèvres fines de Beckett.

- Je préfèrerais l'avoir à mes côtés. Malgré son entichement ridicule pour cette fille, il peut nous être utile mais s'il se révèle inefficace ou s'il se rebelle... je vous fais confiance pour nous débarrasser de lui.

- Et pour le forgeron ? demanda l'homme de main.

- Contre toute attente, je l'ai envoyé régler... une petite affaire. Je le pense capable de retrouver un objet que je tiens particulièrement à retrouver. Après cela... je vous laisserai vous occuper de lui tout comme vous l'avez fait pour ce cher Gouverneur.

- Et la fille ?

Lentement, Beckett se dirigea vers la fenêtre offrant une vue imprenable de la baie. La lune faisait briller les flots noirs de rais blêmes…

- Je m'en occupe personnellement, répondit-il en souriant aux ténèbres.

( )

William Turner posa un regard égaré sur le navire marchand à bord duquel Beckett l'avait fait embarquer. Il était perdu, désorienté. A cette heure, alors que les rayons du soleil avaient laissé place à la lumière lunaire, il aurait du être avec Elizabeth. Il aurait du découvrir son corps, embrasser sa peau tendre avant de la faire enfin sienne ainsi qu'ils se l'étaient promis. Comme il se devait. Et au lieu de ça…

Le jeune forgeron serra rageusement les poings au souvenir de la journée écoulée et de Beckett. Les paroles prononcées par le Lord tournèrent dans son esprit et il vacilla, prit par un vertige soudain.

—_Si vous tenez à la liberté et disons…à l'intégrité de Miss Swann, vous veillerez à ne pas revenir sans un objet dont la possession me tient autant à cœur que celle de Miss Swann pour vous Turner._

Perplexe, Will avait attendu que le lord poursuive, ce que ce dernier n'avait pas manqué de faire d'une voix suave dans laquelle perçait la froideur d'une lame.

—_Vous connaissez Jack Sparrow. Trouvez le et ramenez moi son compas. Si vous obéissez avec diligence, peut-être vous accorderais je ma clémence ainsi qu'à votre fiancée._

Will soupira. Beckett avait été clair. Il lui accordait trois mois. Pas un jour de plus. Si au terme de ce délai il n'était pas revenu muni du compas… Le Diable seul savait ce qui arriverait à Elizabeth.

Le cœur emplit de pensées sinistres, Will regarda Port Royal diminuer à l'horizon, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un point minuscule. Il réprima un sanglot à la pensée d'Elizabeth. Il n'avait même pas pu la voir avant son départ. Pas plus qu'il ne savait si elle était encore en vie. Pour toutes ces choses, il n'avait qu'un seul choix : s'en remettre à l'homme qui avait brisé son mariage…

( )

Une fois sorti du bureau à l'atmosphère lourde et pesante de Beckett, James Norrington contracta sa bouche. Le Lord ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Quant à sa promesse sous entendue de faire de lui un Amiral, il n'y croyait guère. Ou plutôt, la chose lui paraissait hautement suspecte.

Car enfin, lui-même était responsable de l'évasion de Sparrow. Au regard de la loi derrière laquelle Beckett se réfugiait pour tisser sa toile, il en était même le principal à blâmer. Alors pourquoi une telle proposition ?

—Vous allez bien Commodore ? Lui demanda Groves, interrompant le cours des pensées de James.

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard absent.

— Que voulez-vous Groves ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec sans répondre.

Le jeune lieutenant se dandina quelques secondes sur ses pieds puis répondit.

—Vos ordres Monsieur.

— Sur quel sujet ?

— Et bien, le Gouverneur… Commença Groves avant de s'interrompre.

Agacé, James le toisa.

— Qu'y a-t-il donc Groves ! Parlez !

Une lueur chagrine brilla un instant dans le regard du sous fifre et il soupira.

— Au sujet de la cérémonie Monsieur, attendu que sa fille est…

Devant l'expression mauvaise de Norrington, Groves se reprit.

—Qu'elle est indisponible céans, que devons-nous faire ?

James secoua la tête.

—Mais enfin Groves cessez donc de parler par énigmes ! De quelle cérémonie est-il question ?

Groves blêmit en réalisant que son supérieur ignorait ce qui était pourtant connu à présent de tout Port Royal.

—Monsieur… Le Gouverneur est mort.

James cligna des yeux et balbutia.

—Non, non, vous devez vous tromper, je l'ai vu… je…

Groves eut une grimace triste.

—Il est mort il y a quelques heures monsieur. Il…

Grove hésita devant l'expression qu'affichait maintenant le visage de son supérieur.

—Continuez. Lui enjoignit Norrington, la bouche sèche.

—Il s'est ouvert les veines Monsieur. Souffla Groves.

Un vertige saisit James à la nouvelle et il passa une main égarée sur son front perruqué.

—Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi… Que…

—Nous pensons que c'est à cause de sa fille Monsieur, continua Groves. Il, il, n'a pas du supporter le choc.

Une peine effroyable serra le cœur de James à la mention d'Elizabeth et il gémit.

— Seigneur, pauvre Elizabeth…D'abord le mariage et maintenant…

Groves le regarda et grimaça.

— Que devons-nous faire Monsieur ?

James posa un regard égaré sur lui, sous le choc de la disparition du bon Gouverneur qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un mentor, une sorte de père de remplacement pour lui dont le père avait toujours été absent.

—Faites nettoyer le corps et ouvrez une chapelle pour que la population puisse venir se recueillir. Répondit James par un automatisme né de la rigueur militaire.

Menaçant d'être submergé par l'émotion, le Commodore tourna les talons sans attendre mais la voix de Groves le ramena à ses devoirs.

—Mais, Commodore Norrington, cela est impossible, sauf votre respect.

James se retourna et répondit d'une voix cinglante.

—Ce sont pourtant des ordres simples Groves.

—Oui, mais… il s'est suicidé, murmura Groves. L'église refusera d'accueillir un homme qui a voué son âme à la damnation éternelle.

Cette fois, la rage emplit James et il posa sa lame sur le cou de son adjoint.

—Le Gouverneur Swann était un homme bon. Il ne mérite pas d'être enterré comme un chien. Faites taire les rumeurs et propagez en une selon laquelle le Gouverneur est mort d'un arrêt du cœur.

Groves écarquilla les yeux.

— Monsieur…

—Faites ce que je vous dis Groves ! S'emporta Norrington. Obéissez. J'assumerais seul les conséquences de cette décision. Ajouta t'il devant la répugnance que l'autre ne se donnait même pas la peine de dissimuler.

Groves claqua ses talons dans un salut guindé.

—Oui Monsieur. Répondit-il, soulagé au fond que la réputation du Gouverneur demeure sauve.

Comme l'avait dit Norrington, c'était un homme bon. Il n'était pas responsable des errances de la roulure qui lui servait de fille.

Groves commença à s'éloigner mais Norrington le rappela soudain.

— Ne faites rien avec le corps pour l'instant. Soudoyez les domestiques qui l'ont trouvé.

—Soudoyer ?

—Je paierais sur mes deniers personnels. Combien sont au courant ?

—Tous Monsieur.

James grimaça.

— Combien de personnes ont vu le corps ?

—Deux Monsieur.

—Alors payez les pour qu'ils changent leur histoire et faites fermer la chambre où, où se trouve le Gouverneur. Personne ne doit y pénétrer.

— C'est déjà fait Monsieur. Se rengorgea Groves.

Un léger soupir de soulagement échappa à James et il reprit froidement.

—Ne laissez entrer personne tant que je ne me serais pas rendu à son chevet.

Sans attendre la réponse de Groves, Norrington s'éloigna, le cœur lourd.

( )

—Non Commodore, je suis désolé, mais les ordres de Lord Beckett sont formels. Personne n'entre. Lui déclara le soldat de faction pour la troisième fois avec un air embarrassé.

James poussa un juron qui fit écarquiller les yeux du soldat, peu habitué à un tel relâchement chez son supérieur.

—Je dois la voir entendez-vous !

Le soldat secoua la tête, embarrassé.

—Oui Monsieur, mais c'est la prisonnière exclusive de Lord Beckett. Il a été formel. Personne ne passe sans avoir un sauf conduit signé de sa main.

—JE SUIS COMMODORE DE CETTE VILLE ! Hurla James. Depuis quand est ce que Lord Beckett commande à mes soldats !

Gêné, le jeune soldat baissa les yeux.

—Depuis que le Gouverneur Swann est mort et que la ville se trouve sous l'autorité de la Compagnie des Indes Monsieur.

—Quoi ? Ragea Norrington avec incrédulité.

Le soldat se dandina sur place.

— Je suis désolé Commodore, mais… Lord Beckett a menacé de la corde tous ceux qui désobéiraient à ses ordres alors…

Écœuré, James se détourna, comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de celui-ci. Le jeune soldat était trop terrifié par les menaces de Beckett pour lui être d'une quelconque aide.

Le cœur battant à la pensée de ce que devait être le chagrin d'Elizabeth, James se précipita vers le bureau de Beckett.

( )

Le visage grêlé de Mercer l'accueillit.

—Navré Norrington, mais Lord Beckett ne peut vous recevoir.

—J'insiste !

—Il est absent. Rétorqua Mercer.

Pendant de longues minutes, les regards des deux hommes s'affrontèrent puis James reconnut sa défaite. Contrer ouvertement Beckett ne l'aiderait pas. Pas plus que ça n'aiderait Elizabeth. A présent que son père était mort, Beckett était la plus haute autorité de Port Royal, bafouer son autorité serait un suicide aussi évident que celui du Gouverneur. Le cœur rempli de haine pour Beckett et d'inquiétude pour Elizabeth, Norrington se força à baisser servilement la tête ainsi qu'on le lui avait enseigné durant son apprentissage militaire.

—Soit Monsieur Mercer. Faites dire à votre maitre, que j'aimerais le rencontrer au plus vite, à l'heure qui lui conviendra. Je suis à son entière disposition. Se força-t-il à ajouter.

—Evidemment, ricana Mercer avec un plaisir évident avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

( )

Après avoir échoué tant à voir Elizabeth que Beckett, James se rendit à la demeure du Gouverneur Swann. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge à la vue des visages tristes des domestiques et il posa un regard chagriné sur une petite bonne qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

—Pauvre Miss Elizabeth, sanglotait cette dernière en boucle. Et pauvre Gouverneur…

Le visage de James s'adoucit en reconnaissant en elle la femme de chambre d'Elizabeth, Estrella. Sous les regards rougis des domestiques, il s'approcha d'elle.

—Allons ma fille, remettez-vous. Lui déclara-t-il avec maladresse.

Estrella leva des yeux remplis de larmes sur lui et s'agrippa à son uniforme.

— Commodore Norrington…Miss Elizabeth devrait être ici au lieu d'être dans cette affreuse prison. Je vous en prie, faites quelque chose.

James, conscient des regards avides des domestiques sur lui, grimaça.

— Je ferais ce qu'il faudra Estrella, je vous le promets. Je ne laisserai pas Elizabeth sans défense. Mais pour l'instant… Je dois la remplacer auprès de son père, vous comprenez ?

La femme de chambre renifla bruyamment et hocha la tête.

— Pauvre petite Mademoiselle, gémit elle tout en précédant James.

Le cœur de James se serra, oppressé par l'ambiance de la demeure. L'air y était lourd, presque malsain. Une impression qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée avant dans la maison de Gouverneur. A croire que le suicide de ce dernier et l'emprisonnement d'Elizabeth avaient vidés la demeure de toute sa vie.

Le cœur lourd, James pénétra dans la chambre du mort et fit face au cadavre blême du Gouverneur.

Un hoquet lui échappa alors que l'odeur pestilentielle du sang et de la mort effleurait ses narines. James se força à s'avancer vers le corps qui reposait sur le lit dans une indigne crudité. Son esprit enregistra la pose lascive, presque obscène du Gouverneur, les poignets éventrés aux coins desquels le sang avait séché en une croute marron et odorante. Le Commodore se pencha presque par automatisme pour ramasser le coupe papier aux armes des Swann qui avait échappé aux doigts de son ami et s'immobilisa.

Les stries qui déchiraient les poignets du Gouverneur étaient dans le mauvais sens.

Jamais le Gouverneur n'aurait pu s'infliger une telle blessure sans aide. Pas ainsi. James tenta machinalement le geste sur son propre poignet avant de secouer la tête. C'était possible certes, mais trop compliqué pour le Gouverneur ou pour toute autre personne. Un vertige le saisit à cette idée et il sentit une bile âcre remonter le long de sa gorge. Personne ne le croirait s'il révélait ses soupçons, pire encore, le Gouverneur se verrait refuser toute sépulture religieuse. Il était coincé. Sans preuve et sans pouvoir ou presque à présent que son principal soutien était mort.

La tête lui tournant, James se tourna vers le soldat le plus proche.

— Nettoie-le, habille le et fais le mettre dans un cercueil fermé. Ordonna-t-il.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, James s'éloigna, les mains tremblantes. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Il en avait sacrément besoin.


	2. Après la tempête

_**Bonjour à tous Voici donc la suite, nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 1**

**Après la tempête**

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, Elizabeth leva la tête quand le martellement d'une paire de botte retentit dans les geôles. Quelques instants plus tard apparut devant elle une silhouette masculine enveloppée d'une grande cape noire. L'homme découvrit son visage qu'il dissimulait jusqu'alors par un carré de soie.

—Vous ! S'exclama-t-elle en bondissant sur ses jambes. Où est Will ?

— Moi qui m'attendais à retrouver une femme transie de faim et de fatigue, répondit-il en posant son regard acier dans celui d'Elizabeth.

—Où est-il ? répéta-t-elle.

—Bien, ne nous encombrons pas de paroles superflues puisque vous n'êtes pas disposée à cela, rétorqua-t-il. Monsieur Turner vient de prendre la mer.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis qu'un rire sec secouait le giron du lord.

—Je ne vous crois pas ! Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? Rugit-elle. Si vous lui avez fait le moindre mal, je jure ...

— Il suffit, la coupa-t-il froidement. Je commence à être las des menaces. J'ai proposé à Monsieur Turner la liberté à la seule condition qu'il ne revienne jamais dans cette colonie. Il l'a acceptée.

— Vous mentez ! Cracha Elizabeth. Pourquoi l'auriez-vous gracié ?

— Car je ne trouve rien de glorieux à pendre une victime, déclara faussement Beckett. Certes, William Turner s'est accoquiné a la pire engeance de ce monde mais je le crois assez naïf et sot pour s'être fait enrôlé dans l'unique but de vous sauver la vie. Par ailleurs, je me demande ce que vous trouvez à un tel avorton.

—Will n'est pas un sot !

Les joues blêmes de la jeune femme s'étaient colorées de rouge sous la colère et la peur qui l'animaient. Sa poitrine compressée dans sa robe échancrée se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration.

L'aristocrate tirait un fol plaisir de cette contemplation tout autant de cette comédie.

— Vous êtes un monstre sans âme, reprit-elle, haineuse. Je ne vous crois pas !

—Vous avez la prétention de me connaître mais je suis réellement désolé de vous décevoir Miss Swann. Je ne suis pas le monstre que vous espérez… sous une autre juridiction que la mienne votre fiancé se balancerait au bout d'une corde à cette heure.

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répliquer quand les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en cet homme mais pourquoi lui mentirait-il ? Quel intérêt trouverait-il à lui faire croire que Will était encore en vie ?

Une brusque amertume vint supplanter la fureur qui la possédait jusqu'alors. Une part d'elle se réjouissait pour le jeune forgeron et une autre lui en voulait injustement de n'avoir rien tenté jusqu'à présent pour la libérer, en admettant que Beckett lui disait la vérité.

— Comptez-vous me relâcher ? demanda-t-elle après un temps.

_« Cette petite garce était décidément plus crédule qui ne le pensait »_ songea le lord en dissimulant un sourire.

—J'étais venu pour cela, répondit-il d'une voix étonnement douce.

Beckett sortit alors une clé dissimulé sous les pans de sa cape et déverrouilla sa cellule.

—Je pourrais m'enfuir, le menaça-t-elle en sortant de sa geôle nauséabonde.

Un fin sourire teinté d'ironie étira les lèvres de l'aristocrate.

—Vous pourriez en effet mais… où donc iriez-vous ? prononça-t-il, lentement.

Dédaignant ses paroles, elle gravit l'étroit escalier qui menait à la liberté, suivie de près par l'envoyé de la compagnie des Indes.

Une fois à l'extérieur, la jeune femme apprécia l'air nocturne sur son front moite. Levant son visage, elle contempla quelques instant la voûte parfaitement noire. Aucune étoile n'embrochait le ciel qui paraissait étonnement bas… soudainement, elle perçut un son briser continuellement les bruits routiniers de la ville endormie. Des cloches résonnaient dans la tiédeur des Caraïbes provenant de la chapelle protestante à quelques rues des prisons de Port Royal.

Intriguée, Elizabeth se dirigea vers la source sonore et surprit un attroupement inhabituel sur le parvis du bâtiment.

— Pour qui sonne le glas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle se tourna vers le lord qui ne l'avait pas quittée, le ventre brusquement noué. Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais regarda par-dessus son épaule.

Elizabeth se retourna vivement et vit James sortir de la chapelle.

—James ! s'écria-t-elle en accourant vers lui. Qui est-ce ?

— Elizabeth, murmura-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Venez avec moi, je…

— Non ! le coupa-t-elle en se dégageant.

Elle fendit la foule de citadins et de soldats pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du sanctuaire. Une rumeur basse vint flotter dans l'air pesant quand elle remonta l'autel d'un pas trainant. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, trahissant l'effroi qui montait en elle comme une vague dévastatrice.

Elizabeth s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du cercueil gisant au centre du lieu.

La peau blanche du gouverneur paraissait presque transparente à la lueur des cierges, contrastant crument avec son plus bel habit d'un bleu profond. Sa volumineuse perruque semblait peser trop lourd sur son crâne ravagé par la mort. Son visage qu'on avait tenté d'apaiser porter les stigmates d'une mort violente et douloureuse…

— Père… souffla-t-elle en se courbant sur le tombeau.

Ses ongles agrippèrent le bois du cercueil alors qu'un sanglot éclatait dans sa gorge.

—Je suis désolé Elizabeth… souffla James dans son dos.

Elle voulut crier mais ses pleurs endiguèrent le hurlement qu'elle voulait pousser. Soudainement, son regard embué accrocha l'éclat de son propre sourire. Sur les mains jointes du gouverneur reposait une miniature la représentant à l'âge de huit ans.

La douleur, l'épuisement, la faim et le désespoir eurent raison de sa vaillance et elle s'effondra entre les bras du commodore. D'un mouvement souple, James la rattrapa et la porta hors de la chapelle devant l'œil moqueur de Cutler Beckett.

— Comment dit-on… fit mine de chercher le lord. Ah oui… la détresse des uns fait la bonne fortune des autres.

— J'avais ordonné que l'on scelle le cercueil, rétorqua froidement le militaire.

— Et empêcher une enfant de voir une dernière fois son père ? répondit sardoniquement l'envoyé.

Le regard perclus de mépris, James s'éloigna en serrant contre lui son précieux fardeau.

( )

Le petit jour s'annonçait à peine dans les cieux de Port Royal lorsqu'Elizabeth se réveilla.

— Mademoiselle ! s'exclama une voix près d'elle.

La jeune femme reconnut sa femme de chambre, Estrella.

— Vous devez avoir faim ! Je reviens tout de suite !

La domestique se rua hors de la chambre pour crier ses ordres en cuisine.

— Elizabeth ?

Celle-ci tourna la tête et découvrit James Norrington. Il avait retiré sa veste qui reposait sur le coin d'un fauteuil et défait son jabot dont les extrémités pendaient sur son torse.

Elle songea à lui demander si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve mais sa seule présence dans sa chambre lui donnait la réponse. Des larmes virent de nouveau brouiller sa vue en pensant à son père désormais mort.

— Il ne me reste plus rien, souffla la jeune femme.

—Vous êtes forte, répondit-il en venant s'assoir près d'elle. Vous surmonterez cette épreuve.

L'attitude flegmatique du commodore la réconforta quelque peu. Pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être une chose fragile qu'il fallait à tout prix épargner.

— Je n'ai pas le choix.

—Non en effet, poursuivit-il doucement.

Défiant les convenances et ses propres réserves, il approcha sa main pour essuyer une larme qui sinuait sur sa joue.

—Vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi, souffla James en la fixant.

Emue, elle se redressa pour entourer son cou de ses bras tremblants. La chemise de nuit dont l'avait revêtue Estrella était fine et James pouvait sentir les rondeurs de sa poitrine pressées contre son torse. Le désir explosa dans son corps comme autant de frustration qu'il avait enduré pour elle. Il répondit à cette étreinte dans une impulsion qui n'avait plus rien d'amicale. Il s'imprégna de chacune de ses courbes comme pour les marquer sur son propre corps.

—Elizabeth… souffla-t-il, entraîné par la jeune femme qui s'allongeait de nouveau. Dites-moi d'arrêter…

Elle prit le visage du commodore entre ses mains pour l'approcher du sien.

Elizabeth n'avait pas envie qu'il s'arrête pour une raison qu'elle saisissait mal. Elle voulait seulement se confondre dans ce fourmillement qui montait en elle et estompait la douleur qui l'animait.

Son père était mort et Will se trouvait quelque part en mer, si loin d'elle… et James était là.

— Non… souffla-t-elle en tendant sa bouche vers la sienne.

Le cœur prêt à exploser, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme et l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrassé une femme. Sa langue vint goûter la sienne avec impatience et James sentit la jeune femme répondre à cet assaut jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache brusquement d'elle.

Ils tournèrent alors simultanément la tête et découvrirent Estrella dont le visage surpris avait viré au rouge.

( )

Rouge de confusion, Elizabeth s'adressa d'un ton plus sec qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention à la domestique.

— Et bien Estrella ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Estrella roula des yeux curieux en direction de James Norrington et ce dernier frémit à la pensée de ce que la femme de chambre devait maintenant s'imaginer.

— Il vaudrait peut être mieux que je vous laisse. Souffla t'il.

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, désemparée. Elle ne voulait pas que le Commodore parte, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle avait tellement besoin de lui, pas lorsque tout son monde s'écroulait… Elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester lorsque la voix glaciale de Lord Beckett s'éleva derrière sa femme de chambre.

— Norrington ? Vous êtes encore là ? Fit il mine de s'étonner.

De rouge, le visage d'Elizabeth vira au cramoisi tandis que Norrington serrait les poings.

— Lord Beckett, salua t'il sans la moindre nuance de respect.

— Monsieur Norrington, pardon, Commodore Norrington, se corrigea Beckett avec sarcasme. Il ne me semblait pas que consoler les orphelines faisait partie de vos obligations envers la couronne.

— Elizabeth, Miss Swann, est l'une de mes plus chères amies tout comme l'était son père, et comme vous le savez sans doute, elle n'avait nulle personne vers qui se tourner en ces instants. Répliqua James d'une voix tendue.

Un fin sourire ironique se forma sur les lèvres du Lord tandis qu'il répondait.

— Je n'en doute pas Norrington, pas plus que de votre… habileté à consoler Miss Swann.

L'homme marqua ici une pause et James blêmit en réalisant qu'il n'avait sans doute rien manqué de la scène dont Estrella avait été le témoin involontaire.

— Cependant, aussi plaisante que soit la tâche que vous vous êtes assignée, il me faut vous rappeler vos devoirs Commodore Norrington. Reprit Beckett d'une voix glaciale. Quand à vous Miss Swann, je vous attends dans le grand salon. Rejoignez moi lorsque vous aurez passé quelque chose de plus… approprié à votre deuil. Persifla t'il tout en laissant son regard errer avec complaisance sur les courbes de la jeune femme.

Norrington s'empourpra de rage mais il se résigna à courber une fois de plus l'échine. Contrer Beckett avant d'avoir des preuves de ce qu'il commençait à soupçonner sans réussir à le nommer serait suicidaire en plus d'être stupide. Mieux valait faire mine de se soumettre pour le moment. James s'inclina donc avec raideur devant le Lord puis adressa un sourire aussi tendre qu'il pouvait se le permettre à Elizabeth.

— Soit, je viendrais prendre de vos nouvelles plus tard dans la journée Elizabeth, du moins si vous m'y autorisez.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard embué de larmes mais une fois de plus Beckett la devança.

— Cela me parait fort peu approprié Commodore. Dois je vous rappeler que Miss Swann est actuellement en grand deuil et ne doit sa liberté qu'à ma bienveillance ?

Elizabeth frémit tandis que James serrait les poings.

— Vous n'allez tout de même pas la remettre en prison ! S'insurgea t'il.

Beckett lui répondit d'une voix douceâtre.

— Seigneur Commodore, auriez vu bu une fois de plus ?

Cette fois Norrington rougit violemment et Beckett ricana.

— Allons Commodore, la mort du Gouverneur est déjà parvenue aux oreilles de nos ennemis qui fomentent sans nul doute une attaque de nos côtes. Ce que nous ne souhaitons pas n'est ce pas ?

— Bien sûr… Répondit James d'une voix blanche.

— Soit, je vous laisse donc accomplir votre devoir.

Comprenant que Beckett ne lui accorderait pas la grâce d'adresser de nouvelles paroles consolatrices à Elizabeth et ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, James s'inclina et sortit. Beckett adressa alors un regard rempli de concupiscence à Elizabeth et ricana.

— Ne me faites pas attendre Miss Swann.

Dans sa bouche cela sonnait comme un glas.

( )

Restée seule avec Estrella qui n'osait la regarder en face, Elizabeth passa une main égarée sur son visage. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Ce matin, elle aurait du porter sa robe de lendemain de noces et être une jeune mariée rougissante et au lieu de ça….

Des sanglots s'étranglèrent dans la gorge de la jeune femme au souvenir de la journée précédente. Son père était mort. Will était parti sans un regard en arrière. Et elle, elle…. Elle n'avait plus personne, plus de bras aimants dans lesquels sécher ses larmes à présent que Beckett avait chassé James.

James….

La voix d'Estrella, gênée, la sortit du marasme de ses pensées et Elizabeth se retourna vers la femme de chambre.

— Oh Miss Elizabeth….

— Pas un mot Estrella, je, je, je ne le supporterai pas, souffla Elizabeth.

Un regard apitoyé lui répondit et Elizabeth laissa la domestique lui mettre la robe sombre de deuil qu'elle ignorait posséder.

( )

Dans le salon que son père réservait aux invités de marque, Beckett patientait, une moue désagréable sur le visage. Pâle et à demi coiffée, Elizabeth fit son entrée.

Un regard appréciateur qui n'avait rien de respectueux salua son entrée. S'en apercevant, la jeune femme serra les dents et se força à garder la tête haute, ainsi que son père l'aurait voulu. _Père ! _Cette pensée faillit la faire flancher mais Elizabeth se reprit. Elle ne voulait pas offrir son affliction en spectacle à Beckett. Elle aurait tout le temps de pleurer sur les débris de son existence une fois l'odieux personnage parti.

Un sourire cynique se forma sur les lèvres de Beckett alors que les pensées se succédaient sur le visage d'Elizabeth et il se leva avec souplesse. En habitué des lieux, il alla se servir un verre sous le regard choqué d'Elizabeth.

La colère submergea la jeune femme qui l'accueillit avec soulagement. Mieux valait la rage que la détresse.

— Désirez-vous un verre Miss Swann ? Demanda Beckett d'un ton moqueur.

— Non merci, je ne bois pas. Rétorqua la jeune femme.

— Oh, s'étonna Beckett. Se pourrait-il que ce vice vous soit inconnu ? J'ai peine à le croire, vous n'êtes manifestement pas le genre de femme qui répugne à se rouler dans la fange au mépris de toute décence si j'en crois la scène charmante que j'ai surpris ce matin.

Elizabeth s'empourpra au souvenir du baiser de James auquel elle n'avait que trop répondu.

Beckett rit silencieusement et lui tendit un verre.

— Allons Miss Swann, cessez donc de jouer cette comédie. Nous sommes seuls et il me semble savoir précisément à quoi m'en tenir à votre sujet.

Elizabeth serra les dents et s'empara du verre proposé.

— Voilà qui est mieux, ricana Beckett.

— Que voulez-vous ? Demanda abruptement Elizabeth.

Le regard de Beckett se posa un instant sur sa gorge et un léger sourire cynique éclaira son visage avant qu'il ne reprenne.

— Vous parler des arrangements que j'ai pris pour vous.

Elizabeth, qui s'octroyait une gorgée d'alcool pour se donner du courage, faillit s'étrangler en l'entendant.

— Les arrangements ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc !

Beckett ricana ouvertement.

— Voyons Miss Swann, vous n'êtes tout de même pas assez naïve pour croire pouvoir disposer de votre personne en toute liberté ?

Elizabeth cligna des yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas, tout allait vite, si vite, tellement vite. Trop.

Le sourire de Beckett se creusa et se fit plus mauvais devant la détresse qu'elle ne songeait même plus à cacher.

— Oh, vous l'aviez cru ? Enfin ma chère pour quel genre d'homme me prendrait on si je laissais la jeune fille du Gouverneur livrée à elle-même ?

— Je ne suis pas seule, s'entendit répondre Elizabeth.

— Vraiment ? Pourtant vous voici sans la moindre protection. Ni père, ni mari pour veiller sur vos intérêts.

— Je suis fiancée ! S'insurgea Elizabeth.

— Me voilà soulagé de vous l'entendre dire, un instant, j'ai cru que vous aviez totalement oublié l'existence de Maitre Turner, répliqua Beckett. Tout comme Norrington du reste. Il semblerait que vous partagiez le même genre de, d'amnésie ? Susurra-t-il d'une voix suggestive.

Elizabeth serra ses doigts autour du verre qu'elle tenait et le vida d'un trait. Elle accueillit avec soulagement la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge qui la détournait pendant quelques secondes de sa situation.

Impitoyable, Beckett poursuivit.

— Cependant, il semble que Monsieur Turner se soit dérobé à tous ses devoirs, navrant….

— Comment osez vous dire ça ! C'est vous ! Vous qui… Commença Elizabeth dont les yeux picotaient sérieusement.

— Qui quoi ? Se moqua Beckett. Qui lui a donné le choix ? Sa liberté et sa vie ou vous. Je suis au regret que vous n'avez pas fait le poids bien longtemps Miss Swann.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme à la pensée de la trahison de Will et Beckett observa avec satisfaction ces dernières.

— Il me semble du reste qu'au vu de l'inconstance dont vous faites preuve, le jeune Turner ait fait son choix dans un éclair de lucidité. Ricana-t-il.

Une vague de rage mêlée de honte submergea Elizabeth et elle avança vers le détestable lord.

— Je vous le déconseille Miss Swann. Vous risqueriez de le regretter amèrement. Lui lança le lord d'une voix coupante.

Elizabeth frémit de rage et se força à retenir la gifle qui lui picotait les doigts.

— Voilà qui est mieux, approuva Beckett. Etant votre tuteur, je n'aimerais pas entacher notre nouvelle relation par une punition aussi méritée que sévère.

— Mon…. Quoi ? Balbutia Elizabeth.

Un sourire satisfait éclaira le visage du Lord et il répondit d'un ton qui trahissait son plaisir.

— Votre tuteur Miss Swann. Votre père mort et votre prétendu fiancé au loin, un homme doit veiller sur vos intérêts. En ma qualité de représentant de la Compagnie dans cette colonie, je suis le mieux placé pour tenir ce rôle.

Elizabeth blêmit.

— Il me semble que James, en tant que Commodore et ami de mon père serait mieux indiqué !

— Bien sûr, cependant… Certaines zones d'ombres demeurent au sujet de l'évasion de Sparrow. Sa Majesté le Roi George m'a fait l'honneur de me juger apte à démêler cette affaire. J'ai pour l'instant fait plus que preuve de clémence pour ceux qui se sont rendus coupables de ce crime, cependant…

Elizabeth se sentit défaillir, les jambes coupées par la menace à peine voilée de Beckett. Ce dernier la prit par la taille avec affectation.

— Allons ma chère, remettez-vous…

— Vous me menacez, siffla Elizabeth.

— Tsss que de vilains mots Elizabeth.

— Miss Swann !

— Comme vous l'entendrez ma chère pupille.

Elizabeth le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il la forçait à s'asseoir. Brusquement l'étendue de sa solitude et du tragique de sa situation apparut à la jeune femme. Elle n'avait plus rien, plus personne. James pourrait bien sûr s'interposer mais Beckett avait été clair : le Commodore était lui aussi sur la sellette. Lui demander de l'aide causerait sa perte…. Et alors…

Beckett suivit avec délices la progression des émotions sur le visage de sa jeune victime.

— Je vois que nous nous comprenons.

Elizabeth leva un regard blessé sur lui.

— Que comptez-vous faire de moi ? Souffla-t-elle.

— Allons ma chère, à vous entendre on pourrait croire que vous vous adressez à un forban qui vous menacerait… Sans doute en raison de votre expérience de ces… animaux.

Elizabeth sursauta et Beckett continua, sans pitié.

— Je reprends la mer pour régler mes affaires en Angleterre d'ici quelques jours. Après tout, à présent que l'affaire de l'évasion de Sparrow est élucidée et le coupable en fuite, plus rien ne me retient ici, du moins en permanence. Vous m'accompagnerez. Une fois en Angleterre, nous irons dans ma propriété de Sight Manor. Vous y résiderez tant que vous resterez sous ma tutelle.

Elizabeth blêmit encore un peu plus.

— Une prison contre une autre….

Beckett sourit et se leva.

— S'il vous plait de le considérer ainsi… Je vous laisse à votre deuil Miss Swann, j'ai des dispositions à prendre pour notre départ.

— Je pourrais m'enfuir !

— Et entrainer la chute de Norrington ? Je ne crois pas… A moins bien sûr que vous n'ayez pas plus de considération pour lui que pour votre père.

Elizabeth sursauta.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

Beckett s'approcha et souffla à son oreille tandis qu'elle grimaçait de dégout.

— Je croyais que Norrington vous l'avait dit… Votre père s'est ouvert les veines Miss Swann. Il faut croire qu'il n'a pas pu supporter l'idée de votre déchéance.

Elizabeth recula.

— Non… Souffla-t-elle.

— Demandez à Norrington si vous ne me croyez pas, ricana Beckett. Bonne journée Miss Swann, je vous laisse seule avec vous-même, Monsieur Mercer veillera sur vous sans toutefois vous déranger dans votre chagrin, ricana t'il en désignant l'homme qui s'avançait, le visage impénétrable.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Les larmes aux yeux, elle songeait à la miniature d'elle qui avait accompagné son père dans son cercueil.

— Père… Murmura-t-elle avant de s'effondrer sous le regard froid de Beckett.

Ce dernier la considéra avec indifférence et se dirigea vers la porte. Là, il appela la bonne d'une voix égale.

— Faites ramener Miss Swann dans sa chambre. Elle a eu un malaise, ricana-t-il avant de sortir de la demeure.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec Elizabeth. Pas alors qu'il lui restait tant de pions à placer sur son échiquier.


	3. Pour Elizabeth

_**Bonjour à tous :) Voilà, on avance dans l'histoire, on espère que cette suite vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 2**

**Pour Elizabeth**

Après être sorti de la chambre d'Elizabeth Swann, James Norrington s'était dirigé droit vers la cuisine du Gouverneur et les quartiers des domestiques pour commencer son enquête discrète. En effet, il appartenait depuis assez longtemps à la Navy pour savoir que les secrets les mieux gardés étaient souvent dévoilés aux yeux des domestiques qui, à l'instar des autres possessions des riches, faisaient partie des meubles et auxquels personne ne faisait par conséquent attention. Son propre père avait commis la même erreur en son temps et James se souvint avec une vive acuité du jour où, encore un garçonnet, il avait appris au détour d'un quignon de pain quémandé, que l'Amiral Lawrence Norrington entretenait une liaison avec la jeune, très jeune fille, de leurs voisins les plus proches.

James grimaça à ce souvenir et se reprit. Il n'était plus un enfant timide blessé par la tristesse de sa mère qui se savait trompée dans les bras d'une femme jeune et frivole. Il était un homme désormais. Un homme prêt à tout pour protéger la femme qu'il aimait de la menace rampante et insidieuse que représentait Beckett.

James se força à revenir au présent et s'approcha des domestiques. Ces derniers roulèrent des yeux étonnés dans sa direction et il s'en étonna brièvement. S'était-il donc à ce point éloigné du peuple ? Sa charge de commodore l'avait-elle poussé dans les mêmes travers d'orgueil que son père avant lui ? Se promettant de réfléchir sérieusement à cette question plus tard, James colla un sourire avenant sur ses lèvres.

— Auriez-vous un café ?

La cuisinière, les yeux ronds, hocha la tête et se précipita pour le servir.

James but ce dernier, brusquement mal à l'aise. Autour de lui, le bourdonnement des conversations avait cessé et il pouvait sentir l'inconfort des domestiques jusque dans sa chair. Finalement Maistre, le majordome toussota et s'approcha de lui.

— Commodore Norrington, nous savons tous que ce n'est pas le moment, mais savez-vous ce que…

L'homme laissa avec délicatesse sa question en suspens et James comprit qu'ils s'interrogeaient tous sur son avenir. Et qu'ils comptaient sur lui pour les rassurer. Piteux, il baissa la tête.

—Je suis navré, je ne sais pas ce qu'Eliza, ce que Miss Swann a décidé, se reprit-il.

—Pourtant vous avez passé la nuit chez elle ! S'exclama effrontément une petite bonne qui reçut rapidement une taloche pour la punir de son impolitesse.

James blêmit. Si la nouvelle de sa nuit passée à veiller Elizabeth se répandait, les ragots iraient bon train. Et pas que dans les cuisines. Un vertige le saisit au souvenir du baiser brûlant que lui avait accordé la jeune fille et il se sentit rougir. Une erreur là encore. Inutile de donner plus de prises qu'ils n'en avaient déjà aux ragots.

— Ce que Lily voulait dire Commodore, c'est que Miss Elizabeth avait peut être évoqué ses projets devant vous. Temporisa Maistre. Mais bien entendu, chacun d'entre nous est conscient que la pauvre Miss Elizabeth a bien d'autres soucis actuellement.

— Ah ça, soupira la cuisinière.

James cherchait comment rebondir sur le sujet qui l'intéressait lorsqu'Estrella fit irruption dans la cuisine.

— Vous devinerez jamais ce que j'ai vu ! S'exclama-t-elle. Notre jeune maitresse était dans les bras du Commodore ce matin même, oh bien sûr ils ne faisaient rien de mal, mais c'est si romantique de savoir qu'il est toujours là pour elle et ça malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait rejeté pour le jeune Turner et…

Estrella s'avisa alors des signaux désespérés du majordome et rougit en découvrant James.

— Oh… pardon Commodore, je…

James déglutit et se leva.

— Non, c'est moi qui n'est manifestement pas à ma place Estrella.

La fille rougit et James inspira. Après ça il était aussi inutile que vain de chercher à obtenir des informations des domestiques. La frontière, subtile, entre les classes lui apparut clairement et il renonça à ses questions. Ces gens-là ne lui diraient rien. Pour eux, il était un étranger, un noble à mettre dans le même sac que Beckett et compagnie. Cette compréhension le fit grimacer et il s'inclina avec raideur.

— Je vous laisse, sachez que je parlerai à Miss Swann de vos inquiétudes dès que j'en aurai l'occasion. Déclara-t-il pompeusement.

Estrella déglutit et James s'approcha d'elle.

— Estrella aimez-vous Elizabeth ? Souffla-t-il.

— Commodore, je pardon…

— Ce n'est rien, la coupa t'il. Cependant, d'autres pourraient en conclure d'autres choses…

Les yeux d'Estrella s'écarquillèrent et elle rougit.

— Je, je n'y avais pas pensé Commodore…

James se contenta d'un sourire bonhomme. A ce stade il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. S'il voulait continuer son enquête discrètement et protéger la réputation d'Elizabeth, mieux valait qu'il cherche un homme de confiance. Un homme proche du peuple en qui il pourrait avoir confiance et les domestiques aussi.

Tout en passant mentalement les possibilités en revue, James sortit. Il devait découvrir qui avait rendu visite au Gouverneur la veille, ou plutôt, il devait trouver un témoin si ce qu'il soupçonnait était vrai… Mais pour ça, il fallait déjà trouver l'homme qui lui permettrait d'obtenir ces informations.

( )

William Turner posa un regard vaguement égaré sur Tortuga et reconnut avec surprise la petite île. Cette dernière n'avait guère changé depuis son dernier passage, déjà pour secourir Elizabeth, quelques années plus tôt.

Le jeune homme déglutit, mal à l'aise, tandis qu'une prostituée s'approchait de lui d'une démarche lascive. La fille était blonde et outrageusement fardée. Will frémit à la vue de ses yeux recouverts d'une pâte d'un bleu turquoise improbable.

— Tu cherches le plaisir mon joli ?

Will déglutit à nouveau.

— En fait je cherche Jack Sparrow, marmonna-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

— Jack Sparrow ? S'exclama la fille.

— Oui ! Répondit Will, encouragé par sa réaction.

Un gémissement lui échappa alors que la main de la fille s'écrasait sur sa joue et il reçut son crachat au visage.

— Crève dans l'antre de Jones sale mich'ton ! Ragea la fille.

Will essuya d'une main tremblante le crachat sur sa joue. Manifestement la fille connaissait Jack. Enfin de ce qu'il avait pu comprendre de son galimatias haineux. Le cœur lourd, Will se dirigea vers la taverne la plus proche. Il devait trouver Jack. Absolument. Pour Elizabeth.

( )

— Excusez-moi !

Will avait beau crier mais le brouhaha qui régnait dans la taverne l'empêchait de se faire entendre. Le tavernier continuait de servir ses godets sans même lui accorder un regard.

— S'il vous plait ! hurla-t-il.

— Oh ! Par la corne de Neptune, c'est le jeune Turner ! s'exclama une voix dans son dos.

Le forgeron se retourna et découvrit le visage rougeaud de Joshuamee Gibbs, une main soudée à une bouteille de rhum.

—Gibbs ! répondit Will reconnaissant au destin. Il faut que vous m'aidiez ! Où est Jack ?

Un rire gras secoua le torse du maître d'équipage.

— Avec une fille, mon gars ! Le vieux Jack prend du bon temps avec une jolie rouquine ! Cette fille est…

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine d'entendre la suite et se précipita au premier étage, bousculant marins et catins avinés.

( )

Alors que Will cherchait désespérément le plus célèbre pirate de l'archipel, ce dernier se trouvait dans l'une des chambres de « La fiancée fidèle ». Complètement nu, il s'affairait derrière le corps agenouillé d'une fille à la chevelure rousse. Ses doigts cerclés de bagues agrippaient les hanches de la putain qui gémissait sous ses assauts.

—Je t'avais dit que Jacky savait y faire... souffla le pirate en s'emparant des seins lourds de la prostituée.

Elle émit un long gémissement tandis qu'il redoublait de vigueur, la tête renversée en arrière.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors pour découvrir William Turner qui roula des yeux exorbités en direction des amants.

—Aurais-tu l'amabilité de déguerpir, gronda le pirate soudainement crispé.

— Il faut absolument que je te parle, répondit le forgeron en détournant le regard sans pour autant fermer la porte.

Jack étouffa un juron et se dégagea de la fille qui soupira d'agacement.

— T'en prends pas à moi ! rétorqua-t-il à la prostituée tout en ramassant ses vêtements.

— La dernière fois ça t'dérangeait pas qu'on nous lorgnait pendant qu'on le faisait ! déclara la rousse en reboutonnant son corsage pourpre.

— La dernière fois c'était pas un eunuque endimanché qui nous reluquait, répondit Jack en jetant un œil noir à Will.

La fille agrandit la bouche en fixant le forgeron.

—Bah ça alors ! Un eunuque ? J'en ai jamais vu… déclara-t-elle.

— Y'a rien à voir, argumenta le pirate en poussant la putain hors de la chambre.

— Et mon argent ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu m'avais aussi promis que je monterais sur le Black Pearl !

Il se mordit la langue afin de contenir son énervement et répliqua d'une voix douceâtre :

—Scarlett, trésor… promis, je ne partirai pas d'ici sans t'avoir montré mon navire. Allez ! Va donc t'offrir un godet maintenant !

De mauvaise grâce, il sortit quelques pièces de son fut et les tendit à la fille prénommée Scarlett qui sortit la tête haute.

Will en profita pour s'avancer tout en fermant la porte derrière lui.

— A cause de toi j'ai perdu deux shillings ! s'exclama le pirate. On va croire que je délaisse une fille pour… toi, conclut-il en regardant le forgeron d'un œil écœuré.

—Si tu crois que les gens ont besoin de ça pour s'interroger sur tes… attirances ! Ne put s'empêcher de répondre le jeune homme.

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, rétorqua le pirate vexé.

—Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça, s'énerva-t-il en marchant droit sur lui. Elizabeth est en danger ! Cutler Beckett la retint prisonnière et le seul moyen de la libérer est de me donner ton compas !

Alors qu'il parlait, Will tendit prestement la main vers l'objet pendu à la ceinture du pirate mais fut contraint de reculer.

—Ne t'approche pas ! le menaça Jack qui avait dégainé son pistolet.

—Je n'abandonnerai pas Elizabeth, répondit calmement le forgeron.

—Et moi mon compas, siffla le pirate.

—Je t'ai sauvé de la potence et Elizabeth t'a défendu au prix de sa réputation ! s'écria Will. Tu nous dois bien ça !

— Je ne dois rien à personne ! rétorqua-t-il.

—Qui est cet homme pour toi ? demanda Will qui avait perçu son changement d'attitude lorsqu'il avait mentionné le nom de Beckett.

— Ca ne te concerne pas.

—Bien sûr que si ! S'emporta le jeune homme. Il retient Elizabeth prisonnière !

— Cherche une autre fille ! C'est pas ce qui manque ici, poursuivit-il en ramassant le reste de ses affaires, Will toujours en joue.

—Jack !

—Désolé, je ne peux rien pour toi, acheva-t-il en propulsant le premier objet venu à la tête du forgeron.

Surpris, ce dernier l'évita et le pirate profita de cette diversion pour lui porter un coup de crosse sur le crâne.

—Ce gamin est vraiment idiot, murmura le forban avant de s'échapper par une fenêtre.

( )

Assis à son bureau, James lisait distraitement un rapport remis par l'un de ses officiers. Au bout de quelques minutes, il repoussa le dossier, incapable de se concentrer.

La mort du gouverneur occupait toutes ses pensées ainsi qu'Elizabeth. Par ailleurs, son esprit le ramenait souvent à ce baiser aussi inattendu qu'inespéré… une chaleur évocatrice circula dans ses veines tandis que son corps se rappelait les courbes de la jeune femme pressé contre son torse.

Serrant les poings, il se redressa pour endiguer l'excitation qui montait en lui.

Il l'aurait possédée sur le champ si Estrella n'était pas entrée, oubliant tous ses principes et codes moraux pour satisfaire le feu qui le consumait encore. Certes, Elizabeth venait de perdre son père et son fiancé avait disparu, elle était en état de choc et profiter d'elle aurait été plus avilissant que l'acte en lui-même.

—Cesse-donc ! Se rabroua-t-il en refermant solidement ses doigts sur le pommeau de son épée.

Paupières closes, James se concentra sur le gouverneur pour chasser l'image brûlante de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas réussi à récolter des informations auprès des domestiques de la maison Swann, soit, mais il devait bien y avoir un autre moyen de glaner des renseignements ailleurs !

Le visage d'un de ses officiers s'imposa brusquement à lui : Théodore Groves. C'était le seul de ses hommes à qui il faisait pleinement confiance. Il devait commencer par lui s'il ne voulait pas semer de dangereuses rumeurs parmi ses propres gens de maison… car le Commodore était certain que Beckett gardait un œil sur lui.

— Faites appeler Groves ! demanda-t-il à l'homme en faction derrière sa porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard ce dernier accourut et salua son supérieur d'un salut militaire.

— Commodore.

— Puis-je solliciter votre entière discrétion ? demanda James en lui faisant face.

Celui-ci hocha gravement la tête.

— Bien, commença-t-il en fixant son subordonné. Les récents événements m'obligent à parler sans ambages. La mort du gouverneur Swann a semé un certain trouble et j'aimerais comprendre la raison de son… décès.

Ce mot grinça entre ses lèvres comme un mensonge inassumé…

—Connaissant le gouverneur, je peine à croire qu'il ait mis fin à ses jours, poursuivit-il.

—Je ne le pense pas non plus, répondit spontanément l'officier. Sa mort est des plus étranges. Il s'était rendu au Fort le jour du mariage de sa fille afin de vous voir mais… vous étiez absent…

James sentit son cœur se pincer douloureusement.

— Continuez, ordonna-t-il.

—C'est moi qui l'ait rencontré ce jour là. Il m'avait l'air tout à fait heureux de célébrer l'union de sa fille…

Groves marqua un léger temps, gêné par ses propres propos.

— Et ? l'interrogea James en le fixant.

—Et il n'avait pas l'air d'un homme capable de se tuer le soir même, conclut-il.

—Que cela reste entre nous, répondit le Commodore. Lorsque j'ai examiné le cadavre du gouverneur j'ai constaté que les entailles sur ses poignets ne correspondaient pas avec l'hypothèse du suicide. Les marques sont inversées, il n'aurait pu s'infliger de telles blessures lui-même.

—Qui aurait pu assassiner le gouverneur Swann ? murmura Groves.

James préféra taire la réponse qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

—C'est ce qu'il nous faut découvrir. Puis-je compter sur votre aide ?

— Celle-ci vous est acquise, répondit fièrement l'officier.

—Certains endroits me sont difficiles d'accès, notamment au sein de la demeure Swann. Je n'ai pas pu recueillir les informations que j'espérais auprès des domestiques. Cependant, ils sont pour l'instant les seuls à pouvoir nous éclairer.

—Me laissez-vous libre concernant les méthodes d'investigation ? demanda Groves.

—Oui, tant qu'elles ne compromettent pas nos recherches.

—Vous pouvez compter sur moi, affirma l'officier en claquant le talon de sa botte contre l'autre.

— Retrouvons-nous demain soir au sommet du Fort, termina le Commodore.

Tandis que Groves s'inclinait, James souhaita ardemment que l'officier soit plus chanceux dans son enquête qu'il ne le fut.

( )

Lorsque Will reprit connaissance, la première sensation qu'il eut fut celle d'être trempé. Etourdi, il entendit un brouhaha de voix criardes puis un second seau d'eau glacée lui fut jeté au visage et il reprit totalement conscience.

— Jack ?

Le visage rougeaud d'un homme se pencha sur lui et Will faillit vomir alors que l'autre lui soufflait son haleine fétide au visage.

— Lève-toi sale micheton !

Will, encore étourdi, obéit et regarda l'homme avec défiance. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était exactement un micheton mais vu la manière dont l'homme prononçait le mot, ça n'avait rien d'un compliment.

— Où est Jack ? Demanda-t-il avec un temps de retard.

Sa question parut redoubler la fureur de l'homme qui le saisit par le bras sans douceur.

— Envolé avec tout l'argent qu'il me doit !

Will blêmit et tenta d'échapper à la poigne de l'homme.

— Hors de question mon mignon. Tu crois que tu peux venir faire la putain dans mon établissement et t'en sortir sans payer ?

Abasourdi, Will le fixa.

— Heureusement que la Scarlett m'a prévenu de c'qui se tramait ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Mon établissement est un endroit honnête, y 'a pas de place pour les michetons dans ton genre qui offre leur cul pour moins cher que mes honnêtes putains.

Cette fois Will, serra les poings, indigné alors qu'il comprenait que l'autre pensait que Jack et lui, qu'ils….

— Vous vous trompez Monsieur je vous assure, commença Will qui tentait de garder son calme tout en songeant que l'homme avait une interprétation toute personnelle du terme honnête.

La voix stridente de Scarlett retentit derrière l'aubergiste.

— Si Jack, il a même dit qu'il était eunuque c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il se fait mettre, ajouta t'elle sur le ton d'une évidence.

Cette fois, Will devint rouge brique, écœuré à la pensée de ce que l'autre suggérait.

— Je ne, commença t'il.

Le poing de l'aubergiste s'écrasa sur son visage et lui imposa le silence.

— Ta gueule ! Sale putain je vais faire en sorte que tu paies ce que Sparrow me doit

— Hé ! Protesta Scarlett.

Le nez en sang, Will comprit que l'homme était au-delà de tout raisonnement, sans réfléchir, il le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Il eut la satisfaction de voir la brute s'étaler contre le mur et se précipita dans l'escalier, bousculant Scarlett au passage.

La catin poussa un cri aigu mais, aiguillonné par la peur, Will ne s'arrêta pas pour voir si elle allait bien. Il traversa la salle à vive allure et s'empressa vers la sortie, déclenchant au passage une bagarre qui n'attendait qu'une étincelle pour s'enflammer. Il était arrivé à la porte lorsque la voix rageuse de l'aubergiste retentit derrière lui.

— Arrêtez le ! Chopez ce voleur, cette putain, ce…

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans le brouhaha et Will repoussa un groupe de marins qui s'apprêtait à entrer avec l'énergie du désespoir.

— Pardon, s'excusa-t-il machinalement avant de repartir, courant droit devant lui.

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de payer la dette de Jack.

( )

Adossé contre un mur, Will reprit laborieusement son souffle et guetta avec angoisse d'éventuels poursuivants avinés. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence juste brisé par les échos d'une nouvelle bagarre, il jugea avec soulagement qu'il leur avait échappé et sortit de sa cachette.

Là, il observa avec stupéfaction l'endroit où sa course échevelée l'avait conduit.

Il s'était enfoncé dans l'intérieur de la ville de Tortuga et si le quartier qui bordait le port lui semblait miséreux, celui-ci était pire encore. Will déglutit à la vue d'un cul de jatte qui se trainait lamentablement sur le sol tandis qu'un homme au visage hâve et au regard halluciné s'approchait de lui.

— Deux shilling mon gars…

Will tata sa poche par réflexe et retint un gémissement. Il avait perdu sa bourse dans sa fuite. A moins que Jack ne la lui ait volée, pensa-t-il avec rancœur.

— Je suis désolé, bredouilla t'il à l'intention du malheureux.

Loin de se décourager, l'homme s'approcha de lui et Will blêmit sous l'effet de ses remugles de sueur et de crasse.

— Un shilling et tu me la mets où tu veux. C'est comme tu préfères.

— Non merci, bredouilla Will cette fois complètement dégouté.

— Je suce bien tu sais, lui souffla l'homme qui lui présenta une bouche quasi édentée.

Sa main se posa sur l'entrejambe de Will et ce dernier tressaillit.

— Non ! Gémit-il avant de se remettre à courir.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il lui sembla presque entendre le rire rauque et désabusé de l'homme qui lui avait offert ses services.

( )

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Will se retrouva enfin sur le port. Un sourire de satisfaction lui échappa alors qu'il progressait parmi les navires à quai.

— Alors où te caches tu Jack, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Au bout de deux heures de recherches infructueuses, Will dut se rendre à l'évidence : La Black Pearl était introuvable, tout comme son capitaine. Méfiant depuis ses récentes mésaventures à la taverne de La Fiancée Fidèle, Will se décida à aborder un groupe de marins avec circonspection.

— Connaissez-vous Jack Sparrow ?

Des regards peu amènes lui répondirent et l'un des hommes répondit avec rancœur.

— Ouais, ce bâtard nous doit une solde complète….

Will frémit et tenta une nouvelle question.

— Et le Pearl ? Où est-il ?

Un ricanement amer lui répondit.

— Si on le savait ! Il a levé l'ancre il y a deux heures.

Pestant contre l'ironie du sort et sa propre stupidité qui avaient permis au pirate de s'envoler alors qu'il le tenait, Will demanda :

— Et pour où ?

— Si on le savait… Répondit le porte-parole des mécontents. Dis donc toi, t'es pas le…

— Merci beaucoup, bredouilla Will peu désireux de se faire reconnaitre.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule et finit par se rapprocher d'un groupe à l'allure débonnaire.

— Savez-vous la destination du Black Pearl ?

Les hommes le jaugèrent puis échangèrent des sourires.

— Pourquoi mon mignon ?

Agacé, Will répondit sèchement.

— La savez-vous oui ou non ?

Un silence lui répondit, puis un homme âgé ricana.

— Connaissant Jack, Singapour est la plus probable, oui, il me semble bien l'avoir entendu parler de Singapour.

Will grinça des dents. Il lui faudrait des mois pour gagner le port asiatique, des mois qu'Elizabeth n'avait pas.

Une vague d'inquiétude le submergea à la pensée de sa fiancée et Will se força à se reprendre, ce n'était pas le moment de s'appesantir sur le sort qui attendait sa fiancée s'il échouait dans sa mission.

— Et connaissez-vous un navire qui va dans cette direction ? Demanda-t-il.

Le vieil homme qui lui avait répondu sourit de toutes ses dents.

— C'est ton jour de chance petit, Le Moissonneur, sur lequel nous servons lève l'ancre dans une heure pour Singapour et il nous manque une paire de bras. En es-tu ?

Will ne réfléchit même pas. Peu importait l'allure des marins ni même le fait qu'il puisse lui mentir, il ne laisserait pas filer sa chance.

— J'en suis, répondit-il, songeant ironiquement que ce que l'autre considérait comme un coup de chance n' était pour lui qu'un coup du sort supplémentaire.


	4. Défaillance

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc la suite de notre histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 3**

**Défaillance**

Son pas léger résonnait à peine sur le sol lustré de la demeure. Son jupon noir glissait sur le plancher dans un délicat bruissement de tissu. Dans la lumière pale du jour, sa peau semblait plus claire qu'auparavant et ses yeux plus sombres aussi...

Aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues mais son visage gardait les stigmates de longues heures passées à pleurer son père et son fiancé disparus.

—Mademoiselle ? L'appela Estrella en triturant ses mains.

Elizabeth s'arrêta au milieu du couloir pour regarder sa domestique.

—Oui ? répondit-elle laconiquement.

—Vous devriez vous alimenter Mademoiselle… osa la servante en jetant un œil désolée à sa maîtresse.

Les paroles bien attentionnées de la domestique rebondirent sur la jeune femme. Ses joues émaciées trahissaient ses présentes priorités.

—Cutler Beckett m'attend. Nous verrons cela plus tard.

— Mais… poursuivit spontanément la brave femme, inquiète pour le sort d'Elizabeth et le sien s'il lui arrivait malheur.

Voyant la lueur angoissée dans les yeux de sa servante, la jeune femme se força à sourire.

—Prépare-moi quelque chose. Je mangerai après mon entretien, déclara-t-elle.

Poursuivant son chemin, elle traversa le hall et aperçut l'envoyé des Indes à travers une fenêtre du salon.

Beckett se tourna vers elle tandis qu'elle sortait sur la véranda :

— Mademoiselle Swann, déclara mielleusement le lord.

—Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

—Sachez que j'ai dans l'obligation de vous visiter tous les jours. Je suis votre tuteur, à moins que vous ne préfériez que je m'installe ici ?

— Il est sûrement inutile que je réponde, lord Beckett ? rétorqua-t-elle, emplie d'ironie.

— En effet, poursuivit-il. Je constate que vous avez une mine à faire peur.

— Pas assez visiblement pour vous effrayer.

Beckett sourit tout en s'approchant d'elle.

— Allons, pourquoi tant d'animosité à mon égard ? Je ne désire finalement que vous aider.

Elizabeth le regarda d'un œil étonné :

— J'ai du mal à vous croire, répondit-elle enfin. Les hommes de votre espèce ne sont motivés que par leurs propres intérêts. Si vous m'aidez, c'est que vous y trouvez quelques obscures motivations.

Cette fois, un rire froid secoua le giron du lord.

— Inutile de vous mentir. Je ne fais rien par altruisme ni par charité à l'instar de mes autres semblables. Cependant…

Il s'approcha plus encore d'Elizabeth, si bien qu'elle sentit l'odeur poudrée distillée par la perruque de l'aristocrate.

—Je me répète, je ne peux me résoudre à vous laisser dans cette situation. Pensez ce qu'il vous plait de moi, cela m'importe peu mais ne doutez pas de ma volonté à rendre ce monde meilleur.

—En tuant des hommes ? Cracha la jeune femme.

—Ne soyez pas si naïve. Il ne s'agit pas d'hommes mais de criminels et d'assassins ! Ceux que vous avez fréquentés vous auraient violentée en d'autres circonstances. S'ils n'avaient pas trouvé un quelconque intérêt à vous garder en vie, vous ne seriez plus ici pour défendre leur cause.

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répondre quand les traits de Jack s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas toujours été certaine de l'intégrité du pirate sans parler de celle de Barbossa et de ses hommes.

Un frisson courut le long de son corps en se remémorant sa captivité sur le Black Pearl et les menaces qu'elle avait essuyées. Par ailleurs, si elle se trouvait maintenant dans cette situation, c'était à cause de Jack…

Beckett dissimula un sourire en sentant l'interrogation qu'il avait suscitée en elle.

—Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me faire une opinion, déclara-t-elle enfin.

—J'en suis persuadé, poursuivit-t-il en accordant un regard furtif à sa poitrine enserrée dans sa robe noire.

—Est-ce tout ? demanda Elizabeth sans remarquer l'éclat lubrique qui brillait dans ses yeux gris.

—Non. Je vous annonce notre prochain départ pour l'Angleterre. Nous appareillons dans une semaine. Cela vous laisse le temps de vous préparer et de faire vos adieux à certaines personnes…

Il avait doté ses dernières paroles d'un accent trainant et fort explicite. Une rougeur soudaine colora les joues de la jeune fille qui leva dignement la tête.

— J'y pense, reprit-il. Avez-vous parlé au Commodore à propos de votre père ? Je veux seulement m'assurer que vous m'accordez votre confiance en vue des présents liens qui nous unissent.

Le rouge qui teintait les pommettes de la jeune femme s'éclaircit brusquement.

—Je ne vous retiens pas lord Beckett, déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Ce même sourire ironique accroché aux lèvres, il s'inclina puis se dirigea vers sa voiture. Une fois installé dans l'habitacle, il déclara :

—Je m'amuse décidément beaucoup. Voilà une distraction bienvenue parmi les projets qui m'accaparent. Espérons que le jeu ne se termine pas trop tôt… Que pensez-vous d'elle Monsieur Mercer ?

Ce dernier sortit son visage des ténèbres :

— Qu'elle devrait bientôt ployer, my lord.

Tandis que l'attelage s'ébranlait, Beckett écarta le rideau pour apercevoir la demeure de la jeune femme.

—Pas tout à fait, répondit-il. Elle n'est pas encore assez fragile… Une fois à Sight Manor, Elizabeth Swann sera totalement sous mon contrôle.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme de main en voyant le regard de son maître briller d'excitation.

Oubliant la promesse faite à Estrella, Elizabeth grimpa vivement l'escalier et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Lasse, la jeune femme s'écroula sur son lit et enfouit son visage entre les oreillers. Ainsi, un puissant cri de peine et de frustration se perdit dans l'amas de tissu avant qu'elle ne se retourne enfin.

Le cœur battant, elle contempla un instant le plafond du baldaquin en songeant à son père. Depuis que Beckett lui avait avoué son suicide, elle ne parvenait pas à s'ôter le gouverneur de l'esprit. Elle le revoyait inlassablement dans ce cercueil trop étroit, les traits roidis par la mort et son propre portrait entre les mains.

Une brusque nausée la saisit et elle serra les draps entres ses doigts tremblants.

— Ce n'est pas possible ? Pas vous, père… murmura-t-elle.

Sa vie entière venait de basculer avec toutes ses certitudes. Elle connaissait son père mieux que quiconque et elle ne pouvait croire à un tel geste.

—Non ! s'écria-t-elle en se redressant.

D'un geste brusque, elle essuya une larme qui avait réussi à franchir la barrière de ses yeux.

Décidée, elle sortit vivement de la pièce et se précipita aux écuries.

( )

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, renvoyant au monde une lumière ambrée. Les portes du fort s'ouvrirent alors pour laisser sortir un homme monté sur un cheval gris. Les dorures sur sa veste militaire étincelaient dans le couchant, assorties au liseré bordant son tricorne. Cavalier émérite, il se tenait parfaitement en selle et avait fort belle allure. Sur son passage, les jeunes filles revenant de promenades rougissaient. Quant à leurs mères, elles s'éventaient en s'octroyant des pensées bien moins pures que leurs progénitures à son égard.

James Norrington était le meilleur parti de toute la colonie britannique et même de celles alentours. Il était jeune, riche, bel homme et bien né, tout ce qu'une fille de bonne famille souhaiterait avoir pour époux. Pourtant, une de ces jeunes personnes semblait ignorer quelle effervescence soulevait James parmi la bonne société de Port Royal…

Ce dernier salua à peine une baronne et sa fille installées dans une berline jaune lorsqu'il passa près d'elle. Il était las des œillades appuyées et des sous entendus explicites qu'aucune de ces aristocrates ne manquaient de lui servir.

Avec soulagement il perçut enfin les contours de sa propriété. Descendant de cheval, il gravit les marches et fut introduit à l'intérieur par son majordome.

—Vous êtes encore plus ponctuel que moi, plaisanta James à l'adresse de son fidèle domestique.

—Est-ce possible, Commodore ?

Un petit rire secoua le torse de James qui lui remit sa veste et son tricorne.

—Pardonnez-moi mais une jeune personne vous attend dans votre bureau, le héla-t-il alors que James s'apprêtait à monter dans ses appartements.

Ennuyé par cette annonce, il se retourna en répondant plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

—Je ne suis disponible pour personne. Renvoyez-la.

Depuis des semaines, et plus exactement depuis l'officialisation du mariage de son ex fiancée, le Commodore était assailli par les invitations et visites de filles à marier.

— Il s'agit d'Elizabeth Swann, Monsieur.

James avait déjà grimpé la moitié des escaliers quand il fit demi-tour. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers son bureau et découvrit la jeune femme.

De noir vêtue, sa taille semblait encore plus fine qu'avant. Ses cheveux dénoués tombaient sur ses épaules, rendant ses mèches plus claires sur le tissu sombre.

— Elizabeth ?

—James, s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle s'élança avant de se raviser, le visage soudainement rembruni.

—Vous ne devriez pas être ici, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

—Ma réputation m'est complètement égale. Mon père n'étant plus, celle-ci n'a plus la moindre importance, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle avant de s'arrêter, stoppé par le bras que tendait la jeune femme pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

—Mon père s'est-il suicidé ? demanda abruptement. Elizabeth.

James baissa un instant ses yeux verts avant de retrouver son regard.

—Le gouverneur a été retrouvé les poignets entaillés, murmura-t-il.

Elle était désormais trop proche de Beckett pour la mettre dans la confidence. Cette suspicion à propos du lord pouvait la mettre en danger…

La jeune femme laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur en portant une main à sa bouche.

—Mais… c'est impossible ! S'exclama-t-elle. Père n'aurait... jamais… fait ça ! Non !

—Je suis désolé, répondit James en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

Anéantie, elle s'appuya contre le bureau massif avant qu'il ne vienne passer un bras autour de sa taille.

—Comment a-t-il pu ? Souffla-t-elle en posant sa tête contre l'épaule du Commodore

—Il vous aimait plus que tout au monde, répondit-il. C'est tout ce que vous devez garder de lui…

Epuisée, Elizabeth se laissa aller contre lui et ne sentit pas l'inconscience la gagner.

Seuls comptaient pour l'heure la voix de James et son torse plus solide que n'importe quel rempart.

( ) ( ) ( )

Lorsqu'Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, elle était allongée et une couverture avait été soigneusement déposée sur son corps pour la garantir du froid. Un peu perdue, elle cligna des yeux tandis qu'une voix soulagée s'élevait.

— Dieu merci Elizabeth vous voilà revenue à vous.

La jeune femme fixa le Commodore Norrington et mit quelques instants à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait ainsi que ce qui l'y avait amenée. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau alors qu'elle songeait à son père et la voix de James la ramena au présent.

— Vous sentez vous mieux ?

— Comment le pourrais-je, souffla Elizabeth.

Elle leva ses mains vers son visage, malade de chagrin, mais James l'arrêta.

— Ne pleurez pas, il ne voudrait pas vous voir ainsi, vous êtes tellement….

Elizabeth attendit pendant que James posait un regard anxieux sur ses traits tirés par le manque de sommeil et de nourriture.

— Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas pris un vrai repas ? Lui demanda-t-il abruptement.

Elizabeth soupira alors que la conversation lui rappelait celle qu'elle avait eue un peu plus tôt avec Estrella.

— Je ne sais plus…

James se leva et sonna vigoureusement son domestique.

— Faites préparer un bouillon léger, des œufs mollets et du pain frais. Et faites cueillir des courbarils également ! Sembla se souvenir James.

Là, il se tourna vers Elizabeth.

— Ce sont toujours vos préférés n'est-ce pas ?

Médusée, elle hocha la tête tandis que le domestique s'empressait de sortir. James le regarda alors un instant, ému par la fragile beauté dont elle n'avait même pas conscience. En cet instant, elle était plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été à ses yeux, dépourvue de tout artifice féminin tel la coiffure ou des parures de bijoux et James dut se forcer à ne pas traverser la pièce pour la serrer contre lui.

— Comment le savez-vous ?

Pendant une fraction de seconde horrible, James crut qu'elle voulait parler de son père à nouveau puis réalisa avec soulagement qu'elle faisait allusion au fruit. Ce qui le soulagea grandement, il lui déplaisait de mentir à Elizabeth, même pour son bien.

James la regarda.

— Vous les avez toujours aimés, dès l'instant où vous les avez goutés vous avez décidé que ce seraient vos fruits favoris.

Elizabeth sourit tristement à ce souvenir qui la ramenait des années en arrière, à un temps où sa vie était encore insouciante, et leva ses yeux cerclés de noir sur James.

— James, que vais-je faire ? Lord Beckett m'a annoncé que nous allions partir dans une semaine tout au plus et, balbutia-t-elle.

— Pour l'instant vous allez manger, ordonna calmement James. Vous affamer ne vous sera d'aucune utilité face à Beckett.

Une expression mélancolique passa sur le visage d'Elizabeth et elle soupira.

— A quoi bon ? Peut-être que cela serait plus simple ainsi, si…

A ces mots, James se sentit défaillir sous l'angoisse et il la prit par les épaules.

— Comment osez-vous dire une telle chose ? Je vous l'interdis Elizabeth, je ne vous le permettrais pas !

Elizabeth soupira et reposa la tête contre l'épaule de James. Elle était si lasse, si fatiguée et pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle se sentait enfin en sécurité.

James avala brutalement sa salive, les mains qu'il avait crispées sur les épaules de la jeune femme se relâchèrent et il l'enlaça, laissant ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa blonde douceur. Elizabeth releva les yeux vers lui et elle se rapprocha instinctivement. En ces instants où elle était plus perdue que jamais, elle ressentait le besoin d'être rassurée, cajolée, désirée…

— James, souffla-t-elle.

Les doigts qui caressaient sa chevelure se crispèrent et Elizabeth put sentir le cœur du Commodore cogner dans son torse. Les yeux verts de ce dernier se posèrent sur l'ourlet de ses lèvres et il attira sa nuque à lui.

Leurs bouches se frôlèrent mais un toussotement gêné les fit sursauter.

— Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, j'avais cru comprendre que le repas était urgent. S'excusa le domestique.

James pesta entre ses dents et se leva avec brusquerie.

— Posez cela sur le chevet.

Elizabeth, le rouge aux joues, bredouilla.

— Je peux me lever.

— Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas mangé.

Affamée et épuisée, Elizabeth ne résista pas plus longtemps et se rua sur le plat chaud avec appétit.

Assis non loin d'elle, James la regardait manger, animé par différentes pensées. Si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi dramatiques, il aurait savouré pleinement le fait de voir Elizabeth installée dans un lit, dans sa propre demeure. Mais le Gouverneur était mort et Elizabeth promise à un autre, à moins que Beckett n'en décide autrement. La pensée de Beckett amena un doute à James et il fixa Elizabeth qui terminait ses fruits avec une moue gourmande.

— Qui sait que vous êtes ici Elizabeth ?

Ragaillardie par la nourriture, la jeune femme releva le visage d'un air bravache et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

— Personne.

James avala brutalement sa salive. Elizabeth était seule chez lui, dans une de ses chambres et tout le monde l'ignorait. Un vertige saisit le Commodore et il songea à toutes les possibilités qu'offrait la situation avant de se reprendre. Elizabeth s'était tournée vers lui parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance. C'était une preuve de considération qu'il ne tenait pas à fouler de son désir quand bien même…

Elizabeth se tourna alors vers lui et interrompit ses réflexions.

—Je ne comprends pas comment j'en suis arrivée là. Beckett va m'emmener en Angleterre, Will est parti et Père…

La voix d'Elizabeth se brisa sur les derniers mots et James se précipita vers elle, oubliant toute prudence. Il referma ses bras autour du corps maigre de la jeune femme et son cœur se serra en sentant ses os sous sa peau.

— Vous n'êtes pas seule, souffla t'il.

Elizabeth leva ses grands yeux sombres sur lui et James raffermit son étreinte autour d'elle.

—Elizabeth, commença t'il.

La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père, elle se sentait bien, à sa place, James était tout ce qui lui restait de son bonheur enfui et de ses rêves. Sans réfléchir, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du Commodore.

Le désir, puissant, inonda le sang de James alors qu'il goutait ses lèvres. Elles avaient le gout du sel des larmes qu'elle avait versées pour son père et James se força à rompre leur étreinte. Elizabeth était faible, perdue, la séduire en cet instant serait indigne de lui comme de la jeune femme.

Sous sa bouche, Elizabeth inspira brutalement et détourna le visage avec tristesse.

— Pardonnez-moi. Sans doute n'aurais-je pas dû venir ainsi chez vous. Surtout après ce que je vous ai fait, James je suis si désolée.

Le Commodore lui prit la main avec vivacité et secoua la tête.

— Vous avez été honnête, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Au contraire, cela me conforte dans mes sentiments, Elizabeth, je… Commença-t-il, ému.

Elizabeth retint sa main dans la sienne.

— J'ai été stupide et aveugle James.

Le cœur du Commodore manqua un nouveau battement tandis qu'elle l'attirait à elle.

— Elizabeth, ne faites pas ça, souffla t'il. Je ne saurais pas résister et vous…

— Je répare mes erreurs, murmura Elizabeth avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

A la grande surprise de James, la langue de la jeune femme pressa doucement sa bouche pour la forcer à s'ouvrir et il sentit son corps chaud se plaquer contre le sien. Il inspira profondément l'odeur discrète de violette qu'elle dégageait toujours et glissa sa main dans le creux de son dos. Le baiser s'approfondit tandis que la respiration d'Elizabeth se faisait plus hachée. Inquiet, James se força à rompre leur étreinte.

— N'arrêtez pas, souffla Elizabeth.

— Elizabeth, votre honneur…

— N'a plus aucune importance pour moi je vous l'ai dit James.

Le Commodore plongea dans les grands yeux sombres d'Elizabeth avant de glisser sur sa peau pâle que le noir de sa robe faisait paraitre de nacre.

— Personne ne sait que je suis ici et je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs, souffla la jeune femme.

James sentit son cœur accélérer alors qu'elle posait négligemment la main sur sa cuisse. Son désir redoubla au contact à la fois innocent et familier et il cessa de le refouler. Ses mains agrippèrent les épaules de la jeune femme et il sentit son corps se tendre vers lui tandis qu'il prenait à nouveau ses lèvres.

Elizabeth, éperdue, se raccrocha à James. Elle savoura le vertige que son étreinte lui procurait et frissonna en percevant le désir qu'il avait d'elle et qui faisait tellement écho au sien. Ses doigts se glissèrent sur la nuque de James et elle bascula instinctivement en arrière pour lui offrir sa gorge que la robe de deuil découvrait largement.

Emporté par son désir, James la repoussa sur le lit tandis qu'il basculait avec elle. Tremblant d'excitation, il sentit les doigts d'Elizabeth effleurer sa chemise tandis qu'il plaquait son bassin contre les reins de la jeune femme sans la moindre pudeur. Ils étaient tous deux tellement pris par leur désir qu'ils n'entendirent pas les exclamations du majordome de James.

— Et bien j'ose croire que l'irréparable n'a pas encore été commis. Ironisa Beckett.

James s'immobilisa net et rougit de honte à la pensée du spectacle qu'ils devaient offrir.

Un sourire sardonique se forma sur les lèvres de Beckett et il reprit.

— Voulez-vous bien vous lever de ma pupille Norrington ?

James, honteux de sa conduite, obéit tandis que Beckett se tournait vers Elizabeth.

— J'imagine que je peux en conclure que vous avez fait vos adieux au Commodore ?

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et Beckett claqua des doigts.

— Soit, Monsieur Mercer, veuillez accompagner Mademoiselle Swann jusqu'à mon équipage.

Enhardie et revigorée par la nourriture, Elizabeth se redressa d'un bond.

— Vous n'avez pas d'ordres à me donner !

Beckett lui renvoya un regard ennuyé tandis que Mercer l'empoignait sans douceur. Elizabeth se tourna vers James, éperdue.

— Lord Beckett, commença ce dernier.

Cutler le fixa.

— Allons Commodore, ne commettez pas l'erreur de vous interposer… souffla-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Le sang de James se glaça et il songea que s'opposer ouvertement à Beckett en l'absence de preuves de sa duplicité pourrait s'avérer aussi dangereux pour lui que pour Elizabeth. S'il avait raison et que le Lord était le vrai responsable de la mort du Gouverneur, il courrait lui aussi un risque. Cette perspective ne lui faisait pas peur pour lui-même mais s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, qui se soucierait alors de tirer Elizabeth des griffes de l'homme ? Aussi, la mort dans l'âme, James vit Mercer emmener Elizabeth.

Beckett le gratifia d'un signe de tête.

— Bien, je vois que vous avez retrouvé la raison.

James inspira et se tourna vers Beckett. Les mots franchirent ses lèvres avant qu'il ait le temps de les retenir.

— Laissez-moi l'épouser.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Elizabeth…. C'est une charge pour vous, laissez-moi l'épouser et ainsi vous serez libérer de la contrainte qu'elle représente pour vous.

Un ricanement méprisant échappa au lord et il le fixa.

—Décidemment vous êtes plus stupide que je ne le pensais Commodore, vous laisser prendre à un piège aussi grossier…

James le regarda avec doute et Beckett se pencha vers lui.

— Allons mon cher, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué que l'intérêt d'Elizabeth à votre égard a curieusement augmenté depuis que son fiancé l'a abandonnée et que je lui ai annoncé son départ pour l'Angleterre, où je m'assurerais de brider ses fantaisies. Une chose à laquelle le Gouverneur aurait dû se résoudre depuis bien longtemps mais hélas il semblerait que le pauvre homme n'ait réalisé son erreur que récemment.

Troublé, James le fixa.

— Que sous entendez-vous ?

Beckett éclata d'un rire où perçait une pointe de cruauté.

— Dois-je vous rappeler la manière dont elle vous a éconduit ? Les témoins de la scène et dieu sait qu'ils sont nombreux, m'ont rapporté que ses paroles étaient sans appel.

James blêmit à ce souvenir pénible mais il ne se laissa pas décourager.

— Ses sentiments ont changés !

Beckett secoua la tête d'un air navré.

— Allons Norrington

— Laissez-moi l'épouser, le coupa le Commodore. Elle ne représente rien pour vous.

Le lord le fixa avec cynisme.

— Vraiment ? J'y vois une merveilleuse opportunité de tester votre fidélité pourtant… Sans oublier qu'il me faut agir au mieux des intérêts de ma pupille, vous en conviendrez.

James blêmit.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

Beckett sourit et reprit mielleusement.

— Que j'attends des preuves de votre loyauté Amiral, ainsi que de la véracité des sentiments de ma pupille à votre égard.

James inspira et attendit la suite avec résignation.

— Six mois me paraissent un délai raisonnable ne croyez-vous pas ? Passé ce temps et une fois certain de votre mérite et de la constance de cette chère Mademoiselle Swann, j'autoriserais votre mariage. Un délai suffisant pour que la réputation de ma chère pupille n'en souffre pas, je pense que cette solution devrait satisfaire tout le monde, non?

James sentit le regard rempli de défi de Beckett sur lui et, la mort dans l'âme, approuva. Il n'avait pas le choix…


	5. Le poids des mots

_**Bonjour à tous ! Bon après une longue a ttente, voici la suite de notre fic à deux avec les déboires de Will et de Liz… Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 4**

**Le poids des mots**

Une fois Lord Beckett parti, James se laissa retomber sur le lit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Commodore se sentait dépassé par les événements. Il avait cru Elizabeth perdue pour lui à jamais et jusqu'à quelques jours c'était bien le cas. Seulement Beckett avait fait irruption dans leurs vies, le mariage avait été interrompu, le marié était parti, le Gouverneur mort et Elizabeth…

Le visage de James se contracta à la pensée de la jeune femme et ses pensées le ramenèrent malgré lui vers les paroles prononcées par Beckett. Le Lord doutait des sentiments d'Elizabeth et ses propos le ramenaient à un temps que James aurait préféré oublier à jamais. Le cœur lourd, le Commodore revit le baiser brûlant dont Elizabeth avait gratifié William Turner, la manière dont elle lui avait tourné le dos et…

— Non ! S'exclama-t-il pour lui-même.

Non, décidément non, Elizabeth ne pouvait pas être ainsi. Un sourire vague se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se rappelait des regrets d'Elizabeth, de ses lèvres douces sur les siennes, de la chaleur de son corps qui…

— Monsieur ? L'interrompit son majordome.

James sursauta, mécontent de se voir ainsi interrompu.

— Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton rogue qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

— Avez-vous encore besoin de quelque chose Monsieur ?

Un sourire amer éclaira les lèvres de James. Oh ça oui il avait besoin de quelque chose, seulement malheureusement pour lui Beckett avait tout gâché une fois encore.

— Servez moi un brandy, ordonna t'il.

Les yeux du majordome s'agrandirent de surprise mais James l'ignora.

— Et laissez donc le carafon à côté de mon fauteuil, puis allez vous coucher. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous ce soir.

— Soit Monsieur, bonne nuit Monsieur.

James marmonna une réponse puis se dirigea vers le salon. Son esprit était toujours embrumé par le doute que Beckett y avait instillé. Est-ce qu'Elizabeth se rapprochait de lui par réel désir de sa compagnie ou pour échapper à Beckett ? Les échos des paroles qu'elle avait prononcées lui revinrent en mémoire à nouveau et James but songeusement son verre. Elizabeth avait dit qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle s'était trompée… mais ne l'avait-elle pas déjà trompé une fois pour s'assurer la libération de Will. Voulait-elle réellement l'épouser ou son désir n'était-il qu'un leurre destiné à contrer Beckett ?

Agacé par les questions sans réponse que Beckett lui avait soufflées, James finit son verre d'un trait et se resservit largement.

Il en était à son troisième verre et se sentait de plus en plus morose lorsque le domestique toussota.

— Commodore, je, vous avez un visiteur…

— Dites lui de repartir, ordonna Norrington.

— C'est que Monsieur, il insiste, il prétend que vous deviez le rencontrer au sommet du Fort.

James mit quelques secondes à réaliser.

— Sacrebleu ! Groves. Bien sûr, faites le entrer.

Le fidèle officier pénétra avec hésitation dans la pièce, tandis que Norrington se tournait vers lui, furieux après lui-même d'avoir oublié leur rendez-vous.

— Qu'avez-vous appris ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Une moue navrée se forma sur les lèvres de Groves.

— Pour l'instant pas grand-chose j'en ai peur. Les domestiques sont plutôt méfiants et très inquiets sur leur devenir à présent que le départ de Mademoiselle Swann est décidé.

James se crispa légèrement à cette mention. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il songea à demander à Groves ce qu'on disait sur Elizabeth puis se ravisa.

— En d'autres termes vous n'avez rien appris. Déclara-t-il avec dépit.

— Pas encore Monsieur mais j'ai réussi à nouer connaissance avec une fille de cuisine, Gracie, elle semble, disons plus ouverte.

James haussa le sourcil devant la rougeur discrète des pommettes de Groves.

— Et bien allez-y, n'hésitez pas, nous devons découvrir la vérité Groves, peu importe les moyens employés.

Groves hocha la tête et prit congés peu après. Une fois seul, James songea que Groves était sans doute plus heureux que lui… Au moins, il n'avait pas à se demander pourquoi Gracie s'intéressait à lui…

( )

— De quel droit me suivez-vous ? s'écria Elizabeth une fois que Beckett fut monté dans la voiture.

—De ce même droit qui fait de vous ma pupille, répondit froidement le lord.

— Je ne suis pas un animal que l'on tient en laisse !

—Permettez-moi d'en douter. Vos manières tendent à prouver le contraire.

A ses côtés, Mercer esquissa un sourire cruel tandis qu'une rougeur s'accentuait sur les joues d'Elizabeth.

—Cela ne vous concerne en rien !

—Dois-je vous rappeler que je viens d'assister à une scène tout à fait parlante ? Vous vous trouviez sous le Commodore et…

Un frisson de honte et de rage parcourut l'échine d'Elizabeth.

— Taisez-vous, souffla-t-elle en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre du véhicule.

Un rire sec agita l'aristocrate accompagné de celui, silencieux, de son homme de main.

—Heureux que vous partagiez mon avis, poursuivit-il. Un peu de patience ma chère, vous n'aurez dans quelques temps plus à rougir de ces situations.  
>Malgré sa gêne, la jeune femme le fixa sans comprendre ses paroles.<br>—Sachez que Norrington m'a demandé votre main. Passé un délai de six mois où nous aurons l'un comme l'autre la certitude de vos sentiments à son égard, vous pourrez donner libre court à vos pulsions.  
>Les trois occupants du carrosse furent quelque peu secoués quand l'attelage s'engouffra dans une ruelle plus étroite.<p>

—Mais… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, soudainement à court de mot.

Quelques minutes auparavant, elle se trouvait dans les bras de James, prête à lui donner ce qu'elle réservait depuis toujours à Will. C'était lui qu'elle aurait du épouser et pourtant…  
>— Que se passe-t-il ? Railla Beckett. Le marié ne vous convient guère ? Je crains que le mariage soit un passage obligatoire pour jouir de votre nuit de noce.<p>

—Je vous défends de m'insulter, rétorqua-t-elle. Il… il me faut du temps pour réfléchir…

Le lord plissa sciemment son regard gris.

— Votre intérêt semble moins vif soudainement. Auriez-vous donc commis l'irréparable ?

— Non ! S'écria-t-elle, mortifiée d'avoir une telle conversation avec ces deux vils inconnus.

— Il m'est difficile de vous croire. Nous ferons appel à un médecin afin qu'il vous examine. Monsieur Mercer, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ce dernier. Veillez à trouver un homme de confiance afin qu'il se rende au plus vite auprès de Mademoiselle Swann.

Une vague de pure haine submergea Elizabeth qui tendit son poing pour l'écraser sur le visage de Cutler Beckett. L'homme de main, aussi prompt qu'un serpent, attrapa son poignet qu'il tordit sans compassion.

Elle cria de douleur tandis qu'il resserrait son emprise en la ramenant vers lui.

—J'éviterais cela si j'étais vous, souffla-t-il.

— Ne me touchez pas ! Gémit-elle en essayant de se dégager.

—Vous feriez mieux d'écouter Monsieur Mercer, déclara Beckett en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille. Ne commettez pas l'erreur de recommencer.  
>Elle sentit le souffle de l'aristocrate dans son cou alors qu'il ajoutait :<p>

—Vous pourriez le regretter…

Sur un hochement de tête du lord, Mercer la repoussa brutalement. Tremblante, la jeune femme se renfonça pour s'éloigner le plus possible des deux hommes qui lui faisaient face.

Ravalant un sanglot, elle ferma ses poings et enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour endiguer ce flot de faiblesse.

Elle ne leur accorderait pas le plaisir de ses larmes !

()()()

Le Moissonneur filait sur l'onde noire au gré d'un vent clément. A quelques miles, les contours d'une île se dessinaient dans les ténèbres, imposant subtilement sa masse sombre à l'horizon. A bord du navire, Will s'activait consciencieusement à la tâche qu'on lui avait attribuée. Tandis qu'il manœuvrait la drisse, son esprit s'égara une fois de plus vers Elizabeth.

Comment allait-elle ? Beckett lui avait-il fait du mal ? Se trouvait-elle encore à Port Royal ?

Tant de questions tournaient dans sa tête qu'il n'entendit pas le maître d'équipage l'appeler plusieurs fois.

—Je t'cause gamin ! S'énerva le marin en lui donnant une violente claque dans le dos.

Will serra les dents en se tournant vers l'homme bourru dont le visage portait les stigmates d'une maladie vénérienne.

—Le Capitaine t'attend en bas, poursuivit-t-il d'un ton moqueur.  
>— Pourquoi ? demanda Will, intrigué.<p>

— Fais ce qu'on t'dit, bâtard ! On discute pas les autres du Capitaine !

Non loin, trois matelots se mirent à ricaner en regardant le jeune homme se diriger vers l'entrepont.

— On n'en meurt pas, p'tit ! déclara le vieil homme qui l'avait recruté avant de s'esclaffer.

Il entendit l'écoutille se refermer derrière lui alors qu'il descendait dans le ventre du navire. Il plissa le nez sous l'infâme odeur de chair de poisson putréfiée et d'urine qui emplissait l'atmosphère.  
>—Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-il en sondant l'obscurité.<p>

Il vit osciller dans les ténèbres un halo orangé, quelque part au fond de la cale.  
>—Viens par là ! S'éleva soudainement une voix rauque.<p>

Contournant plusieurs amas de cordages, de tonneaux et de caisses, Will avisa enfin le Capitaine du Moissonneur. Aussi sale que ses matelots, une bedaine démesurée étirait la toile de sa chemise crasseuse. Sa face suintante était à moitié dévorée par une barbe noire, s'alliant à sa chevelure hirsute et malodorante.

—T'en as mis du temps ! déclara ce dernier en attachant sa lanterne à un crochet contre le mur.

Le jeune retint de grimacer sous l'haleine chargé de l'homme alors qu'il s'approchait de lui.

—Que dois-je faire ? demanda Will.  
>Les petits yeux noirs du Capitaine se mirent à briller d'une lueur étrange.<p>

—Seulement payer l'prix de ta présence à bord !

— Je croyais que nous nous étions entendus, répondit le forgeron.

— Avec mes gars pt'être mais pas avec moi ! Gronda-t-il en abattant un poing dans son ventre puis sur son visage.  
>Sonné, le Capitaine en profita pour projeter le jeune homme contre le mur.<br>—Ton cul fera l'affaire !

Sur ces mots, il défit les attaches de son fut pour exhiber un sexe violacé avant de se coller à Will. Pressé, il découvrit la croupe de sa proie tout en pressant son bras sur sa nuque pour l'immobiliser.  
>—Aussi douce qu'une femelle, hoqueta-t-il en se frottant à lui.<br>Will sursauta en sentant cette chose rigide contre lui et tenta de se libérer.  
>—Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-il.<p>

— Ferme-la ! Rugit l'autre. Ce sera un peu moins douloureux si tu restes tranquille.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses paupières alors qu'il essayait toujours de se dégager. Tandis qu'il sentait la verge du Capitaine s'approprier son corps, il réussit à se saisir de la lanterne qu'il envoya à la tête de son agresseur.

Celui-ci hurla quand l'huile enflammée lécha son visage.

Tremblant, Will ramena son fut sur ses hanches en reculant le plus possible de cette torche humaine. L'autre continuait de battre l'air en poussant des cris terribles, embrasant le bois du plancher et la marchandise sur son passage.

Au-delà de ce funeste chant, le forgeron entendit de l'agitation sur le pont puis l'écoutille qu'on ouvrait précipitamment.

Sans plus réfléchir, il se précipita vers la trappe servant à décharger toutes les immondices du bateau et plongea dans les flots noirs.

( )( )( )

Patiemment, Groves attendit que Beckett et son chien de garde soient remontés dans le carrosse après avoir raccompagné Elizabeth Swann. Une fois certain que le véhicule se fut suffisamment éloigné, il se dirigea vers la porte de l'office et tapa quelques coups au battant.

Comme il s'y attendait, Gracie l'attendait de pied ferme après lui avoir promis qu'il repasserait la voir après son ouvrage militaire.

—Vous êtes venu, murmura-t-elle.

—Je tiens toujours mes promesses, répondit-il avant d'esquisser un sourire à la jeune fille.

Il lui tendit une rose qu'il avait pris soin de cueillir quelques instants plus tôt.

Fort de son expérience, il savait que certaines femmes, surtout les plus démunies, se révélaient plus loquace après un cadeau…

Rougissant plus encore, elle accepta la fleur et fit entrer le lieutenant avant de le conduire jusqu'aux cuisines.

—Les autres dorment, chuchota-t-elle. Je n'ai que peu de temps à vous accorder, si Monsieur Hartley nous voit il me renverra sur le champ.

—Monsieur Hartley ? demanda Théodore sur le même ton.  
>—Le majordome.<p>

—Alors je vais me hâter d'inscrire votre beauté dans ma mémoire pour m'en repaître jusqu'à notre prochain rendez-vous, répondit-il suavement.

Elle ne correspondait pas tout à fait à ses critères féminins, trop blonde et trop pale, mais la fille n'était pas désagréable.

Gracie baissa timidement les yeux alors qu'il s'emparait de sa main.

Autour d'eux, les cuisines de la maison Swann sommeillait paisiblement. Les braises de la cheminée crépitaient à peine, renvoyant une faible lueur ambrée dans l'âtre noirci.

—Je ne pensais pas rencontrer une jeune femme comme vous, poursuivit-il. Surtout en de telles circonstances…  
>—Oui, affirma-t-elle en frissonnant sous les doigts du militaire courant sur son bras. Pauvre gouverneur et pauvre Miss Swann.<p>

— C'est une bien triste affaire, continua Groves en se penchant sur son cou. Il devait se sentir bien seul pour commettre un tel acte, il est dommage que personne n'ait pu lui venir en aide.

Tout en parlant, il frôlait de ses lèvres le cou de la domestique dont la respiration avait accéléré.

—C'est Mary, la fille de la cuisinière, qui a retrouvé le gouverneur. Elle venait vider son pot quand elle a retrouvé le pauvre homme. On l'a entendu crier dans toute la maison. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il mettrait fin à ses jours ? Ils ont dit qu'il était certainement mort au beau milieu la nuit et pourtant…

Elle s'arrêta de parler quand il effleura de ses lèvres la naissance de sa poitrine.  
>— Et ? demanda-t-il, aux aguets.<p>

—La pièce où nous dormons se trouve sous la chambre du gouverneur. L'aube était presque là quand je me suis réveillée pour aller boire un peu d'eau et je pourrais jurer avoir entendu le gouverneur marcher dans sa chambre.

Le jeune lieutenant écarquilla son regard sombre alors qu'une de ses mains effleurait la cuisse de la fille.

Réfléchissant à toute allure, il se souvint du rapport qu'il avait lui-même établi en découvrant le corps au matin, aux alentours de huit heures.

En l'absence du Commodore, il avait été dépêché pour confirmer le décès et n'avait pu que constater le suicide. Le médecin présent l'avait d'ailleurs confirmé et avait daté la mort aux environs de minuit. Cette théorie démentait de toute évidence un décès aux aurores...

La fulgurance d'un détail lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Lorsqu'il avait touché le gouverneur pour prendre son pouls avant l'arrivée du médecin, Théodore avait éprouvé la souplesse et la tiédeur de sa peau.

Un corps ne devenait roide qu'après six heures environ et s'il était mort en plein milieu de la nuit, soit huit heures auparavant, pourquoi le corps était-il encore chaud ? Et pourquoi le médecin aurait-il menti ?

—Cela est bien étrange, chuchota-t-il en continuant de la caresser.

— Même Marshall n'a pas vu le gouverneur cette nuit-là, souffla-t-elle en s'accrochant aux épaules de Groves.  
>— Qui est Marshall ? demanda-t-il ingénument en frôlant de sa langue la jugulaire de Gracie.<p>

—Le garçon d'écurie. Chaque soir ce brave… gouverneur le saluait de sa fenêtre alors que le petit rentrait dormir, gémit-elle. C'est ce qu'il nous a dit quand on a appris sa mort…

Une nouvelle interrogation vint s'ajouter dans l'esprit du militaire qui avait de plus en plus de mal à donner le change.

Il devait au plus vite rejoindre le Commodore pour lui remettre ces informations !

La saisissant par la taille, il embrassa la domestique qui se pendit à son cou, prête à lui rendre inconsciemment les efforts qu'il avait fournis.

Galvanisé par les renseignements qu'il avait recueilli autant que par ce corps offert, il la poussa sur la table, releva ses jupons et la pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein.

( )( )( )

Sous le regard inquiet d'Estrella, Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur son lit et des larmes roulèrent entre ses longs cils sombres. La domestique considéra un instant les épaules tremblantes de la jeune femme et son cœur se serra un peu plus devant sa détresse évidente.

— Allons Mademoiselle, calmez vous, souffla t'elle.

Elizabeth ne parut pas l'entendre et un long gémissement de douleur franchit ses lèvres. Inquiète, Estrella se pencha sur elle.

— Mademoiselle ? Voulez vous que j'envoie chercher un médecin ?

A ces mots, Elizabeth frémit et tourna un visage barbouillé de larmes vers sa servante.

— Non ! Pas de médecin, je t'en prie, balbutia t'elle, les promesses de Beckett encore à l'esprit.

Estrella la considéra avec impuissance et Elizabeth inspira profondément.

— Laisse moi tu veux…

La voix de la domestique n'était qu'un filet lorsqu'elle répondit.

— Je ne peux pas Mademoiselle…

Elizabeth lui renvoya un regard blessé tandis qu'Estrella baissait la tête et rougissait de honte.

— Lord Beckett a ordonné que vous ne restiez pas seule… Il a dit que, que nous serions tous renvoyés sans le moindre gage ni recommandation si nous n'obéissions pas à cet ordre.

Les lèvres d'Elizabeth s'incurvèrent en une moue de mépris haineux.

— Lord Beckett…

Estrella la considéra avec pitié.

— Mademoiselle, je suis désolée mais…

— Laisse Estrella, soupira Elizabeth brusquement très lasse.

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune fille se recroquevilla dans un coin de son lit et ferma les yeux tandis qu'Estrella prenait place dans un fauteuil à ses côtés.

— Mademoiselle est ce que, est ce que quelque chose vous ferait plaisir ? Demanda la bonne avec hésitation.

— Non, il n'y a plus rien, plus rien. Souffla Elizabeth avant de fermer les yeux.

( )

Le lendemain, les yeux cernés et le poignet douloureux, Elizabeth sursauta alors que la porte de sa chambre était violemment ouverte et les rideaux tirés.

—Monsieur ! S'insurgea Estrella à l'adresse de Mercer.

— Je vois que vous avez suivi mes ordres, pavoisa Beckett qui entra dans la pièce à la suite de son sous fifre.

— Que signifie cette intrusion ! Ragea Elizabeth, qui les larmes passées se découvrait l'envie d'en découdre.

Lord Beckett lui adressa un sourire désagréable.

— C'est justement l'objet de ma visite. Je viens vérifier que nulle intrusion n'a été accomplie.

Elizabeth blêmit.

— Vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'avez pas le droit.

— C'est bien ce qui vous trompe ma chère, j'en ai non seulement le droit mais également le devoir. Mercer faites sortir cette domestique qui reste là à regarder !

Estrella lança un regard rempli d'inquiétude à sa jeune maitresse mais Mercer la saisit sans douceur par le bras.

— Vous avez entendu Lord Beckett ? Sortez.

La mort dans l'âme, Estrella n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'obéir tandis que Beckett faisait signe au médecin falot qui l'accompagnait.

— Docteur Sillers, allez y je vous prie. Quand à vous Mademoiselle Swann, je vous conseille de vous montrer conciliante ou vous pourriez le regretter.

Révoltée, Elizabeth se tourna vers le médecin qui la toisa d'un air froid.

— Allongez vous.

— Non !

— Alors vous avouez ? Se moqua Beckett.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard haineux mais le lord balaya sa fureur à peine contenue d'un geste négligent de la main.

— Allons, cela suffi. Allongez vous et laissez le Docteur Sillers faire la preuve de votre indignité, des malades l'attendent.

Le docteur se tourna vers elle son visage froid.

— Allongez vous et relevez votre chemise.

Elizabeth tourna un visage paniqué vers Beckett.

— Vous n'allez tout de même pas rester !

Le lord ricana.

— Allons bon, voilà à présent que vous vous targuez d'une fausse pudeur. Vous en sembliez pourtant dépourvue il y a peu de cela.

Elizabeth rougit de honte au souvenir de la scène qu'il avait interrompu la veille et un nouveau rire échappa au lord.

— Soit, venez Mercer. Laissons Mademoiselle Swann savourer son dernier moment de pseudo innocence.

Elizabeth laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement mais le lord reprit.

— Tâchez d'être docile Mademoiselle Swann, sans quoi Monsieur Mercer s'assurera de votre obéissance.

Elizabeth frémit tandis que les deux hommes sortaient.

Une fois seule avec le médecin, Elizabeth jeta un regard éperdu à ce dernier.

— Je vous en prie, souffla-t-elle d'une voix mourante.

— Dépêchez vous Mademoiselle, répondit simplement l'homme.

La mort dans l'âme, Elizabeth obéit et releva sa chemise d'une main tremblante. Le regard froid du médecin se posa sur ses cuisses tandis qu'il sortait ses instruments. Elizabeth frémit à la vue d'un écarteur de métal et d'une loupe.

— Ecartez les jambes.

Tremblante, Elizabeth obéit et des larmes de honte montèrent à ses cils tandis que les mains du médecin écartaient son endroit le plus intime. Un morceau de métal froid la frôla et elle poussa un gémissement étranglé.

— Ne bougez pas. Ordonna le médecin.

Les mains crispées sur le drap, Elizabeth le vit prendre sa loupe. De longues minutes qui lui semblèrent durer des heures s'écoulèrent puis la torture du métal cessa tandis que le Docteur Sillers s'écartait.

— Rhabillez vous, ordonna t'il.

Tremblante, Elizabeth rabattit sa chemise sur ses cuisses et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

( )

Beckett fixa le docteur.

— Alors qu'avez-vous observé ?

— Elle est intacte Lord Beckett.

Le visage de ce dernier accusa un bref instant une surprise matinée de contrariété puis il se reprit.

— Soit, Mercer, assurez-vous que le Docteur Sillers soit raccompagné et payé.

Le lord n'attendit pas de voir si ses ordres étaient suivis et se précipita dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

Là il laissa son regard errer complaisamment sur les courbes de la jeune femme puis parla.

—Ainsi vous disiez la vérité…

Un regard rageur lui répondit et Beckett sourit.

— Allons ma chère, avouez qu'il y avait de quoi douter… Voilà qui est plaisant et qui vous ouvre de nouvelles perspectives. Une fois en Angleterre, je m'assurerais de vous présenter à quelques amis.

— Quoi ? Bredouilla Elizabeth.

Beckett sourit méchamment.

— Enfin ma chère, le Commodore Norrington était un bon parti pour une femme déshonorée mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, je veillerais à vous arranger une union disons plus avantageuse.

Elizabeth blêmit.

— De quel droit osez vous ! Vous aviez dit que…

— Allons ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous reprendriez votre parole Mademoiselle Swann, et du reste vous ne sembliez pas si empressée hier soir…

— Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Gémit Elizabeth.

— Je vous l'ai dit ma chère, j'agis au mieux pour vos intérêts ainsi qu'il est de mon devoir en ma qualité de tuteur.

Elizabeth lui renvoya un regard brulant de haine mais Beckett l'ignora.

— Je reviendrais vous informer des détails de notre voyage dans la journée Mademoiselle Swann. En attendant je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de faire preuve de discrétion et de retenue. Il est hors de question que des scènes fâcheuses comme celles d'hier se reproduisent sous ma garde.

Elizabeth serra les poings alors qu'il sortait et songea avec rage qu'il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Beckett la vendre au plus offrant comme une vulgaire marchandise…


	6. Le sceau des exilés

_**Bonjour à tous, déjà merci à History Gal pour ses reviews : thank you so much we are so glad you like our story !**_

_**Après une longue attente voici donc la suite, on espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 5**

**Le sceau des exilés**

Le Commodore Norrington s'éveillait à peine du sommeil perturbé dans lequel il avait sombré après avoir vidé le carafon de brandy lequel gisait à présent à côté de son lit lorsque son domestique fit irruption dans la pièce, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

— Je suis navré Monsieur, j'ai frappé plusieurs fois mais…

Sa phrase resta en suspend entre les deux hommes et James posa un regard injecté de sang sur l'importun.

Jugeant plus prudent de ne pas continuer sur le terrain glissant sur lequel il s'était involontairement engagé, le majordome reprit.

— Le lieutenant Groves insiste pour vous voir Monsieur, je lui ai signifié que vous vous reposiez mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il prétend que l'affaire est de la plus haute importance. Expliqua le domestique avec un léger mépris du à l'attitude du lieutenant qu'il ne pouvait qualifier autrement qu'impolie.

Norrington se leva vivement et réprima un gémissement alors qu'une migraine lui vrillait la tête.

— Faites le entrer dans le petit salon et dites lui que j'arrive sur le champ.

Le majordome grinça des dents à l'idée de prouver ainsi à Groves que son entêtement était justifié et il posa un regard insistant sur le carafon vide.

— Désirez vous également y prendre votre café Monsieur ?

Pendant une seconde, Norrington rougit légèrement à l'idée de ce que l'autre devait penser puis se reprit. Cet homme était à son service, peu importait ce qu'il pensait. Cependant, ce fut d'un ton plus chaleureux qu'il répondit.

— Comme toujours vous pensez à tout, Holmes. Un pot de café sera parfait, et peut être quelques scones ?

— J'en informerais la cuisinière Monsieur. Répondit Holmes avant de sortir.

( )

Encore retourné par les révélations faites par Gracie, Groves se leva d'un bond à son entrée.

— Commodore, j'ai cru que cet imbécile n'irait jamais vous avertir de ma venue ! S'exclama-t-il sans s'apercevoir de la couleur de cire du teint de son supérieur pas plus que de son allure inhabituellement débraillée.

Les tempes agitées d'une douleur lancinante, James adressa un regard reconnaissant à Holmes qui venait d'apparaitre, portant un lourd plateau d'argent d'où s'échappaient des effluves aromatiques de café.

A l'entrée du majordome, Groves se tut immédiatement et James savoura le silence de plomb de la pièce tandis que Holmes les servait tous deux avec diligence.

— Souhaitez vous autre chose Monsieur ? Demanda Holmes d'une voix feutrée.

— Non merci Holmes, c'est parfait. Le complimenta Norrington d'une voix lasse. Laissez nous à présent et veillez à ce que nous ne soyons pas dérangés.

( )

A peine Holmes fut il sorti que Groves se tourna vers son supérieur, la voix vibrante d'excitation.

— Il semblerait que vous aviez raison Commodore, sur le Gouverneur. Certains éléments ne concordent pas avec la thèse du suicide. Notamment l'heure du décès du Gouverneur Swann.

Cette nouvelle stupéfia tellement James qu'il en oublia sa gueule de bois et se pencha avec avidité sur Groves.

— Et bien, poursuivez !

Satisfait d'avoir à présent toute l'attention de son supérieur, Groves se rengorgea et reprit d'un ton de conspirateur.

—Le rapport du médecin situe la mort du Gouverneur aux environs de minuit, or Gracie jure l'avoir entendu marcher dans sa chambre alors que l'aube se levait.

— Gracie ? Releva James.

Groves rougit légèrement.

— Je, vous savez mon contact Commodore.

— Ah oui, se souvint James. Celle qui semblait « plus ouverte ».

La rougeur de Groves s'accentua légèrement et James reprit.

— Mais nous ne pouvons être certains qu'elle soit un témoin digne de foi. Elle peut s'être trompée sur l'heure ou encore sur le jour en question.

— Je ne le pense pas Commodore, j'étais parmi les hommes qui sont arrivés en premier sur les lieux et lorsque j'ai pris le pouls du Gouverneur je me souviens m'être fait la réflexion que son corps était encore chaud.

Cette fois James manqua de s'étrangler avec son café.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informé plus tôt !

Groves eut l'air ennuyé.

— C'est que… je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'importance de cela avant que Gracie ne me parle des pas qu'elle avait entendu. S'excusa Groves, l'air piteux.

La douleur toujours présente, James balaya l'excuse d'un geste négligent.

— Quel était le médecin présent sur les lieux ?

Un sourire fier éclaira le visage de Groves.

— De cela je m'en souviens très bien Commodore, il s'agissait du Docteur Sillers.

— Sillers ? Tiqua James. Voilà qui est inhabituel…

Groves le regarda avec surprise et James poursuivit son raisonnement.

— Le premier geste du majordome du Gouverneur, Monsieur…

— Hartley, souffla Groves.

— Hartley oui aurait du être de prévenir le médecin de famille des Swann. Or Sillers n'est pas ce dernier, le Gouverneur consultait le même que celui que j'emploie moi-même.

Groves plissa les yeux.

— Souhaitez vous que j'aille l'interroger Monsieur ?

— Non… Il est encore trop tôt, mieux vaut ne pas montrer notre intérêt tant que nous n'aurons pas réuni plus de preuves. Murmura James. Avez-vous obtenu d'autres informations de cette Gracie ?

— Je ne suis pas certain que cela ait un rapport avec ce qui nous intéresse mais elle a mentionné un fait curieux.

Groves s'interrompit et James s'agaça.

— Et bien laissez moi donc en juger Groves ! Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

— Que, que le gouverneur avait l'habitude de saluer chaque soir un garçon d'écurie, un certain Marshall. Or, le gamin dit qu'il ne l'a pas vu cette nuit là.

James ne répondit pas et Groves soupira.

— Sans doute que cela n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire.

— Peut être, concéda James. Cependant, il serait avisé de rencontrer ce Marshall.

Devant l'air surpris de Groves, James précisa.

— Nous savons ce qu'il n'a pas vu cette nuit là. Mais aucunement ce dont il a été le témoin…

Cette fois Groves hocha la tête en guise de compréhension.

— Je m'en occupe Commodore, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

()()()

Lorsque Will ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait allongé sur le pont d'un navire et plusieurs hommes sombres aux mines patibulaires étaient penchés sur lui.

— Perdu Torg, il est vivant, ricana l'un des matelots tandis que Will rassemblait péniblement ses souvenirs.

La réponse de l'homme se perdit dans le brouhaha et Will cligna des yeux alors qu'il se rappelait brusquement le Moissonneur et son capitaine. Un frisson le parcourut au souvenir de ce que l'autre lui avait fait et il recula maladroitement.

— Bah dit pas merci surtout ! S'indigna le premier matelot qui avait parlé. Quand je pense qu'on t'a repêché alors qu'on aurait facilement pu laisser Jones te prendre !

— Jones ?

Les hommes éclatèrent de rire.

— D'où tu sors pour pas connaitre Davy Jones ?

Will secoua la tête et renonça à comprendre.

— Je dois absolument aller à Singapour !

Cette fois, les hommes le fixèrent d'un œil rond.

— Mais c'est qu'il a des exigences en plus…

— Vous ne comprenez pas ! Lança Will, désespéré. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et…

— Tu vas m'expliquer ça dans ma cabine. Coupa une voix aux accents de commandement.

L'équipage se tut sur le champ et Will se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler.

Ce dernier, un colosse à la peau sombre lui désigna d'un geste une porte et Will n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir.

()

Une fois à l'intérieur, Will découvrit avec stupeur un décor d'un faste raffiné tel que l'on pouvait apprécier dans les meilleures demeures de Port Royal. Le visage du colosse se fendit d'un sourire acide à la vue de l'étonnement de son invité.

— Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A des poupées vaudou et des ossements ?

Conscient qu'il venait d'offenser l'homme de qui allait dépendre la suite de son aventure voir même sa vie, Will s'excusa platement.

— Pardonnez-moi. C'est juste que

— Epargne-moi ton baratin. Qui es-tu, d'où viens-tu et pourquoi veux-tu aller à Singapour ?

Will déglutit. L'autre n'était pas commode.

— Je m'appelle William Turner, je suis forgeron à Port Royal et si je veux me rendre à Singapour c'est pour trouver Jack Sparrow !

Un fin sourire se forma sur les lèvres pleines du colosse et il détailla Will.

— Je vois…

Agacé à la pensée de ce que l'autre semblait lui aussi s'imaginer, Will explosa.

— Si je cherche Jack c'est pour sauver ma fiancée, Elizabeth, qui est retenue prisonnière !

Le colosse ne broncha pas et Will sentit une vague de découragement le submerger.

— Je vous en prie aidez-moi…

L'homme porta une coupe d'argent d'une facture exquise à ses lèvres et fixa Will de ses yeux d'un noir d'encre.

— Contre quoi ?

Will le regarda avec désespoir.

— Je, je n'ai rien pour vous payer, j'ai perdu tout ce que je possédais dans le naufrage de mon précédent navire mais si vous m'emmenez jusqu'à Singapour, je vous jure sur mon honneur de vous rembourser une fois là bas.

Le capitaine ricana.

—Bah voyons, ton honneur…

Will le regarda, suppliant.

— Je sais forger, je pourrais travailler pour payer mon passage…

— C'est une idée, rit l'homme. Mais cela ne me convient pas. Cependant, si tu es vraiment prêt à tout, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Will blêmit tandis que le regard du capitaine se faisait dur.

— Il me semble que tes frères blancs si civilisés goutent particulièrement d'avoir des esclaves noirs pour accomplir leurs tâches les plus viles et dégradantes. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça ferait d'être de l'autre côté pour une fois. Après tout, c'est bien le moins d'avoir un esclave lorsqu'on est aussi aisé que je le suis ne crois-tu pas ? Se moqua l'homme en embrassant d'un geste de la main le décor cossu que Will avait admiré en pénétrant dans la cabine.

Le cœur de Will manqua un battement tandis que l'autre le contemplait avec ironie.

— Ne crois tu pas Will ? Insista le capitaine.

La mort dans l'âme, le jeune homme baissa la tête.

— Si, si je jure de vous obéir, vous promettez de m'emmener à Singapour ?

— Je le promets, ricana l'autre.

— Alors d'accord, souffla Will du bout des lèvres.

Le colosse sourit méchamment et le toisa.

— Parfait esclave, pour l'instant va te tremper dans un baquet d'eau froide et n'en ressort que lorsque Torg jugera que l'odeur de merde que tu exhales a disparu.

()()()

Elizabeth sursauta alors que Beckett faisait irruption dans le salon de son père. L'homme congédia d'un geste Estrella et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

— Vous voilà bien pâle ma chère pupille.

Elizabeth dédaigna de répondre tandis que Beckett ricanait.

— Allons, cessez donc de jouer les offensées, cela ne vous va guère et vous donne une allure revêche fort peu séduisante.

— Je me moque d'être séduisante, rétorqua Elizabeth.

— Oh vraiment ? Pourtant cela ne semblait pas être le cas lorsque vous vous trouviez en compagnie de ce stupide Commodore.

— James est loin d'être stupide ! S'insurgea Elizabeth. C'est un homme d'honneur, meilleur que vous ne le serez jamais.

Beckett ricana.

— Tiens donc, voilà que vous avez retrouvé votre enthousiasme à l'égard de ce pauvre type. Dois je en conclure que la faim tenaille vos entrailles à nouveau ? Se moqua Beckett.

Elizabeth rougit et lui lança un regard furieux tandis que Beckett poursuivait.

— Malheureusement, il vous faudra patienter quelques mois pour la satisfaire ma chère. A moins bien entendu que quelque autre met éveille votre appétit une fois en Angleterre…

— Vous êtes odieux, cracha Elizabeth.

Le regard de Beckett erra complaisamment sur les formes de la jeune femme et il sourit.

— Nous verrons cela. En attendant, faites préparer vos malles, nous partirons demain matin à l'aube. Je vais de ce pas en avertir personnellement votre cher Norrington.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Beckett sortit.

Une fois seule, Elizabeth laissa libre court à ses larmes de rage…

()()()

—Cet homme est fou… grommela Gibbs avant d'avaler une rasade de rhum tout en lorgnant les contours de l'île qui lui faisait face.

Un puissant soleil éclairait le monde et la Mer Noire de rais étincelants. Eloigné des côtes anatoliennes, le Black Pearl tanguait mollement au gré d'un vent délicat, le plus loin possible de la terre…

—Y'a que le capitaine pour oser faire ça ! s'exclama un matelot qui fixait avec admiration l'île des Amazones.

Le maître d'équipage renifla bruyamment puis cracha par-dessus le bastingage.

—S'il revient ! argua-t-il .Ces démons atrophiés sont capables du pire !

Sur ces mots, il cracha une nouvelle fois par terre avant de faire un tour sur lui –même.

—Qu'est-ce que le Capitaine cherche, déjà ? demanda le marin en mettant sa main en visière.

—Bah ! Y'a que le vieux Jack qui sait ! Espérons que le butin rapporte sinon…

—Sinon ? demanda le jeune forban.

— On applique le code, répondit-t-il d'une voix martiale.

()

D'un air triomphal, Jack inclina la tête de l'Amazone contre son bas-ventre et soupira de plaisir en sentant sa bouche emprisonner son sexe.

Personne ne pouvait résister au Capitaine Sparrow, pas même ces femmes dites redoutables. Certes, ce n'était pas les femelles les plus attirantes qu'il avait mis dans son lit mais pas les plus repoussantes non plus…

Au risque de finir torturé à mort, il s'était introduit sur les rives de la Mer Noire, haut lieu des Amazones pour s'emparer d'un objet qu'il recherchait depuis longtemps… Il avait d'abord franchi les remparts qui protégeaient leur cité avant d'atteindre la citadelle renfermant le Sceau des exilés, le seul objet permettant de s'emparer des données capables de situer le coffre de Davy Jones.

— Pas si vite trésor, souffla-t-il alors que la fille redoublait de vigueur.

Sa voix tourbillonna dans le silence de la pièce circulaire. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre bien que les murs étaient recouverts de rideaux épais et seul un tapis de fourrure et une méridienne trônaient au centre du lieu.

Fort des informations qu'il avait récoltées, il savait que le Sceau des exilés se trouvait dans la citadelle mais arrivé tout en haut de la tour, il n'avait trouvé qu'une femme, probablement la gardienne de l'objet convoité. La peau halée, la longue chevelure noire et la tunique courte annihilaient toute interrogation sur la nature de la personne. D'un claquement de fouet, elle l'avait désarmé et aussi vive qu'un félin, elle s'était jetée sur lui pour lui administrer une bien étrange punition.

A dire vrai, il ne savait pas forcément si la guerrière ne souhaitait que son plaisir. Ce genre de réaction ne faisait que renforcer la méfiance qu'il possédait envers ces créatures d'un autre âge. Les divers récits qu'il avait entendu faisaient de ces femmes de véritables monstres, asservissant les hommes et tuant même leurs propres enfants mâles…

Jack gémit lourdement sous la langue experte qui jouait avec lui et agrippa plus fortement la tête brune à ses genoux.

Pour l'heure, que l'Amazone lui veuille du bien ou du mal n'avait aucune importance !

Le pirate soupira de frustration tandis qu'elle se relevait.

— Il aurait été dommage de te cribler de flèches sans avoir goûté à tes charmes, étranger… susurra-t-elle en l'entraînant vers la méridienne recouverte de peaux de bêtes.

—Capitaine Jack Sparrow, rectifia-t-il alors qu'elle grimpait sur lui.

— Un marin…murmura-t-elle avant de mordiller son oreille. Que cherches-tu ?

Tout en parlant, elle frotta son bassin contre celui de Jack qui contenait difficilement son excitation.

— Le Sceau des exilés, grinça-t-il en cherchant à la posséder.

Elle ricana avant d'enserrer le cou du pirate d'une poigne impérieuse.

—Beaucoup d'autres s'y sont risqués avant toi, mon joli.

D'un geste tout aussi puissant, il retira la main de l'Amazone.

—Où est-il ? souffla Jack avant de la pénétrer d'une secousse.

Impatient, il abaissa les bretelles de sa tunique pour découvrir la poitrine mutilée de sa partenaire.

—La légende dit vrai, murmura-t-il en passant un doigt sur la longue cicatrice qui remplaçait le sein de l'Amazone.

Elle gémit en ondulant sur les hanches du pirates qui soupira de plaisir à son tour.

—Tu seras mort avant de le voir, rétorqua-t-elle en s'accrochant aux épaules de Jack, déchirant sa chemise pour graver ses ongles dans sa chair.

Il serra les dents autant de douleur que de volupté.

—Eh bien… si je dois mourir autant m'accorder cette dernière faveur en m'indiquant où il se trouve… à moins que tu ne me craignes.

Sans même stopper sa danse charnelle, elle dégaina son poignard pour le poser contre la gorge palpitante du pirate.

—Sache que je n'ai peur de personne, étranger… gronda-t-elle en entaillant son cou.

Il esquissa un fin sourire alors qu'elle approchait ses lèvres de son oreille.

—Il est en moi...

Les yeux noirs de Jack s'étrécirent sous la révélation.

— Merci, susurra-t-il d'une voix étrange.

Aussi prompt qu'elle-même l'était, il souleva d'un coup de pouce la pierre sombre qu'il portait à son index. Soufflant sur la poudre contenue dans la bague, il vit l'Amazone crier de douleur sous le poison qui rongeait ses yeux. Surprise, elle n'eut pas le temps d'intercepter le geste du pirate qui agrippa son visage et d'un claquement sec, tordit son cou.

Son corps tomba sur le sol alors qu'il remettait nonchalamment de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. S'accroupissant sur le cadavre, le pirate déchira la tunique de l'Amazone pour découvrir son ventre. Sur la peau bronzée saillait une proéminence, accentuée par une horrible cicatrice violacée.

Sans compassion, il ramassa le poignard de la gardienne et taillada ses chairs en déclarant :

—Tu sous-estimes beaucoup trop les hommes, mon ange ! Ah… te voilà !

Dans sa main ensanglantée reposait enfin le Sceau des exilés.

()()()

D'un sifflement, Groves attira l'attention d'un jeune garçon occupé à vérifier les sabots d'un cheval.

—Bel animal ! déclara-t-il en flattant l'encolure de ce dernier.

—Un pur Alezan, M'sieur ! déclara fièrement l'enfant.

— Il est fort bien entretenu, ajouta dûment Théodore.

Occupé à promener les chevaux des écuries, le militaire avait trouvé le jeune garçon près du port où l'activité régnante couvrait leurs paroles de façon bienvenue.

Comme il l'espérait, le petit bomba le torse sous la flatterie.

—C'est moi qui m'en occupe ! Le gouverneur aimait avoir de beaux chevaux pour conduire ses voitures. Vous êtes dans la Marine Royale ? Ajouta soudainement l'enfant dont le regard brillait en fixant l'uniforme de son interlocuteur.

Le militaire se retint de sourire de soulagement. Il avait mis une bonne partie de la matinée à intercepter le fameux Marshall, la tâche étant doublement compliquée par le fait de ne pouvoir se rendre chez le gouverneur. Désormais loin de la demeure, il risquait beaucoup moins de se faire surprendre…

— Dis-moi, serais-tu intéressé par la Navy mon garçon ? interrogea Groves. Nous sommes à la recherche de jeunes hommes courageux et conscients du travail bien fait.

— Oh ça oui ! répondit ce dernier en grattant sa tête rousse, sans même s'interroger sur l'improbabilité qu'un lieutenant vienne lui même enrôler ses recrues.

—Bien, répondit-il en souriant. Mais pour cela, il te faut être libérer de tes engagements !

— C'est que… commença l'enfant. Je travaille toujours chez le gouverneur.

Etonné, Groves vit des larmes brouiller la vue de l'enfant qui effaça rageusement ses dernières d'un mouvement du poignet.

Il regarda le lieutenant, gêné d'être passé pour un pleurnichard alors qu'un membre de la Marine Royale lui proposait de rejoindre les rangs.

—Ne t'en fais pas mon garçon, toute la ville regrette le gouverneur Swann. C'était un homme bien.

—Oui, répondit Marshall. Il a été gentil avec moi vous savez ! Il a été le seul à m'proposer un travail alors qu'on m'avait chassé des autres maisons. J'ai été bien traité et chaque jour le gouverneur avait un mot gentil pour moi, comme un p…

Le petit s'arrêta vivement en rougissant sous les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

Groves, quant à lui, releva ses derniers propos avec espoir.

— Tu peux être honoré que le gouverneur ait chaque jour eut une aimable pensée envers toi.

— Oh oui ! Chaque soir, juste avant de rentrer les chevaux le gouverneur n'oubliait jamais de me souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Cette fois, le garçon ne chercha pas à essuyer la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

—Dis-toi alors que tu as la chance de lui parler avant qu'il ne nous quitte, déclara gravement Théodore.

— Pas cette nuit, répondit tristement Marshall en laissant ses yeux clairs s'accrocher au vide. Enfin je ne crois pas…

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le lieutenant, le cœur battant.

— Bah… je ne pas le droit d'en parler.

Groves retint son agacement.

—A qui veux-tu que j'en parle, mon garçon ? déclara-t-il avec toute la bonhomie dont il était capable.

Le petit réfléchit quelques secondes qui parurent interminables au lieutenant avant qu'il n'avoue :

—J'ai salué le gouverneur mais il ne m'a pas répondu.

— Il ne t'a pas répondu ? répéta Théodore sans comprendre.

— Je n'ai aperçu que sa silhouette, il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la chambre.

Le lieutenant écoutait attentivement le gamin qui caressait la robe du cheval tout en parlant.

—En fait, reprit-il. J'nai vu que l'ombre de son tricorne avant qu'il ferme sa fenêtre. C'est étrange…

Théodore fronça ses sourcils sombres.

—Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? demanda-t-il.

—Que le gouverneur portait encore son tricorne alors qu'il allait se coucher, déclara le jeune Marshall.


	7. Le prix de la chair

_**Bonjour à tous !Merci au « guest » pour sa review : We hope this chapter will pleased you !**_

_**Voici donc la suite de notre fiction sur Elizabeth, James et les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 6**

**Le prix de la chair**

Dès l'instant où le jeune officier annonça Beckett, ce dernier pénétra dans le bureau de James.

Les doigts du Commodore se crispèrent involontairement sur la plume qu'il tenait tandis que la voix du lord résonnait dans la pièce.

— Comme il est agréable d'ouvrir une porte et de vous trouver civilement installé derrière une table.

James se força à inscrire un sourire poli sur ses lèvres puis se leva pour gratifier le nouveau venu d'un salut rigide.

— Que puis-je pour vous lord Beckett ? demanda-t-il froidement.

— Une affaire urgente sur laquelle vous êtes dépêché. Vous devez prendre la mer afin d'atteindre les eaux de Santiago de Cuba où sévi deux groupes pirates. Il y a quatre jours de cela, ils ont attaqué El Verraco et ont mis la ville à feu et à sang.

— Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas entendu parler ? le questionna-t-il, dubitatif.

— Les navires de la Compagnie des Indes empruntent cette voie et les ont repérés avant la Marine Royale, par conséquent j'en ai été informé avant vous. Je présume que vous ne tarderez pas à recevoir ce même communiqué.

— Je ne reçois mes ordres que de l'Amiral Anderson, répondit Norrington.

— Qui lui-même répond à mes ordres désormais, je suis gouverneur de cette colonie et envoyé de la Compagnie des Indes pour laquelle vous travaillez indirectement. De plus, les heures d'Anderson en tant qu'Amiral sont comptées. Vos directives seront émises par moi-seul, veillez à ne pas l'oublier.

James garda le silence quelques instants, essayant de capter dans le regard du lord la moindre trace de mensonge.

— Est-ce tout ? demanda-t-il, enfin.

— Pas encore. Je voulais également m'octroyer le plaisir de vous annoncer notre départ, à Miss Swann et moi-même pour l'Angleterre. Notre navire appareillera à l'aube.

Les yeux verts de James s'agrandirent de surprise.

— Mais vous ne deviez partir que dans une semaine !

Un sourire éclaira les traits sarcastiques de Beckett.

— Eh bien j'ai changé d'avis, cela m'est plus commode.

Une colère sourde s'empara de James qui eut beaucoup de mal à contenir sa colère.

— Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener ainsi ! S'exclama-t-il en abattant ses mains sur le bureau.

— N'inversez pas les rôles. Je suis seul à donner les ordres, commodore.

Un sourire dédaigneux accroché aux lèvres, Beckett prit congé en laissant James à son énervement.

Par-delà son humeur, une peur sournoise s'était emparée du militaire. L'idée même d'être éloigné d'Elizabeth glaçait ses veines et pourtant il avait failli la quitter définitivement quelques jours plus tôt... mais tout avait changé depuis car celle dont il avait si souvent rêvé était désormais à portée...

Une onde de chaleur traversa soudainement son corps, emportant sa colère pour instiller une brûlante frustration.

Possédé par cette vague aussi douloureuse que voluptueuse, il n'entendit pas Groves toquer à la porte et sursauta imperceptiblement quand ce dernier entra dans la pièce.

— Pardonnez-moi commodore mais une missive vient d'arriver.

L'esprit encore hanté par Elizabeth, il décacheta le pli et parcouru les quelques lignes qui y figuraient.

Il s'agissait du même ordre que celui de Beckett et rien ne pourrait justifier un refus qui le ferait indéniablement passer devant la cour martiale.

— Je dois m'absenter, déclara-t-il subitement sous le regard étonné du lieutenant.

Même s'il l'avait voulu, James n'aurait pu honorer sa fonction en cet instant. Seuls le visage de la jeune femme et la douceur de sa peau occupaient son esprit et pour l'heure, la seule chose qui comptait était de la revoir.

Bien que Groves eut l'envie de retenir son supérieur, il le laissa partir. Nul besoin d'être devin pour savoir où il se rendait et il grimaça en songeant à l'attirance incompréhensible qu'éprouvait Norrington pour la fille du Gouverneur. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une souillure que les pirates s'étaient enfilée les uns après les autres. Cependant, il tenait trop à l'estime du Commodore et regrettait sincèrement la disparition fort suspecte de Weatherby Swann.

Après tout, ce n'était pas la faute de ce pauvre homme si son unique fille était une putain des mers.

()()()

Estrella jeta un regard inquiet à sa jeune maitresse qui ne cessait d'aller et venir nerveusement dans la pièce depuis la visite de Beckett.

—Et ceci Miss souhaitez vous l'emporter ? Demanda t'elle en brandissant un éventail coloré.

Elizabeth se retourna vers sa domestique avec rage et son regard tomba sur l'éventail d'une facture grossière qu'elle tenait. C'était un cadeau de Will, le dernier qu'il lui avait fait avant leur mariage ou plutôt avant de s'enfuir lâchement pour échapper à Beckett. Cette pensée redoubla la colère qui ne demandait qu'à exploser et Elizabeth traversa la pièce d'un bond pour arracher l'objet à Estrella. Sous le regard ébahi de la domestique, Elizabeth jeta l'éventail dans la cheminée et ricana en voyant les flammes commencer à lécher le délicat ornement.

— Ca répond à ta question ? Demanda Elizabeth avant de se laisser glisser au sol, secouée par des sanglots.

Eperdue, la jeune fille entendit à peine les mots de consolation de sa femme de chambre. Elle était exténuée, presque brisée par les événements qui s'étaient enchainés depuis ce qui aurait du être le plus beau jour de sa vie. D'abord leur arrestation puis la fuite de Will qui l'avait abandonnée lâchement après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés. Et ensuite son père, son si cher père qui…

Elizabeth s'étouffa à demi à la pensée de la mort de son père tandis qu'Estrella la relevait doucement et la guidait sur le lit.

— Je vais vous préparer une bonne tasse de thé Miss et des scones au beurre, vous avez à peine mangé ces derniers jours, pas étonnant que vous vous sentiez aussi mal.

Elizabeth cligna des yeux, révoltée : sa vie tombait en miettes et tout ce que cette imbécile trouvait à faire c'était de lui proposer une tasse de thé ? La colère la posséda de nouveau et Elizabeth s'y abandonna totalement. Tout valait mieux que l'étau qui jour après jour se refermait sur son cœur pour l'étouffer de souffrance.

— JE NE VEUX PAS DE TES SCONES ESTRELLA !

Stupéfaite, Estrella balbutia des excuses tandis qu'Elizabeth reprenait avec rage.

— Crois tu que des scones et du thé me feront oublier la mort de Père ? Ou l'abandon de Will ?

— Miss je ne

— TAIS TOI ! Tu crois que tes scones me feront oublier que demain matin je quitterais ma maison en compagnie de l'homme qui a ruiné ma vie !

— Je voulais juste vous aider, murmura Estrella le visage d'une pâleur de cire devant la rage qui métamorphosait sa jeune maitresse.

Elizabeth avait certes toujours eu un caractère difficile mais jamais elle ne s'était comportée ainsi… Médusée, Estrella vit la jeune fille se ruer vers les malles qu'elle faisait soigneusement depuis des heures et en sortir les robes et dessous fragiles dont elle avait pris le plus grand soin.

— VOILA CE QUE JE FAIS DES ORDRES DE LORD BECKETT ! Hurla Elizabeth.

— Oh Miss vos si jolies robes, murmura Estrella, anéantie.

Elizabeth se retourna vers elle.

— Que veux tu que ça me fasse !

— Mais Lord Beckett a dit que…

La main d'Elizabeth s'écrasa sur la joue d'Estrella et la domestique mit quelques secondes à réaliser que sa jeune maitresse venait de la frapper. C'était la première fois.

Un silence tomba entre les deux femmes et Elizabeth, tremblante, fit face à Estrella.

— Pardon.

Choquée, la femme ne répondit pas et de nouvelles larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Elizabeth.

— Estrella je suis désolée, si désolée, je n'aurais jamais du

— C'est de ma faute mademoiselle, j'aurais du me rendre compte que ce que je vous proposais n'arrangerait rien. Répondit Estrella d'un ton mécanique.

— Non, c'est moi, je, pardonne moi, je, va boire un thé, je vais ranger, murmura Elizabeth, penaude.

Estrella la fixa tandis qu'elle ramassait les robes.

— Je suis désolée, répéta Elizabeth avant d'éclater à nouveau en sanglots convulsifs.

Le cœur d'Estrella chavira devant sa détresse.

— Allez vous allonger Miss, je finirais les malles.

Elizabeth la fixa et secoua la tête.

— Après ce que je t'ai fait…. Oh Estrella pardon.

La domestique la reçut dans ses bras et soupira.

— Ne vous frappez pas pour ça Miss, Dieu sait que vous avez beaucoup souffert ces dernières semaines. _Et qu'il a de fortes chances que cela continue_, ajouta in petto Estrella qui n'était pas dupe des bonnes manières de Beckett.

Elizabeth gémit.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour agir comme je l'ai fait… Pardon.

Estrella soupira et la guida jusqu'à son lit.

— Allons calmer vous, je vais vous chercher de quoi vous restaurer, vous aurez les idées plus claires ainsi.

— Oui, répondit humblement Elizabeth. Merci Estrella, merci pour tout, pour être aussi gentille et pour

— Chutttt, la calma la domestique avant de sortir.

()()

Estrella, la joue marbrée de rouge, était à la moitié du grand hall lorsqu'elle entendit la voix embarrassée de Hartley.

— J'entends bien Commodore Norrington, seulement Lord Beckett nous a donné des consignes très strictes concernant les visites de Miss Swann et …

Estrella s'approcha et vit le visage empourpré de colère de Norrington. Le soulagement l'envahit à la vue du militaire. Assurément si quelqu'un pouvait rendre le sourire même quelques instants à sa jeune maitresse ce serait lui ! Elle avait bien vu la manière dont Elizabeth parlait du Commodore désormais tout comme elle avait vu la sincérité des attentions de ce dernier envers la jeune femme. Seulement Hartley avait raison. Lord Beckett avait défendu formellement qu'on laisse entrer Norrington. Pourtant, Estrella n'hésita pas. Sans faire de bruit, elle s'approcha et fit signe au Commodore de faire le tour de la maison. Après tout quel mal pourrait il y avoir à redonner le sourire à Elizabeth ?

()

James s'apprêtait à répondre vertement à Hartley voir à sortir son épée lorsqu'il reconnut du coin de l'œil la domestique d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière lui faisait de grands gestes qui semblaient lui indiquer de contourner la maison. Surpris, James cilla et fit face à Hartley qui pérorait toujours sur les ordres de Beckett.

— Soit je comprends, abdiqua t'il, espérant ne pas s'être trompé sur le message d'Estrella. Dans ce cas, transmettez mes adieux les plus sincères et les plus chaleureux à Eli, à Miss Swann.

Soulagé par ce revirement qu'il n'espérait plus, Hartley s'inclina avec raideur.

— Je n'y manquerais pas Commodore Norrington soyez en assuré. Et j'ose croire que vous me pardonnerez de vous avoir reçu ainsi mais

— Les ordres sont les ordres Hartley je comprends, le coupa Norrington maintenant pressé de rejoindre l'endroit indiqué par Estrella.

Sans attendre plus de réponse, il s'éloigna.

Une fois Norrington parti, Hartley se retourna et aperçut Estrella. Mécontent, il lui fit face.

— Et bien ma fille que faites-vous là ?

— Rien Mr Hartley, je me rendais juste aux cuisines, Miss Elizabeth désire une tasse de thé.

— Ah et bien pressez-vous donc au lieu de bailler aux corneilles !

Estrella fit une petite révérence et se dépêcha d'échapper à la vue de Hartley.

()

Le cœur battant, James attendait depuis de longues minutes sous le couvert des arbres du parc de la résidence Swann lorsqu'une fenêtre s'ouvrit à sa gauche. Soulagé, le Commodore reconnut Estrella et sa hâta dans sa direction.

— Je dois la voir, je vous en prie, avant son départ, commença t'il.

Estrella s'adoucit, de tous les prétendants de sa jeune maitresse, James Norrington, le Commodore Norrington, avait toujours été son préféré. Si elle avait été à la place d'Elizabeth elle…

— S'il vous plait, murmura James.

A cet instant un bruit de porte claqua dans la demeure et Estrella sursauta avant de se reprendre.

— Lord Beckett a formellement interdit toute visite.

— Je sais mais pour l'amour de

— Entrez, chuchota Estrella. Vite avant que je change d'avis.

James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se hissa dans la pièce. Le cœur battant à coups redoublés devant sa propre audace, Estrella leva une main tremblante et lui désigna une porte soigneusement dissimulée derrière une tenture.

— Elle mène aux étages, aux quartiers des domestiques, personne n'y circule à cette heure. Montez deux étages, traversez le couloir puis redescendez. Prenez la porte de bois juste en face de vous. Ensuite la chambre de Miss Elizabeth est la première porte à gauche.

James, éperdu de reconnaissance, la fixa.

— Merci ! Vous ne savez pas ce que ça représente pour moi. Murmura t'il, laissant de côté pour une fois le vernis qui enrobait habituellement ses paroles.

Il se précipita vers la porte et Estrella vacilla.

— Par pitié faites qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre, murmura-t-elle.

()

Tandis que James Norrington gravissait quatre à quatre les marches qui le conduiraient à Elizabeth, Mercer laissa échapper un sourire depuis son point de vue. Le Commodore était entré. Il était temps de faire son rapport à son maître.

()

Tremblante, Elizabeth qui, durant l'absence d'Estrella s'était suffisamment calmée pour regretter totalement son geste se leva alors qu'on frappait à sa porte.

— Entre.

Les nouvelles excuses qu'elle avait sur les lèvres moururent à la vue de James Norrington.

— James…

Le Commodore referma soigneusement derrière lui et avança vers la jeune femme.

— Elizabeth, pardonnez mon intrusion, mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser partir ainsi, pas sans vous avoir revue. Déclara-t-il d'un ton que l'émotion rendait guindé.

Leurs mains se rejoignirent naturellement et Elizabeth leva un visage bouleversé sur lui.

— Mais comment êtes vous entré ? Beckett interdit toutes visites, cracha t'elle.

— Estrella m'a aidé, répondit négligemment James inquiet par la pâleur et les yeux rougis d'Elizabeth.

— Pour me dire adieu, souffla la jeune femme d'une voix empreinte de regrets.

James la fixa. Ses yeux caressèrent la courbe veloutée de sa joue puis remontèrent vers les grands yeux sombres d'Elizabeth avant de se poser sur sa bouche charnue alors que le désir lui vrillait les reins.

— Est-ce là ce que vous désirez ? Demanda t'il d'une voix enrouée.

Elizabeth avala brutalement sa salive et le fixa.

— Vous savez bien que non…

Le cœur de James s'affola devant cet aveu fait du bout des lèvres mais il se força à s'écarter.

— Elizabeth, épousez moi.

La jeune femme tressaillit et son visage se remplit de chagrin.

— Oh James….

Norrington la fixa et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, laissa s'écouler les mots qu'il retenait.

— Elizabeth je vous aime, je sais, que, que je ne suis pas l'homme dont vous rêviez, je ne le serais peut-être jamais, constata-t-il avec amertume. Mais à mes yeux vous êtes la femme parfaite, et, et j'ai besoin de savoir si, si j'ai une chance d'un jour pouvoir gagner votre cœur.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre.

— Je le crois, souffla t'elle. James, j'ai, je regrette, je me rends compte que je vous ai blessé par le passé et croyez moi si c'était à refaire, je…

— Vous écouteriez votre cœur comme vous l'avez fait alors, la coupa James avec soupçon d'amertume.

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

— Je l'ignore, mais je sais que depuis la mort de Père.

Sa voix s'étrangla sur ces derniers mots et elle se força à continuer.

— Vous êtes le seul ami sur lequel j'ai pu compter.

Le cœur de James se serra désagréablement à ces mots et il s'écarta avec raideur.

— Un ami, répéta t'il. Soit. Je vous remercie de votre franchise Elizabeth.

La jeune femme frémit alors qu'il s'écartait.

— Vous n'êtes pas que cela James, souffla t'elle.

Le Commodore tressaillit et se retourna vers la jeune femme. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le désir de James monta à nouveau alors qu'une brusque tension s'installait entre eux.

— Non, vous n'êtes pas que cela, souffla Elizabeth en franchissant l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres.

Le Commodore referma ses bras autour de la jeune femme alors que leurs bouches s'unissaient pour un baiser hésitant tout d'abord avant de gagner en intensité à mesure que leurs corps s'échauffaient. Elizabeth glissa sa main sous la perruque qu'il portait et pressa son corps contre le sien. Sous les lèvres de James elle oubliait tout. Will, son père, son départ. Seul comptait l'appel de son corps qui résonnait en elle comme un hurlement de détresse et de solitude qui ne demandaient qu'à être comblées.

James gémit sous ses lèvres et glissa ses mains le long de sa robe tandis qu'elle s'écartait pour reprendre son souffle.

—Elizabeth, murmura James, éperdu de désir.

Un regard brûlant lui répondit et elle souffla.

— S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous épouserais dès maintenant.

La joie explosa dans l'esprit du Commodore et il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

— Elizabeth…

Leur baiser se prolongea tantôt tendre, tantôt passionné alors que leurs corps s'échauffaient. Les mains de Norrington glissèrent vers les lacets du corset de la jeune femme et il tira sur les liens soyeux tandis qu'elle se pressait contre lui.

— James, n'arrêtez pas, souffla t'elle entre deux baisers d'une voix alanguie par le désir.

Incapable de réfléchir lui aussi, James dévoila la peau de nacre du buste de la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres sur son épaule tandis qu'elle défaisait timidement les boutons de la chemise de son uniforme.

— Elizabeth, votre honneur, murmura James par automatisme alors que les doigts hésitants de la jeune femme glissaient sur son torse nu.

— N'a plus aucune importance à mes yeux, répondit la jeune femme à voix basse. Cette nuit je veux être votre femme James. Ainsi qu'il le devrait.

Eperdu de bonheur, James l'embrassa alors que leurs peaux nues s'épousaient. Il sentit la chaleur de celle d'Elizabeth alors que ses doigts glissaient vers le jupon qui les séparait encore et Elizabeth gémit alors que désir recouvrait toutes ses pensées.

— Oui, James….

Le cœur de Norrington fit une embardée en regardant Elizabeth. Nue, ses cheveux cendrés tombait sur ses épaules qu'il avait embrassées quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle était belle, tellement belle... plus encore que dans ses rêves. D'une impulsion, il la ramena vers lui et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser fiévreux. Sa langue vint rejoindre celle de la jeune femme alors qu'il la poussait contre la coiffeuse un peu plus loin. Assise sur le plateau de marbre, elle soupira en sentant les mains de James caresser sa poitrine, ses pouces taquinant les petites pointes dressées.

— Je vous ai tant attendu... souffla-t-il en faisant glisser sa bouche dans son cou.

Pressé l'un contre l'autre, la jeune femme sentait le désir du commodore palpiter contre ses chairs impatientes.

Vertigineux, il recula quelques instants pour la contempler de nouveau. D'un geste rendu fébrile par l'excitation, il fit tomber sa perruque. Elizabeth, quant à elle, sentit son cœur cogner plus violemment en regardant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Des mèches brunes et désordonnées tombaient devant ses yeux verts. Ses muscles taillés par l'entraînement militaire saillaient sous le rythme saccadé de sa respiration. C'était un autre homme et le même tout à la fois. Il était beau, lui aussi…

Elle tendit les bras pour l'attirer à elle puis se mordit les lèvres en sentant la main de James frôler son entrejambe, provocant dans tout son corps une onde de chaleur. Tête en arrière, elle poussa une faible exclamation quand il accentua la cadence de sa caresse.

—J'ai envie de toi depuis si longtemps… souffla-t-il en s'agenouillant entre ses jambes.

Ce brusque tutoiement augmenta le désir de la jeune femme qui s'accrocha aux cheveux de James alors qu'il posait sa bouche entre ses cuisses. Le corps entier secoué de tremblements, elle sentit la langue du Norrington fouiller son intimité sans plus aucune retenue.

C'était si bon… au point tel que plus rien n'existait en dehors de James et du plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

Fou de désir et abreuvé d'Elizabeth, il la souleva pour l'entraîner jusqu'au lit où ils s'effondrèrent en s'embrassant. Sur les lèvres de James, elle retrouva même son propre goût.

—Fais-moi tienne… souffla-t-elle en ondulant contre lui, toujours prisonnier de son fut.

Malgré le voile voluptueux qui embrumait son regard, il contempla le visage de la jeune femme. Pour la première fois, le mot « honneur » ne prit pas forme dans son esprit.

Se défaisant de son étreinte, il se leva et sans la quitter des yeux, termina de se dévêtir. James vit de nouvelles couleurs teinter les joues déjà rosies d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière regarda le corps de son amant avec autant d'envie que de curiosité.

— Tu ne peux plus reculer, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Je ne le veux pas, répondit-elle émue. N'attends plus James... je suis tout à toi.

Le cœur battant, il vint à ses côtés et s'allongea sur elle.

Haletante, Elizabeth écarta ses jambes et gémit en sentant le sexe du commodore contre le sien. Lentement, il s'enfonça en elle en se repaissant de la chaleur de ce corps tant désiré.

Elle gémit en même temps que le militaire. La rupture fut brève, quasiment indolore et vite remplacée par un flux brûlant.

— Prends-moi comme tu as toujours rêvé de le faire, soupira-t-elle à son oreille.

Enhardi par l'excitation et ses paroles, James ramena ses bras au dessus de sa tête avant d'attraper sa cuisse pour mieux la pénétrer. Accélérant le rythme de ses reins, il allait et venait en elle avec autant de vigueur que de frustration qu'il avait endurées pour elle.

Le plaisir enflait en chacun d'eux, progressait comme la malchance qui les avait submergés. Leurs soupirs résonnaient en chœur, mourant entre les murs de la chambre.

—James, souffla-t-elle alors que son corps cédait sous la jouissance.

Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne pour taire son cri et jouit à son tour, sa main soudée à celle d'Elizabeth.

Le silence recouvra la pièce, presque bourdonnant des échos retenus qui flottaient dans l'air un peu plus tôt.

—Elizabeth ? demanda-t-il, toujours penché sur elle.

Après la passion, le regard du commodore trahissait une certaine inquiétude.

— Tout va bien, répondit la jeune femme, languide.

Une larme, délicate, coula sur sa joue comme si le poison de ses peines s'évacuait quelque peu. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant en sécurité qu'entre les bras de James. Il semblait détenir à lui seul le remède à ses maux…

—As-tu mal ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, souffla-t-elle avant d'esquisser un sourire.

Le premier depuis bien longtemps.

— Tu es si belle ainsi, déclara-t-il en écartant une mèche blonde tombant devant ses yeux. Je vendrais mon âme pour que ce sourire ne s'efface jamais…

Sur ces mots, il caressa du bout de l'index les lèvres de la jeune femme.

—Pourquoi a-t-il fallu tout ce temps ? demanda-t-elle.

Un muscle se contracta sur la joue de James et doucement, il se retira pour s'allonger près d'elle.

—Peut-être était-il nécessaire…

La jeune femme se redressa pour le regarder à son tour.

—J'ai été aveugle… poursuivit Elizabeth en frôlant son torse. Je n'ai pas vu l'homme que tu étais, je te prenais pour…

Elle se mordit la langue, craignant d'avoir blessé son amant mais le rire ténu de James la détendit.

— Pour ? la questionna-t-il.

—Eh bien… je te prenais pour un homme austère et froid.

Un petit sourire habilla le visage de James qui se redressa pour caresser la cuisse d'Elizabeth.

—Tu as dit… austère… souffla-t-il en déposant de petits baisers dans son cou avant de s'attaquer aux pointes de ses seins.

Elle gémit sous la langue qui la torturait délicieusement.

—Et froid ? continua Norrington en insinuant un doigt en elle.

A nouveau possédée par la volupté, elle se cambra sous le plaisir.

— James… je…

Son soupir se perdit dans un cri de frayeur tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait à la volée.


	8. Humiliantes entraves

_**Coucou à tous merci beaucoup à l'anonyme qui nous laisse toujours des comm : maintenant tu vas savoir qui est derrière la porte : ) !**_

_**Voici donc la suite on espère que vous aimerez…**_

**Chapitre 7**

**Humiliantes entraves**

Immobile sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre d'Elizabeth, Cutler Beckett posa un regard narquois sur la scène qui s'offrait à lui. James pâlit et se leva d'un bond tandis qu'Elizabeth poussait un glapissement stupéfait.

« Lord Beckett ? Je vous croyais ailleurs… » Souffla la jeune femme.

Beckett posa un regard dépourvu d'humour sur la jeune femme.

« Manifestement. Tout comme il apparait manifeste qu'il est inutile de faire chercher le bon docteur Sillers pour une ultime vérification. » Constata t'il en désignant du bout de sa canne les tâches rosées qui parsemaient le drap dont les amants s'étaient couverts.

Elizabeth rougit légèrement et redressa la tête d'un air hautain.

« On ne peut décidément rien vous cacher Lord Beckett. » Cracha-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Les lèvres du Lord s'étirèrent en un mince sourire tandis que James s'empressait de remettre son fut, ses gestes rendus maladroits par l'émotion de se voir surpris.

« Lord Beckett, je, il me faut vous expliquer, je, balbutia t'il.

- Allons Commodore, prenez le temps de vous habiller, le coupa Beckett. Rassurez-vous, je peux comprendre l'inconfort qu'i être surpris dans le lit d'une putain par son supérieur. »

Cette fois Elizabeth blêmit tandis que James s'échauffait. L'amoureux saisit son épée et se tourna vers Beckett.

« Cette fois, envoyé de la Compagnie ou non, vous allez répondre de cette insulte. »

Beckett le toisa avec mépris.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule Norrington, dix de mes hommes sont placés dans la maison et n'attendent qu'un geste de moi pour intervenir. Vous seriez mort avant de m'avoir ne serait-ce qu'effleuré. »

James le fixa avec haine.

« Si vous croyez que ça va m'arrêter…

-JAMES ! NON ! » Intervint Elizabeth, paniquée à l'idée de le perdre à son tour.

Beckett ricana.

« Ecoutez donc la voix de la raison Norrington même si celle-ci vient un peu tard à Miss Swann. Asseyez-vous. »

Norrington se tourna vers Elizabeth et croisa son regard embué.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, souffla la jeune femme.

— Jamais, murmura t'il, touché de son inquiétude.

— Charmant, » se moqua Beckett.

Le couple se tourna vers lui avec haine et il reprit avec un plaisir manifeste.

« Si Miss Swann ne s'est pas offerte à vous comme une putain, c'est donc que vous l'avez forcée… Tsss, moi qui vous croyait homme d'honneur.

— Non ! S'interposa une fois encore Elizabeth. Il ne m'a pas forcée.

— Vous admettez donc être une putain, voilà qui est intéressant. » S'amusa Beckett.

Elizabeth releva le visage, les joues marbrées de rouge.

« Il n'y a pas de déshonneur à s'offrir à celui qu'on aime. »

James hoqueta, sous le choc de sa déclaration aussi publique qu'inattendue, tandis Beckett ricanait.

« J'ai peur que l'on vienne à penser autrement si l'affaire était malencontreusement ébruitée Miss Swann. Après tout, nul n'ignore votre vulnérabilité en ces temps troublés, ce qui est bien naturel après l'abandon de votre fiancé et le suicide de votre père, d'aucun pourraient penser que le Commodore Norrington a profité de la situation… »

James hoqueta à nouveau devant son insinuation et s'avança.

« Pas si Elizabeth devient ma femme. »

Beckett eut un sourire acide.

« Une solution qui vous comblerait de félicité l'un et l'autre à n'en pas douter. Cependant, ma réponse reste la même Commodore, il vous faudra donc attendre pour gouter à nouveau aux charmes d'Elizabeth, si tant est que vous en ayez encore envie l'un et l'autre au terme du délai que je vous ai imposé. »

Elizabeth se redressa, les larmes aux yeux.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Pourquoi vous entêter alors que vos misérables projets de mariage arrangé viennent de s'écrouler. »

James tressaillit et se tourna vers elle.

« Quoi ?

— Oh, je comprends mieux maintenant le sens du cadeau que vous venez de faire à ce pauvre Norrington. S'amusa Beckett. Vous espériez ainsi retrouver un maitre plus complaisant n'est-ce pas ? »

Affolée, Elizabeth se tourna vers James.

« Je n'ai pas fait ça dans ce but, je te jure que

— Cessez donc de jurer et de promettre, intervint Beckett. Cela devient lassant, d'autant plus que nous savons tous trois ce que valent vos serments.

— Moi je la crois, souffla James.

— Seigneur, vous l'aimez donc réellement ? Se moqua Beckett.

— Plus que tout. » Rétorqua James avec panache.

Beckett sourit.

« Dans ce cas, j'imagine que vous aurez à cœur de protéger sa réputation tout comme moi. Voici donc ce que nous allons faire Norrington. Je garde le silence sur la souillure que vous avez commise cette nuit et Miss Swann garde son honneur aux yeux de la bonne société ainsi que vous-même.

— Je n'ai que faire de mon honneur ! S'enflamma Norrington.

— Certes, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'un homme de la Navy, un soldat respecté, ne peut espérer monter les échelons affublé d'une épouse connue par tous sous le nom de putain. A moins que vous ne préféreriez endosser le poids de votre faute et dans ce cas je crains qu'il ne vous faille en payer le prix.

— Je n'ai que faire de ma carrière, » rétorqua James.

Beckett ricana.

« Seigneur, quel déshonneur cela serait pour le Gouverneur Swann d'apprendre l'inconduite de sa fille… Quand je pense qu'il vous respectait Norrington. Je n'ose imaginer la peine qui serait la sienne en voyant sa fille jetée en pâture aux ragots et autres médisances par votre faute. »

Elizabeth se décomposa et le toisa.

« Vous n'oseriez pas…

— Désobéissez-moi et vous verrez. » Rétorqua Beckett en fixant Norrington.

Le Commodore tourna un regard anéanti vers Elizabeth et soupira.

« Je vous aime trop et j'avais trop de respect pour votre père pour agir ainsi…

— Voilà qui est entendu, s'empressa de relever Beckett. Maintenant sortez avant que je ne change d'avis et me montre moins clément.

—James… » souffla Elizabeth.

Sans se soucier du regard moqueur que Beckett posait sur eux, James prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

« Je t'attendrais Elizabeth. Fais-moi confiance, je ne te laisserais pas, jamais… Mais pour la mémoire de ton père, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas le laisser te salir. »

Des larmes de cristal roulèrent sur les joues d'Elizabeth et elle agrippa ses mains.

« Je t'aime, je t'attendrais. »

James se pencha sur elle pour un dernier baiser mais Beckett intervint.

« Suffit ! Il me semble que vous avez assez gouté aux charmes de ma pupille pour cette soirée, vous aurez tout le temps ensuite pour explorer tous ses territoires. Du moins si vous le souhaitez encore tous deux. »

James rougit de colère devant l'allusion peu subtile tandis qu'Elizabeth le regardait avec incompréhension.

« SORTEZ ! » Explosa Beckett.

James la regarda avec regret et s'inclina. Mieux valait se soumettre en attendant d'avoir d'autres armes à opposer au Lord. Et il comptait bien mettre à profit tout son temps disponible pour découvrir ce qui était réellement arrivé au père de la jeune femme.

« Je t'aime. » Souffla-t-il en se contentant d'effleurer les doigts d'Elizabeth de ses lèvres avant de sortir non sans l'avoir gratifiée d'un long regard.

Une fois dehors, James croisa le regard froid de Mercer et ce dernier rangea son pistolet sans un mot. Le cœur lourd, James s'engagea dans l'escalier.

()()

Une fois seule avec Beckett, Elizabeth se tourna vers ce dernier.

« Comment osez-vous utiliser la mémoire de mon père ? »

Beckett ricana méchamment et posa un regard méprisant sur les charmes que le drap dévoilait impudiquement.

« Je me doutais que cela ne calmerait pas vos ardeurs, vous êtes brulante ma chère, je l'ai compris au premier regard que j'ai posé sur vous. Une catin dans une enveloppe d'aristocrate bien née…

— Vous êtes ignoble ! Je préférerais encore être une de ces filles de Tortuga plutôt que d'avoir à subir votre présence ! »

Le sourire de Beckett s'effaça légèrement.

« Ne me tentez pas Miss Swann. Cependant vous allez m'obéir en tous points.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rétorqua la jeune femme.

— Parce que… outre le fait que votre précieux commodore se trouverait alors dans une position délicate, votre chère entremetteuse, votre femme de chambre Estrella connaitrait alors les délices des geôles de Port Royal avant de monter à la potence. »

Le visage d'Elizabeth pâlit un peu plus.

« Estrella ?

— Allons ma chère, ça ne prend pas. Me croyez-vous assez stupide pour vous avoir laissée sans surveillance ? A cette heure, Mercer n'attend qu'un mot de ma part pour dévoiler toute votre indignité et la complicité de votre servante si dévouée. »

Elizabeth pâlit un peu plus et frémit à la pensée de ce qui attendrait Estrella s'il mettait sa menace à exécution.

Beckett ne s'y trompa pas et sourit.

« Bien, à présent que vous voilà devenue plus raisonnable, passez donc un vêtement adapté à une traversée en mer. Nous partons dans l'heure. »

Elizabeth se sentit défaillir.

« Mes malles ne sont pas finies…

— Dans ce cas, il vous faudra vous passer d'Estrella pour les fermer. »

Le lord ébaucha un geste vers la porte et la jeune femme frémit.

« Non ! Je vais vous suivre….

— Je n'en doutais pas, » triompha Beckett.

()

« Vous êtes abject, vociféra-t-elle en traînant la malle qu'elle avait hâtivement bourré aux pieds des escaliers.

— Et vous, vous êtes une sainte, répondit Beckett en ébauchant un sourire. Vos affaires sont-elles toutes là ?

— Non ! Rugit Elizabeth en lâchant son fardeau qui émit un bruit retentissant en sur le parquet.

— Très bien. Nous pouvons y aller. »

Retenant des larmes de rage et de peine, elle suivit le lord sous le regard chagriné de ses domestiques. Elle vit sa chère Estrella, le visage entre ses mains, en train de pleurer lourdement...

« Hâtez-vous ou je jure d'exécuter la menace que j'ai proféré à l'encontre de votre servante.»

Obéissant, la jeune femme monta dans le carrosse où patientait déjà Mercer. La voiture s'ébranla rapidement et Elizabeth sentit son cœur s'émietter dans sa poitrine en distinguant déjà le port à travers l'encadrement de l'habitacle.

« Allons Miss Swann. Ne prenez pas cet air éploré, c'est un grand jour après tout. Ne vous êtes-vous pas débarrassée d'une chose qui vous encombrait depuis longtemps ? »

Il darda sur elle un œil mauvais où luisait un éclat de convoitise. Elle s'était rhabillée à la hâte, sa robe noire pressée contre sa poitrine dénuée de corset. Sa chair était encore rosie des caresses de Norrington et des mèches folles encadraient son visage courroucé.

Une vague de rage la submergea mais le regard de l'homme de main, anticipant chacun de ses gestes, la dissuada de gifler l'envoyé. Tout comme la dernière fois, il lui semblait que le scénario se répétait inlassablement. Elle n'avait nulle échappatoire, Cutler Beckett le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

()

Le cœur serré, James avait regardé le véhicule de Beckett emporter loin de lui sa fiancée. Le corps encore engourdi de leurs ébats, il sentait encore sur sa peau l'odeur de celle d'Elizabeth. Prestement vêtu lui aussi, il n'avait guère l'apparence qu'il arborait d'ordinaire avec ses vêtements froissés et sa perruque décoiffée. A l'ombre d'un grand arbre des jardins du Gouverneur, il remit du mieux qu'il put un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et se dirigeait vers les grilles quand la voix d'un homme s'éleva dans l'air.

« Commodore ? »

Se retournant, il vit Groves qui le regardait.

« Que faites-vous là ? demanda James.

— Je vous cherchais justement et... ne vous trouvant ni au Fort ni chez vous j'en ai déduis que vous vous trouveriez peut-être ici. »

Tandis qu'il s'approchait, ce dernier s'exclama :

« Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

— Moins fort Groves, siffla Norrington en l'entraînant à l'écart. Vous êtes totalement inconscient !

— Vous avez été attaqué ? » Poursuivit son subordonné, trop étonné pour relever la remarque.

Tellement surpris par la mise peu coutumière de son supérieur, il ne réalisa qu'après quelques secondes d'étude que le Commodore n'avait pas l'air de s'être battu.

« Oh... »

Cependant, si le lieutenant avait réussi à taire le nom qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il ne parvint pas à réfréner la grimace qui altéra ses traits. Voyant cela, un pli amer se dessina les lèvres de James qui s'approcha de lui.

« Je vous interdis de la juger. Tout cela nous vous concerne en rien !

— Je risque néanmoins mon poste et ma vie, répondit-il peu farouchement.

— Vous êtes libre de renoncer à nos investigations, Groves.

— Je ne souhaite pas renoncer tout comme je ne peux m'excuser sur les réels sentiments que m'inspire Elizabeth Swann.

— Vous parlez d'une personne que vous ne connaissez pas ! » S'enflamma James en se retenant de l'empoigner.

Les yeux verts du gradé s'étaient assombris sous le chaos qui régnait dans son esprit et sur l'aversion à entendre de tels propos sur la femme qu'il aimait.

« Non... et en tentant d'être objectif, je vous conseillerai juste d'être prudent. Il...

— Je n'ai que faire de vos conseils, le coupa-t-il.

— Elle devait épouser William Turner présentement disparu, poursuivit Groves sans se démonter. Et maintenant votre relation semble être passée au niveau supérieur alors qu'elle se retrouve sous la tutelle de Cutler Beckett.

— Je l'ai dit, cela ne vous concerne pas et je reste seul juge de mes agissements. Je n'ai pas à parler de cela avec vous, » répondit-il après avoir puisé un maximum dans les réserves de patience qu'il lui restait.

Un éclat désolé brilla dans le regard du lieutenant, sincèrement déçu par tant d'aveuglement de la part d'un homme qu'il admirait. Cependant, il ne désirait pas abandonner l'enquête ni le Commodore pour lequel il avait beaucoup de respect.

« Si ce que vous aviez à me dire ne concerne pas l'avancée de nos investigations, nous en resterons là, déclara froidement Norrington en remettant son tricorne.

— Cela concerne notre enquête mais nous devrions mieux nous retrouver au Fort pour en parler.

— Non ! s'exclama James. Beckett m'a déjà fait suivre et je le soupçonne d'avoir des informateurs à l'intérieur du quartier général et peut-être même, au sein de ma propre maison. Parlez. »

Groves expliqua la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le jeune Marshall affirmant qu'il avait vu un homme entrer dans la chambre du Gouverneur, par sa fenêtre.

« Le garçon d'écurie m'a affirmé qu'il n'avait pas proprement aperçu le Gouverneur mais une ombre portant un tricorne s'infiltrer dans la demeure.

— Donc ce n'est pas le Gouverneur qu'il a vu cette nuit là mais bien une autre personne entrer dans la chambre, » conclut Norrington.

— Mais nous manquons encore d'éléments pour faire un quelconque rapprochement. Après tout, les hommes gouvernant les colonies sont des cibles de choix, Weatherby Swann ne devait pas manquer d'ennemis. »

James hocha la tête mais il était persuadé que Beckett se trouvait derrière ce meurtre.

« Bien. Retrouvons-nous à la tombée de la nuit devant l'Antre de Neptune. Venez sans uniforme. »

Acquiesçant, Groves salua son supérieur et après avoir vérifié qu'aucun regard indiscret ne l'observait, s'éloigna discrètement. De son côté, le Commodore attendit quelques minutes avant de quitter les lieux. La tête brûlante, son esprit était saturé d'images où le visage alangui d'Elizabeth se confondait à celui, cynique, de Cutler Beckett. Malgré la puissance de ses sentiments, un infime doute persistait comme un poinçon fiché dans son cœur.

« Comment puis-je le croire, » murmura-t-il.

()

« Dépêchez-vous ! ordonna Cutler Beckett à la jeune femme qui répugnait d'entrer dans la cabine. Même sur ce navire mes menaces restent valables. »

Dents serrées, Elizabeth pénétra dans la pièce légèrement ondoyante. Celle-ci était richement décorée, plus encore que sa propre chambre.

« La cabine est-elle à votre goût ? Ironisa l'envoyé.

— Je dirais qu'elle est à votre image, petite et prétentieuse. »

Un pli amer déforma les lèvres de Beckett qui s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ne laisser que quelques millimètres entre eux.

« N'abusez pas Miss Swann. Je ne suis pas l'un de vos imbéciles soupirants que vous abreuvez de vos vulgarités pour mieux les asservir. Si je le désire, je peux vous faire dormir dans le quartier de l'équipage et nous verrons si votre verve est toujours aussi haute. En y réfléchissant, vous pourriez aimer cela... passer de bras en bras comme la plus basse des catins. Qu'en dites-vous ? Dois-je faire transférer vos affaires ? »

Horrifiée par les paroles avilissantes de Beckett, elle tendit son bras, transgressant ainsi l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné auparavant. Preste, il intercepta son bras et la fit basculer sur le lit non loin.

Pesant de tout son poids sur elle, il enserra ses poignets jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse de douleur.

« Lâchez-moi !

— N'oubliez pas qui je suis, siffla ce dernier en collant son corps contre le sien. J'ai tous les droits sur vous et personne ne peut les remettre en cause. »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle sentit une protubérance rigide appuyer sur son ventre.

« La putain que vous êtes a fort bien compris mes allusions, peut-être cela calmerait-il enfin vos ardeurs... poursuivit l'aristocrate à son oreille.»

Un frisson glacé la parcourut mais elle rétorqua bravement.

« Vous vous surestimez lord Beckett. »

Un ricanement secoua doucement le torse de l'envoyé qui resserra plus encore son étau.

« Essayer donc de vous en persuader. »

()()()

Will attendait depuis plusieurs heures dans la cale du navire qui l'avait repêché. Sous l'œil moqueur du dénommé Torg, le jeune homme avait dû se dévêtir et savonner son corps comme l'avait exigé le Capitaine. Une fois lavé, l'homme lui avait jeté un fut étroit et ses bottes préalablement rincées à l'eau de mer.

Depuis, il attendait sans aucune nouvelle du sort que lui réservait le propriétaire du bateau. Il entendait seulement l'effervescence de l'équipage sur le pont.

Torse nu, il baissa une énième fois la tête sur le tissu qui couvrait ses jambes et rougit seul devant l'indécence de sa tenue.

Il sursauta brusquement quand la porte de la cale s'ouvrit.

« Le Capitaine t'attend ! »

Prenant son inspiration, Will grimpa l'escalier et se retrouva à l'air libre. La nuit était à présent tombée. Un concert de rires salua alors son arrivée et il serra ses poings pour contenir son humiliation.

« Parfait, s'exclama le géant à la peau noir tout en s'approchant de lui. Tu vas pouvoir commencer à œuvrer pour ton nouveau maître. »

Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa salive.

« Ne pourrais-je pas récupérer mes vêtements avant de... commencer ? »Tenta-t-il, ses mains cachant vainement la zone la plus exhibée de son anatomie.

Un ricanement du colosse accueillit cette demande.

« Estime-toi heureux, esclave. Ose encore une fois te plaindre et c'est totalement nu que tu me serviras. Maintenant, agenouille-toi ! »

Le forgeron sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis que ses jambes ne le portait presque plus.

()()

Théodore Groves, les mains négligemment cachées dans ses poches, patientait devant l'Antre de Neptune. Une grande baie carrelée, relativement poussiéreuse, laissait filtrer une lumière ambrée sur les pavés. A l'intérieur de l'auberge, la vie nocturne de Port Royal vibrait d'une agitation populaire. Des chants de marins s'élevaient au son des choppes que l'on faisait tinter.

« Groves.

— Commodore ? demanda prudemment ce dernier en fixant une silhouette sombre devant lui.

— De qui d'autre pourrait-il s'agir ? rétorqua James qui ne cessait d'observer les alentours.

— Pardonnez- moi mais je peine à vous reconnaître. »

Pour la première fois, son supérieur lui faisait face sans son uniforme ni sa perruque.

« C'est une bonne chose alors. Ayez l'air le plus naturel possible. »

Sur ces mots, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle pleine de monde où la moitié de la colonie semblait s'être réunie ce soir. Trouvant une table encore libre, pratiquement collée à un mur crasseux, les deux hommes s'y installèrent.

« Même suivis, nous ne risquons pas d'être entendus, déclara James en enfonçant un peu plus son tricorne sur ses yeux verts. Si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est pour vous annoncer mon départ.

— Je... vous demande pardon ? » Bégaya le lieutenant.

Ils furent interrompus par une serveuse à la silhouette généreuse et attendirent que celle-ci revienne avec deux godets avant de poursuivre.

« J'ai tout organisé cet après-midi, reprit James. Je suis dépêché pour une mission à Santiago de Cuba et c'est là que je suis censé me rendre. J'ai expliqué par courrier que je m'y rendais au plus vite et par mes propres moyens. Aucun navire de la Navy n'est encore prêt à prendre la mer et cela me donne un délai pour rejoindre Beckett.

— Mais il sera forcément tenu informé de votre absence ! s'exclama Groves.

— Inévitablement mais c'est un risque je suis prêt à courir.

— Je vous suis ! déclara Groves dont le regard sombre pétillait.

— Non, rétorqua le Commodore en portant le rhum à ses lèvres. Je refuse de mettre plus encore votre carrière en péril et j'ai plus que jamais besoin de vous à Port Royal. Vous êtes seul capable de trouver des éléments qui incrimineraient une fois pour toute Beckett.

— Je comprends.

— Nous nous tiendrons informés grâce à Holmes, mon majordome, en qui j'ai pleinement confiance. »

Le lieutenant hocha la tête avant d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool.

Déposant un shilling sur la table, Norrington se leva mais fut discrètement retenu par Groves.

Tournant la tête, il regarda son coéquipier et sentit la pression de sa main sur son bras.

« Bonne chance, Monsieur, » murmura le lieutenant.

James sourit furtivement avant de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie.

()()()

Will, blême, resta sans bouger, le cœur affolé pendant plusieurs secondes et le capitaine lui adressa un regard froid.

« Ma parole tu es aussi indiscipliné que stupide, ricana le capitaine, déclenchant des rires parmi son équipage. Je t'ai ordonné de te mettre à genoux esclave. »

Will baissa rapidement les yeux et obéit, rendu nerveux par le craquement de l'étoffe de son pantalon étroit.

« Regarde-moi. » Ordonna le capitaine, ce qui attira une nouvelle salve de rires.

Will leva les yeux sur lui et le colosse lui sourit méchamment. Le cœur affolé, Will avala brutalement sa salive tandis que l'autre se penchait.

« Je veux te voir le polir jusqu'à ce qu'il brille, esclave. »

Une vive rougeur enflamma le visage de Will et il recula avec une moue écœurée.

« Non, je, je ne peux pas faire ça, bafouilla t'il.

— Quoi ? Que dis-tu, esclave ? »

Will serra les poings tandis que le capitaine lui adressait un regard moqueur.

« Tu te dis prêt à tout pour que je t'emmène à Singapour et tu refuses de nettoyer le pont de mon navire ? »

Gêné, Will ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

« Le, le pont ? Oui bien sûr, je croyais, je pensais que… »

De nouveaux rires éclatèrent et le capitaine lança un regard amusé à la cantonade avant se pencher sur Will.

« Oh et que pensais tu esclave ? »

Humilié, Will baissa la tête tandis que l'homme se penchait sur lui.

« Répond ? Que désirais-tu polir ? »

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Will rougit de plus belle sous les regards moqueurs de l'équipage et le capitaine s'écarta finalement.

« Qu'on lui donne un seau et une brosse. »

Puis, il se pencha vers le jeune homme.

« Commence par cette partie, dos à nous. » Exigea-t-il.

Will s'empara de la brosse et commença à frotter, de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le feu des quolibets grivois de l'équipage dont il sentait les regards posés sur lui.

()()()

Inquiet, Groves fixa longuement la porte par laquelle son supérieur avait disparu et finit par appeler d'un geste las la serveuse. Le jeune officier n'était d'ordinaire pas un homme de boisson, tout du moins pas plus que les autres soldats, mais la journée écoulée ainsi que son entrevue avec son supérieur lui laissait un gout amer.

Le regard morne, Groves vida son verre d'un trait avant de se resservir. Plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait le projet du Commodore insensé. Le jeune lieutenant frémit à la pensée qu'il serait facile d'attribuer la désobéissance de James Norrington à de l'insubordination ou pire à de la trahison et frappa d'un coup sec sur la table.

Tout ça à cause d'une femme ! Et pas n'importe quelle femme, une roulure qui ne méritait pas qu'un homme comme James Norrington pose les yeux sur elle. Une fille débauchée, dévoyée qui passait d'hommes en hommes au gré des caprices de son cœur inconstant. Et voilà qu'elle avait écarté les cuisses pour le Commodore ! La mine sombre, Groves songea qu'elle en aurait sans doute fait autant pour tout homme disposé à la prendre et soupira. Comment un homme aussi intelligent et aussi droit que le Commodore pouvait s'être laissé prendre ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas voir à ce que tous savaient : si Elizabeth Swann n'était pas née fille de Gouverneur, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle arpenterait les quais du port à la recherche d'hommes suffisamment riches pour lui offrir quelques pièces en échange de ses faveurs.

« Une putain. » Marmonna Groves.

Oui. Une putain. C'était précisément ce qu'elle était et Theodore espérait que son supérieur s'en rendrait compte avant d'avoir définitivement ruiné sa carrière pour elle.


	9. Sombre menace

_**Bonjour à tous, thank you so much to « Guest » for the review ! We hope that you like Will's fate & next chapter ^^**_

_**Voici donc la suite de notre histoire ^^ On espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 8**

**Sombre menace**

« Jack, où allons-nous maintenant ? » Demanda pour la centième fois Gibbs.

Le pirate retint un soupir ennuyeux.

« Des questions, toujours des questions, » marmonna t'il.

Gibbs le regarda un instant sans réagir puis reprit.

« Oui mais où on va ? »

Jack soupira et baissa les yeux vers son compas. Il avait beau faire, la direction qu'il indiquait était formelle. Ce qu'il cherchait était à Singapour. La clef était à Singapour. Ou le dessin de la clef plutôt. Peu importait finalement, une fois qu'il saurait à quoi ressemble la clef, il aurait tôt fait de trouver un artisan capable de lui en forger une copie. Une fois cette formalité accomplie, le Sceau des Exilés le mènerait tout droit au coffre de Jones et alors….

« JACK ! »

De surprise, le pirate en lâcha son compas et tourna un regard furieux vers Gibbs.

« Bugger ! POURQUOI TU HURLES AINSI ! »

La mine du second s'allongea.

« Bah le cap… »

Jack soupira lourdement. Pourquoi de tous les endroits sur terre fallait-il que ce soit précisément à Singapour que se trouve ce qu'il cherchait ? Ce n'était pas qu'il craignait Sao Feng, non, le Capitaine Sparrow ne craignait personne mais tout de même, il se serait bien dispensé d'une incursion dans les terres du pirate asiatique.

« Singapour, ça fait quatre fois que je te le dis, » rétorqua Jack.

Indigné, Gibbs s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais Jack lui imposa le silence.

« Allez, les voiles, la barre tout ça ! Et ramène-moi du rhum ! »

()()()

« Invivable, insupportable, »pesta une fois de plus Elizabeth Swann en tentant tant bien que mal de lacer son corset seule.

Elle était si bien occupée à vouer Lord Beckett aux pires tourments de l'enfer qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« Oh que me vaut cet éclair de lucidité sur vous-même ma chère pupille ? » Demanda le lord d'une voix onctueuse.

Un hurlement de rage échappa à la jeune femme et elle s'empressa d'arracher le drap rêche de sa couche pour s'en couvrir.

« Comment osez-vous pénétrer ici sans y être invité ! »

Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Beckett et il reprit avec nonchalance.

« Allons Miss Swann, il me semblait établi que je pénétrai dans ce que je voulais, quand il me plaisait de le faire. Cependant, si vous ne le comprenez toujours pas, je me ferais une joie de vous le démontrer. »

Elizabeth rougit et leva la main pour le frapper avant de se souvenir que le drap était le seul rempart qui protégeait sa nudité de l'odieux lord.

Beckett la fixa avec ironie.

« Alors Miss Swann cela est-il nécessaire ? »

Elizabeth grinça des dents et recula.

« J'attends Miss Swann, désirez-vous que je vous montre jusqu'où vont mes droits sur vous ?

— Tout ce que je désire c'est que vous sortiez ! » Hurla Elizabeth.

Beckett l'enveloppa d'un regard avide et ricana.

« Nous verrons si vous tiendrez toujours ce discours… Après tout, aucune catin ne peut résister bien longtemps au plaisir qu'i se voir couvrir par un homme.

— Un nabot ne saurait être vu comme un homme Lord Beckett. » Persifla Elizabeth.

Le sourire du Lord s'effaça et il s'approcha d'elle.

« Vous devriez mesurer vos propos ma chère. Ou je vous rappellerais le respect que vous me devez et je puis vous promettre que la leçon sera cinglante. »

Elizabeth blêmit à la pensée de ce qu'il sous entendait et Beckett s'esclaffa.

« Navré Miss Swann mais vous dispenser cette jouissance n'est pas dans mes projets pour l'instant. A présent finissez de vous habiller avant que je ne change d'avis. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton sec.

Révoltée, Elizabeth le toisa.

« Et comment voulez-vous que je m'habille ? Toutes mes robes sont corsetées et en l'absence d'une femme de chambre je ne puis m'habiller !

— J'imagine que vous auriez grand plaisir à exhiber vos charmes devant les rustres qui servent à bord mais je ne vous autoriserai pas, » rétorqua Beckett.

Elizabeth le fixa avec horreur et il ricana.

« Enfin vous voilà donc forcée de garder votre chambre pour la durée de la traversée…. J'imagine que la solitude vous pèsera mais enfin je laisse à votre gout des choses de la chair le soin de trouver de quoi vous satisfaire, » persifla t'il.

Outrée en comprenant qu'il comptait la garder enfermée, Elizabeth avança vers lui.

« Je n'ai même pas un livre ou de quoi écrire ! Si je dois rester ici donnez-moi au moins de quoi m'occuper !

— Une pleine réserve de bougies se trouve dans votre chevet Miss Swann, je ne doute pas que le manque venant votre perversion leur trouvera une utilité. »

Sans attendre sa réponse Beckett sortit, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

()()()

Les mains agrippées au bastingage, James regardait le petit jour éclairer le ciel d'une lueur poudreuse. En contrebas, la coque du navire déchirait les flots encore sombres de la nuit écoulée.

Il était monté sur le navire de fret sans encombre, moyennant une bourse pleine contre sa présence à bord. Dépourvu de son uniforme et de tous ses accessoires, Norrington s'était confondu dans un anonymat relatif à sa mise. Les autres marins ne semblaient pas prêter attention à l'inconnu, certainement habitués aux négoces de leur capitaine.

James laissa échapper un soupir discret. Son existence venait de changer en quelques jours seulement. Il savait pertinemment que le train infernal des événements l'empêchait d'analyser la situation avec bon sens. Il devait agir en urgence et pour la première fois de sa vie, ses sentiments avaient réellement pris l'avantage sur sa raison. Son cœur pour unique maître, il avait réagi de la même manière que lorsqu'Elizabeth s'était évanouie sur le Fort. Prêt à sauter, il aurait plongé au risque de s'écraser sur les rochers.

Un infime sourire teinté d'ironie étira ses lèvres. Décidément, Elizabeth exerçait sur lui un pouvoir bien restrictif concernant son discernement.

« Hé ! »

Tournant son visage vers la voix qui l'interpellait vraisemblablement, James se retourna.

« Oui ? »

Il vit le capitaine du navire s'approcher de lui, entouré d'un nuage de fumée dispensée par sa pipe.

« Le vent est favorable, déclara ce dernier avant de cracher par-dessus bord. La vigie a repéré les contours d'un bâtiment qui ressemble à celui qu'vous recherchez.

— Parfait, répondit-il. Vous est-il possible de le suivre à bonne distance ? »

Le vieil homme ricana avant de porter une nouvelle fois la pipe à sa bouche.

« On veut pas s'faire repérer, hein ! Ca peut s'arranger… »

Comprenant ce que le capitaine sous entendait, James sortit deux pièces de sa poche qu'il lui remit.

« On est pas pressés », conclut le marin en regardant l'or briller dans sa main avant de s'éloigner.

De nouveau seul, Norrington se tourna vers l'océan. Mieux valait rester en retrait même s'il brûlait de rattraper le navire de Beckett pour récupérer Elizabeth.

Il se refusa à imaginer quelles horreurs l'aristocrate pouvait faire subir à la jeune femme s'il était capable de commanditer le meurtre d'un homme innocent.

()()

Sans émettre la moindre plainte, Will avait astiqué le pont jusqu'à ce que le soleil surgisse des flots. Epuisé, il craignait néanmoins le moment où le géant lui ordonnerait de s'arrêter. Il avait pourtant enduré les rires et les remarques des autres matelots dans son dos, les doigts crispés sur la brosse à récurer. Il préférait encore nettoyer le sol du navire pendant des heures que de l'affronter une nouvelle fois.

Alors qu'il rampait pour se déplacer, il grimaça en sentant une écharde pénétrer sa jambe. Le fut obscène qu'il portait était trempé et collait plus encore à son corps. Le tissu n'offrait qu'une maigre protection contre les aspérités du pont. S'accroupissant, il remarqua que ses genoux étaient ensanglantés et la toile du vêtement déchiré par endroits.

« Lève-toi ! » gronda brusquement une voix en faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

Obéissant, il se mit debout, les jambes flageolantes pour ne pas s'être levé pendant si longtemps.

Les bras croisés sur son torse musculeux, le capitaine le fixait durement.

« Crois-tu en avoir terminé, esclave ? » demanda-t-il.

Fébrile, il tenta de réprimer les tremblements de ses membres, malmenés par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Will osa jeter un œil autour de lui avant de ramener son regard vers l'homme à la peau noire.

Le plancher était toujours aussi sombre mais tout de même délesté d'une couche de crasse conséquente.

« Oui », répondit-il en gardant ses mains serrées devant son bas-ventre.

Le capitaine ricana tout en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

« Alors il est temps de t'occuper des quartiers de l'équipage. Ils ont grand besoin d'être astiqués eux aussi ».

Le cœur du forgeron s'emballa en entendant les rires gras soulevés par ce nouvel ordre.

« Le pont… je n'ai pas terminé de nettoyer le pont ! Bégaya le jeune homme, paniqué.

— Tiens donc. En es-tu sûr ?

—Oui ! »

De lui-même, Will se mit à genoux et se remit à frotter le plancher du navire.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du colosse alors qu'il se détournait pour entrer dans sa cabine.

« Capitaine ? L'arrêta son second.

—Que veux-tu ?

—J'me demandais jusqu'à quand votre esclave doit nettoyer le pont ? » Demanda le marin en regardant le jeune homme frotter le sol avec ferveur.

Sans se départir de son sourire, il répondit.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se servir de ses mains ».

()()()

Elizabeth retint sa respiration alors qu'il la soulevait pour l'assoir sur le bureau. Sa bouche vint naturellement cueillir ses lèvres, infiltrant sa langue pour goûter la sienne. Alanguie, elle gémit contre lui alors qu'il passait ses doigts sous ses jupons pour caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Brûlante, elle défit hâtivement les boutons de sa chemise pour dévoiler son torse avant de défaire son propre corsage. Un murmure appréciateur salua cette entreprise et elle poussa un soupir en sentant le sexe de son amant la pénétrer. Une onde de chaleur parcourut son corps tandis qu'elle se cambrait plus encore, écartant ses jambes pour mieux l'accueillir.

« Oui… » Souffla-t-elle en se reversant.

Autour d'eux, le bureau d'ordinaire si austère du commodore résonnait à présent de leurs ébats. Les yeux à demi clos, elle contemplait le visage de James dont le plaisir contractait les traits. Il allait et venait rapidement en elle, les mains crispées à la table pour mieux la prendre. Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme laissa le plaisir engourdir ses sens.

« Elizabeth… » Soupira James en venant caresser sa gorge dévoilée.

Les doigts chauds de son amant firent frémir Elizabeth qui étira ses lèvres pendant qu'il redoublait de vigueur.

« J'étais certain que vous gémiriez comme la sale catin que vous êtes ! » s'éleva une voix alors qu'un étau enserrait brutalement le cou d'Elizabeth.

Elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en ouvrant vivement les yeux. Ce n'était plus James devant elle mais Cutler Beckett. Elle tenta de crier, de se débattre mais rien ne le faisait lâcher prise. Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle le sentait s'enfoncer plus encore en elle.

Un voile noir recouvrit bientôt ce qui l'entourait tandis que ses poumons étaient sur le point d'exploser.

L'obscurité régnante, elle ne sentit plus l'aristocrate entre ses jambes ni sa main qui l'étranglait. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Effrayée, elle tendit les bras dans ce monde aveugle pour happer le moindre élément palpable.

« James ! » appela-t-elle tout en sanglotant.

Seul le silence lui répondit alors qu'elle tournait en tous sens et gesticulait comme une démente.

« James ! » cria-t-elle de nouveau.

Un son de cloche la fit brusquement sursauter. La respiration coupée, elle tendit l'oreille et cette fois le bruit résonna plus fort dans les ténèbres.

Ses tremblements redoublèrent d'intensité quand elle reconnut la macabre mélodie d'un glas.

Subitement, l'obscurité s'éclaira faiblement et Elizabeth discerna les flammes vacillantes d'un candélabre. S'approchant vers la lumière, elle vit derrière les contours froids d'un cercueil grossier.

Le cœur manquant un battement, elle se pencha sur la bière. Un hurlement déchirant sortit de sa gorge, s'alliant au glas, quand elle découvrit son père, le visage déformé par une terreur incommensurable.

A travers ses larmes, elle vit entre ses doigts verdâtres et serrés, son propre portrait. Encore.

Une frayeur plus intense la saisit alors car la peinture la représentait effroyablement. Sa peau était d'une extrême blancheur et les contours de ses yeux excessivement sombres. Son regard lui, fuyant vers le ciel, semblait vide et éteint.

Un autre sanglot secoua son corps. Elle s'écroula à terre, la douleur formant un carcan qui la confondait dans une souffrance sans limite.

« Père… » Pleura-t-elle, accrochée aux bords rigides du cercueil.

D'un geste fou, elle s'empara du portrait qu'elle jeta dans le noir environnant puis posa sa main sur celle du cadavre.

« Je vous aime tant », souffla-t-elle en pressant ses doigts sur la chair froide.

Tournant son regard, son cœur explosa soudainement dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était plus le visage de son père mais le sien, pareil à celui du portrait.

Reculant d'effroi, la dépouille de son père était devenue son propre corps. C'était elle, nue, qui gisait dans le cercueil, les jambes écartées de manière obscène et dépassant du cadre de bois.

Un hurlement jaillit du plus profond de ses entrailles alors que la figure de la morte se tournait vers la sienne.

()

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, Elizabeth percuta avec violence la lumière du jour. Tombant du lit, elle attrapa le pot de chambre à ses pieds avant de vomir jusqu'à sentir ses tripes se contracter.

Elle se redressa difficilement et écarta d'une main fébrile des mèches de cheveux collées à son front.

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux déjà rougis en tournant son visage vers la baie de verre. Le soleil du matin illuminait doucement le monde et renvoyait des rais pale dans la cabine.

Elle se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre en tanguant puis grimpa sur un coffre abîmé pour l'ouvrir. L'air marin fouetta sa peau brûlante en un souffle bienfaiteur mêlé d'embruns.

Comment un rêve si plaisant avait pu se transformer en un cauchemar pareil ?

Une autre nausée la fit chanceler mais elle se força à inhaler le plus d'air frais possible. Devant elle, l'océan ondulait calmement mais dans le bleu des flots apparaissaient encore le visage triomphal de Beckett, celui terrifié de son père et le sien, prostré dans la mort.

« Oh James… soupira-t-elle en posant son front sur ses bras croisés. Sauve-moi ».

()()()

Les yeux brûlants à force de rester ouverts et les doigts sanglants, Will continuait à frotter le pont du navire. Il ne pensait plus. Ni à Elizabeth, ni au but de son voyage, ni même à la douleur. Il était la souffrance, elle était lui. Au bord de l'évanouissement, Will se força à continuer, désormais inconscient des dommages que son fut obscène avait subis et de sa peau nue dévoilée aux regards moqueurs des marins.

Une voix le ramena à la réalité et il vacilla alors que le soleil l'éblouissait.

« Où en es-tu esclave ? »

Will tenta de répondre mais seul un coassement franchit ses lèvres craquelées par la soif.

« Que dis-tu esclave ? » Se moqua le colosse.

Will cilla et tenta à nouveau de répondre sans réussir à émettre autre chose qu'un bredouillement inintelligible.

« Toi parler notre langue ? Lui demanda le colosse avec un éclat mauvais dans le regard. Toi comprendre ? »

Curieusement détaché, Will posa un regard vide sur lui. Les paroles de l'homme lui semblaient venir de très loin, comme si des miles les séparaient…

« Moi… » Réussit-il à dire avant de sombre dans l'inconscience.

()

L'eau aussi salée que glacée pénétra ses blessures en même temps qu'elle le ramenait à lui et Will poussa un gémissement d'animal blessé alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut un torse d'ébène surmonté d'un visage noir et grimaçant.

« Personne ne t'as autorisé à dormir, esclave. »

Will dodelina de la tête et coassa sans réfléchir.

« Soif. »

Un rire lui répondit.

« Oh… Tu as soif, tu aimerais boire n'est-ce pas ? Une bonne lampée d'eau fraiche… »

A cette pensée, une boule remonta dans la gorge râpeuse de Will et il hocha faiblement la tête, incapable de parler.

« Crois-tu que nos anciens maitres nous donnaient à boire lorsque nous les en supplions? » Lui demanda le colosse presque aimablement.

Will le regarda sans comprendre, à demi mort de fatigue et l'homme ricana.

« Ils ne donnent pas à boire à leurs esclaves pendant que leurs chiens se régalent. Mais tu n'es pas un chien n'est-ce pas ? »

Will le regarda, suppliant.

« Pitié… » Coassa t'il.

Il entendit à peine les rires de l'équipage tandis que son tourmenteur continuait.

« Non pas un chien, les chiens ne parlent pas, ils aboient… Dommage pour toi esclave. »

Will resta interdit un instant puis se redressa à demi avant de retomber lourdement sur ses avants bras, trop faible pour tenir debout.

« Oh, ironisa l'homme. Dois-je comprendre que tu n'es qu'un chien finalement ? »

Will entendit les rires cette fois et s'avisa qu'il se trouvait à quatre pattes sur le pont, dans une position rendue obscène par son fut.

« Mais je n'entends toujours pas mon chien aboyer, » releva le colosse en faisant signe à son second de lui apporter une timbale.

Sous le regard envieux de Will, il remplit cette dernière d'eau fraiche et l'agita.

« Allons mon chien… demande. »

L'être révulsé à cette idée, Will ne bougea tout d'abord pas puis :

« Pitié… »

Le colosse secoua la tête.

« Tsss tu n'as donc pas compris ? L'eau est pour le chien. »

Les yeux vides de Will croisèrent ceux, brillants, de son tourmenteur et il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres.

Droit comme un i, l'homme attendit tandis que ses hommes échangeaient des paris à voix haute. Finalement il secoua la tête.

« Tu ne dois pas avoir si soif finalement… »

Sans attendre, le colosse se détourna et le cœur de Will manqua un battement en voyant s'éloigner la promesse que contenait l'écuelle. A bout de forces, Will poussa un ouaf guttural et les hommes s'esclaffèrent.

Le dos du capitaine s'immobilisa et il se retourna lentement vers le jeune homme.

« Que t'arrive t'il ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu. »

Sans quitter l'écuelle des yeux, Will poussa un nouveau ouaf qui déchaina les rires et le capitaine s'esclaffa.

« Bon chien, tu as soif n'est ce pas ?

— Ouaf, » répondit Will d'une voix fêlée.

Le jeune homme n'entendait plus les rires pas plus qu'il n'était conscient des regards qui, braqués sur lui, le détaillaient avec moquerie. Seule comptait l'eau.

Le capitaine balaya le pont d'un regard triomphant puis posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Will. Avec un sourire froid, il posa l'écuelle à ses pieds.

« Bon chien, viens chercher… »

Une nouvelle vague de rires secoua l'équipage et Will commença à avancer à quatre pattes, de toute manière incapable de se lever. Sa progression dura longtemps, rendue difficile par son corps affaibli et il parvint finalement devant l'écuelle. Là, Will tendit la main pour s'en emparer mais la botte du colosse s'écrasa sur ses doigts, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

« Les chiens ne boivent pas comme ça. Lui asséna l'homme. Tu ne peux boire que si tu es un chien, alors bois comme un chien. »

Will leva les yeux vers lui, rouge de honte mais sa soif fut la plus forte et il se pencha au dessus de l'écuelle pour laper son contenu.

L'eau pure lui sembla un tel délice que Will n'entendit pas les rires, pas plus que l'ordre du capitaine.

« Qu'on mette un collier à mon chien, ainsi qu'une chaine pour que je puisse le promener à ma guise. »

Will avait presque fini de boire lorsqu'il sentit un collier de fer enserrer son cou. Revigoré par l'eau, le jeune homme leva un regard furieux sur le colosse mais celui-ci se contenta de rire.

« On dirait que le chien préfère être esclave finalement… Dommage Brutus, tu aurais du mieux réfléchir avant, pour l'instant tu restes mon chien jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. »

Will poussa un glapissement alors que l'homme tirait sur la chaine sans pitié, le collier de fer mordant la chair fragile de son cou.

« Allons c'est l'heure de la promenade, » ricana le colosse sous les rires de l'équipage.

Tremblant de honte et de fatigue, Will le suivit à quatre pattes tandis que son esprit envisageait avec horreur ce qui l'attendait à présent…

()()()

Beckett reposa la longue vue sur le bastingage et se tourna vers le capitaine du navire qu'il avait fait affréter pour son voyage.

« Voilà plusieurs jours que ce navire nous suit. Déclara-t-il avec froideur.

— Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda l'homme.

— Il s'efforce de rester à distance mais est dans notre sillage depuis notre départ de Port Royal. » Répondit Beckett qui retint à grand peine d'assener au capitaine le seul mot qui le définissait : incompétent.

Le capitaine posa un regard de doute vers l'horizon et Beckett s'agaça.

« Allons, ne restez pas ainsi à contempler ce navire avec l'air d'un poisson mort ! Ralentissez la voilure et une fois qu'il se sera rapproché, déléguez des hommes pour le fouiller du pont à la cale. Je veux voir ce qui se cache à son bord. »

Le capitaine inspira brutalement et se contrôla. Après tout Lord Beckett était un homme puissant. Un homme si puissant qu'il lui suffirait d'un mot pour briser sa carrière aussi :

« Immobilisez le navire ! » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte sous le regard satisfait de Beckett.


End file.
